


History Maker

by SiiriKwan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Being an Idiot, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiiriKwan/pseuds/SiiriKwan
Summary: El pentacampeón mundial de patinaje artístico, Viktor Nikiforov, descubre a través de un video viralizado en Internet que Katsuki Yuuri -un patinador japonés a quien conoce por haber coincidido en competencias previas- podría claramente convertirse en su sucesor y para ello, viaja hasta Hasetsu, Kyushu, con el claro objetivo de hacerse su nuevo entrenador.Por otro lado, el ruso no consigue olvidar que Yuuri rechazó fotografiarse con él después de la competencia donde el japonés sufrió una aplastante derrota. Desde aquel momento el atractivo patinador ruso empezó a desarrollar un enorme interés hacia quien eligió como su nuevo pupilo.





	1. Seré tu entrenador

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia NO es mía sino de una autora que me la cedió porque ella ya no forma parte del fandom de "Yuri!!! on Ice" y prefiere permanecer en el anonimato.  
> El presente fanfic fue originalmente publicado en octubre de 2016 en plataformas como Wattpad y Amor Yaoi, en las cuales ya no se encuentra disponible actualmente.

Yuuri Katsuki se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando estaba por salir de su casa y un adorable perro marrón de raza caniche se le abalanzó, echándolo al piso para luego darle sendos lengüetazos en el rostro, como clara señal de afecto. El joven de 23 años quedó viéndolo atentamente ya que era la viva imagen de su fallecido perro, que también era de esa misma raza.

—¿Vic-chan? —dijo ligeramente confundido.

Luego notó que este can era bastante más grande que el suyo y segundos después, cayendo en la cuenta de que ya lo conocía de otra parte.

—¿No me digas que es...? —exclamó. —No, no es posible.

En ese momento, su padre Toshio-san, le informó que esa misma mañana junto con el perro llegó un apuesto joven extranjero a hospedarse en Yu-topia, el hotel termal propiedad de la familia Katsuki.

—Está en las aguas termales ahora —comentó Toshio-san.

Ahí mismo, Yuuri emprendió una precipitada carrera hacia el onsen, llevando con él todo a su paso ante la atónita mirada de los allí presentes. Llegando al lugar, confirmó sus sospechas. El huésped que vino con el perro era nada más y nada menos que su máximo ídolo, Viktor Nikiforov, quien en ese instante se encontraba tomando un relajante baño.

—¡Vi...Viktor! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Yuuri sin poder ocultar su sorpresa mientras el patinador ruso se puso de pie, dejando a la vista de Yuuri su privilegiado y atractivo cuerpo desnudo y desde su sitio, le enseñó una bella sonrisa le explicó el motivo de su presencia allí.

—Yuuri, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador y haré que ganes el Grand Prix Final —respondió y le guiñó el ojo.

El joven japonés no podía creerlo, todo lo que veía y escuchaba le parecía absolutamente inverosímil. Permaneció en shock unos cuantos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que posiblemente estaba haciendo el ridículo delante del otro pero bueno, no todos los días una estrella mundialmente reconocida y admirada como Viktor aparecía por esos lares trayéndole una propuesta tan increíble.

Después de todo aquel ajetreo, Viktor salió del onsen y vistió un yukata que le proporcionaron en el hotel. Por alguna razón, consiguió mantenerse momentáneamente alejado de las miradas de otros huéspedes que sin dudas lo iban a reconocer. El ruso deseaba mantener un perfil bajo para poder platicar más a gusto con Yuuri.

Los señores Katsuki se encargaron de brindarle a Viktor todo lo que necesitaba para que tuviera una estadía completamente acogedora y luego lo dejaron a solas con su hijo. Ellos sabían que ese hombre demasiado importante para él y no querían arruinarle el momento, que suponían, podría ser algo efímero. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en una pequeña sala de estar separados por una mesa baja de madera. Yuuri no podía evitar ruborizarse ante la presencia e insistente mirada de Viktor, quien por su parte, parecía no tener problema adaptándose al ambiente y a las costumbres japonesas.

El silencio incómodo entre ambos empezaba a desesperar a Yuuri, quien para quebrar aquello levantó un poco la vista hacia el ruso y ensayó un comentario irrelevante.

—Cuando Minako-sensei sepa que estás aquí va a ponerse como loca —dijo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Viktor.

—Minako-sensei, mi ex profesora de ballet. Es una ex bailarina pero ahora se dedica a enseñar. Me ha ayudado bastante en mi formación como patinador y la verdad es que también te admira mucho —respondió Yuuri.

—Oh, ya veo —contestó el ruso con una leve sonrisa.

Yuuri le devolvió el gesto con timidez y al notar los intensos ojos celestes de su interlocutor sobre él, volvió a sonrojarse por completo y agachar la mirada. Por alguna razón, a Viktor aquello le había parecido demasiado adorable.

—Yuuri, no tienes porque ponerte tan nervioso. ¡Vamos, relájate! Necesito que estés tranquilo para exponerte las ideas que tengo para ti —le alentó el otro.

—Lo siento. Es que todavía no puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí y con una propuesta de esa magnitud, es simplemente increíble —respondió el japonés.

—Pues créelo. ¡Me has impresionado por completo! No puedo dejar de ver tu video, realizaste mi programa de una manera tan perfecta que hasta me atrevería a decir que lo hiciste mejor de lo que lo hice yo.

—No es verdad, Viktor —replicó Yuuri. —Practiqué mucho pero jamás podré ser tan bueno como tú.

—Lo sé —contestó el mayor con un tono muy seguro. Jamás podrás ser tan bueno como yo.

Yuuri lo miró pensando que Viktor le estaba tomando el pelo al final con tan presuntuosa respuesta.

—¡Tú vas a ser muchísimo mejor que yo! —le sonrió —Lo sé, Yuuri.

—Viktor... —susurró ruborizado.

Con esas palabras, el joven Katsuki se dio cuenta que por un momento lo juzgó mal y Viktor no era para nada una persona presumida a esos niveles y aunque creía que no era cierto lo que decía, sentía ganas de llorar al verse elogiado de esa manera por su ídolo.

—Confía en mí, ponte en mis manos. Te entrenaré y te haré ganar el Grand Prix. Cuando me retire, tú serás el legado que con todo orgullo dejaré a esta disciplina que tanto amo —aseveró el hombre.

Yuuri no podía resistirlo más, no se sentía merecedor de todo eso, lo veía como algo inalcanzable aunque el mismo Viktor se lo estuviera diciendo. Agachó la cabeza, se quitó los lentes y empezó a secarse las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos de manera inevitable. El ruso lo miró preocupado, pensó que había dicho algo malo u ofensivo.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuuri? ¿Te molestó algo de lo que dije? —preguntó y se puso de pie.

—No, no, para nada se apresuró en responder. —Es que todo eso que me dices, me emociona como no tienes idea.

—Mmm, ven aquí —fue junto a él y le tendió la mano.

Yuuri volvió a ponerse los anteojos, volteó a verlo y tomando la mano de Viktor, se puso de pie también quedando frente a él a muy poca distancia, provocando que otra vez se sonroje inevitablemente.

—Demasiado cerca —pensó Yuuri sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar.

—Stay close to me —susurró Viktor.

—¿¡Uh!? —exclamó el otro sin saber a qué venía eso.

—Es el nombre de mi programa. Ese que interpretaste tan bien.

El menor asintió nerviosamente ante la profunda e inquietante mirada celeste de Viktor, de cerca sus ojos eran todavía más bellos y cautivantes.

—Pues bien, habrá sido un preludio porque ahora deberás permanecer cerca de mi para que consigamos este objetivo...juntos —dijo el ruso.

Aún con todo eso, el joven Katsuki tenía muchas dudas y Viktor solo ansiaba recibir una respuesta positiva de su parte, así que en su afán de escuchar lo que deseaba, tomó a Yuuri de la barbilla con una de sus manos y le acarició el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar. Yuuri sentía que le temblaban las rodillas y que se iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

—Dime que lo harás, Yuuri. ¡Quiero que me lo digas convencido de ti mismo! —se acercó otro tanto a él.

—S-sí, Viktor. ¡Lo haré! —respondió casi con desesperación.

El campeón Nikiforov lo consiguió, no pudo sentirse más feliz ante su logro. Su sonrisa de satisfacción denotaba una inmensa felicidad, en tanto Yuuri estaba expectante a un próximo movimiento por parte del contrario, quedó estático.

—Muchas gracias, Yuuri. No sabes lo feliz que me haces —confesó el ruso y lo abrazó.

—Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, Viktor —no dudó en corresponder a ese abrazo y nuevamente volvía a sentir ganas de llorar, sentía como los fuertes y protectores brazos de su nuevo entrenador lo rodeaban gentilmente. Se sentía conmovido y sumamente afortunado.

—Recuerda esto, Yuuri...tú y yo nacimos para hacer historia —afirmó Viktor.

Un hermoso sentimiento de calidez invadía el pecho de Yuuri, era algo que no había experimentado antes y no quería separarse de él. Cerró los ojos y sin que Viktor lo notara, lloró en silencio, se sentía tan bien que lo llevaba a desear que eso durase todo el tiempo que fuera posible.


	2. ¡No sabes con quién te metes!

Yuri Plisetsky, la joven promesa rusa del patinaje artístico, con tan solo 15 años de edad se había coronado campeón tres veces consecutivas en la Categoría Junior y ahora habiendo cumplido los 16, pasaría por fin a competir en la Categoría Senior, cosa que había estado con muchísimas ansias.

Algo que Yuri atesoraba con todo su ser era haber salido campeón gracias a Viktor, quien años atrás le había prometido llevarlo a lo más alto del podio y lo logró. Desde entonces, el bonito joven rubio también se hizo una ambiciosa promesa a sí mismo: llegar a superar a Viktor algún día y ser mejor que él.

Aún siendo compañeros de equipo y teniendo mucha familiaridad, Yuri le tenía una enorme admiración y devoción a Viktor aunque jamás lo exteriorizaba. Y a pesar de su delicada y frágil apariencia, Plisetsky era bastante arisco y dueño de un muy mal carácter, razón por lo que su entrenador Yakov, se pasaba constantemente llamándole la atención a los gritos.

Ese día, el ruso llegó a la pista de hielo donde se reunía con su equipo de entrenamiento. Iba escuchando música con los auriculares puestos pero a medida que se acercaba a los otros, podía escuchar con más claridad a Yakov gritando como de costumbre. Todos los demás presentes estaban a un costado de la pista y nadie había calzado los patines aún. Yuri llegó con una indiferente expresión en rostro hasta ellos mientras se quitaba los audífonos y los enrollaba, se acercó sin saludar a nadie.

Yakov bociferaba maldiciones y agitaba los brazos. En tanto, el joven Plisetsky no había prestado atención a las palabras del hombre hasta que al ver las expresiones en los rostros de sus otros compañeros, pudo deducir que algo no andaba bien y notar que el ambiente estaba bastante denso. Esta vez, las quejas de su coach no eran infundadas.

—¡¡¡Yuri!!! Tú sabías de esto y no me dijiste nada, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué solapas a ese irresponsable? —acusó Yakov.

—¿Acaso está borracho? ¿No ve que acabo de llegar? No sé de qué me está hablando —respondió el joven.

—¡Muchacho impertinente, hoy no voy a tolerar tu vocabulario irrespetuoso! Tú sabías que Viktor pensaba largarse y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de informarme al respecto!!! —gritó totalmente alterado.

—¿Viktor se ha ido? ¿A dónde? —preguntó Yuri con desconfianza.

—A Japón —respondió el hombre. —Dice fue a buscar a ese remedo de patinador, el tal Katsuki.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda!? —exclamó el rubio visiblemente afectado y sorprendido.

—Desde que Viktor vio ese estúpido vídeo quedó como en las nubes y no hacía otra cosa más que hablarme del tema —aseveró Yakov. —Pero no pensé que llegara tan lejos, al punto de dejarnos plantados para ir en su búsqueda y encima me lo hizo saber con un escueto y cínico mensaje al celular.

Yuri quedó pensativo unos instantes, sentía que la sangre le hervía de la rabia que estaba sintiendo, apretó sus puños con fuerza y sin decir nada, volteó y salió corriendo del lugar, marchándose por donde vino e ignorando los gritos de Yakov quien le ordenaba que regrese allí de inmediato para el entrenamiento del día. De todas maneras, el rubio se retiro apresuradamente. A unas cuadras de ahí, se detuvo con la respiración agitada. Eran tanta la indignación y furia que experimentaba que no pudo evitar echar unas lágrimas, producto de la impotencia pero se las secó bruscamente. En verdad odiaba esas demostraciones de debilidad.

—¡¡¡Viktor, idiota!!! —gruñó. —Prometiste que me entrenarías ahora que gracias a ti estoy en esta división. ¿Entonces por qué fuiste a buscar a ese perdedor? ¿Acaso quieres convertirte en su entrenador? ¡¡¡No!!! Definitivamente no voy a permitirlo.

Retomó su camino y se marchó a su casa corriendo tan rápido como le fue posible, necesitaba llegar allí cuanto antes. Una idea se le metió en la cabeza y nada lo haría desistir de eso, al llegar a su domicilio, tomó su celular y pensó escribirle un atento mensaje a Viktor, reclamándole por su accionar. Al final, decidió no hacerlo. Pensó que la mejor opción era darle una sorpresa y pedirle explicaciones personalmente por su inesperada "traición".

***

Mientras tanto, en Hasetsu las cosas tenían matices más alegres y distendidos. Viktor la estaba pasando genial en Yu-topia, disfrutando y aprendiendo costumbres japonesas y se había enamorado perdidamente del katsudon, el platillo favorito de Yuuri.

—¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? —dijo observando su comida con una amplia sonrisa.

—Me alegra saber que es de tu agrado —replicó Katsuki.

—¡Lo amo! Es la comida más deliciosa que probé en mi vida. ¡¡¡Creo que podría alimentarme para siempre de esto y no me aburriría jamás!!! —exclamó todo entusiasmado y empezó a comer.

—Me gustaría acompañarte a comer pero no habrá katsudon para mí en un largo tiempo. Igual la tentación es muy grande. ¡¡¡Qué martirio!!! —comentó Yuuri casi al borde del llanto.

—Bueno, quizás podrías comer un poco y luego definitivamente despedirte de este manjar porque no solo te pondré a dieta, también haré que lleves un régimen de ejercicio hasta que vuelvas a estar en forma. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Kobuta-chan? —dijo Viktor con un gracioso tono de burla.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh, Viktor, qué malo eres para decirme así!!! —dramatizó el joven japonés.

—No lo creo, los cerditos son realmente adorables —le guiño el ojo.

Automáticamente Yuuri se puso todo rojo de la vergüenza ante el comentario de Viktor, no supo de qué modo tomarlo pero por lo que ya había notado, el ruso era demasiado espontáneo en sus apreciaciones. Quedó sonriente viéndolo mientras terminaba de comer, se sentía feliz al ver a su ídolo tan contento en su casa. El ruso estaba ataviado con un fino yukata, lucía muy bien en ella y manifestó sentirse muy cómodo vistiéndola.

—Claro, cuando eres un hombre tan guapo y sexy, cualquier cosa que te pongas, te quedará bien —pensó Yuuri viéndolo fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Viktor al notar que se le quedó mirando.

—Te la puedes llevar si gustas, aquí hay muchas de esas —dijo Yuuri.

—Pues muchas gracias, lo tomaré como un preciado regalo tuyo —le sonrió y otra vez, el rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de Yuuri junto con una tímida sonrisa.

—Yuuri, a que seré oficialmente tu entrenador, es necesario que empecemos a conocernos mejor y creo que para ello, tendremos que convivir juntos el mayor tiempo que podamos —dijo Viktor sin evitar sonar seductor.

—¿¡C-convivir!? —preguntó Yuuri algo alarmado.

—Así es. Por favor, acompáñame a mi habitación. Me gustaría charlar más contigo —lo invitó.

Yuuri no puso rehusar la invitación a pesar de los nervios que eso le producía. No entendía la razón por la que se sentía así cuando estaba a solas con Viktor. No podía dejar quietas sus manos, estaba demasiado ansioso. Una vez en la habitación de Viktor, tendieron el futón en el piso y se sentaron allí uno al lado del otro. Yuuri no era capaz de voltear a mirarlo porque terminaba indefectiblemente ruborizado, es que el ruso tenía una presencia tan intensa y un magnetismo demasiado fuerte.

—Y bien, cuéntame sobre ti, Yuuri. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? —preguntó viéndolo con fijeza.

—Definitivamente patinar —respondió. —Esa es mi gran pasión y a pesar de lo mal que me fue la última vez, a pesar de que pensó dejarlo...algo en mi se resiste a hacerlo, mis ganas han regresado —Katsuki sonrió tiernamente.

—Me alegra tanto saber eso —respondió Viktor.

—Verás, desde niño sentí una gran admiración hacia ti. Eres mi mayor fuente de inspiración, Viktor. Aún así, siento que no soy lo suficientemente bueno, no quisiera decepcionarte —contestó el menor.

—Ya te dije que me dejaste sorprendido, estoy aquí para enseñarte todo lo que sí —dijo el ruso viéndolo de una manera bastante sugestiva. —¿Estás dispuesto a aprender de mí?

Yuuri solo asintió, los nervios lo seguían consumiendo por dentro. En verdad había captado la atención de su ídolo y todavía no podía creer que se hallara tan cerca de él, conversando íntimamente.

—¿Tienes novia? —preguntó Viktor, tomándolo nuevamente por sorpresa.

—¿¡Ah!? —Yuuri no pudo evitar sobresaltarse con esa pregunta, lo miró angustiado. No... —terminó de responder.

El ruso esbozó una sonrisa, la respuesta de su nuevo pupilo lo dejó más que satisfecho, no podía ocultar su alegría por ese hecho y casi descaradamente se le acercó un poco más, momento que un lado del yukata que vestía se deslizó un poco exponiendo a la vista del otro, su hombro desnudo y parte de su pecho. Viktor ofrecía a Yuuri una estampa cargada de sensualidad, sus bellos ojos celestes, su sonrisa entre tierna y perversa, todo él era perfecto ante la mirada del joven japonés.

—Ojalá yo pudiera ser tan sexy como él, pero eso no pasará ni si renazco una docena de veces —pensó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su entrenador.

—Dime Yuuri, ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien? —preguntó Viktor.

—B-bueno...yo...la verdad es que...-- —Yuuri empezaba a transpirar de los nervios ante esa indiscreta pregunta. —S-sí lo hice —mintió.

La sonrisa de Viktor se esfumó instantáneamente al escucharlo, era evidente que se había molestado, cosa que asustó un poco al más joven pero había mentido más que nada por vergüenza. Resultaría demasiado humillante admitir que a sus más de 20 años nunca hubiera besado a nadie.

—Ya veo —dijo el ruso. —Quiero que te quedes a dormir esta noche aquí en mi habitación. ¿Podrías traer tu futón y complacer mi pedido? Recuerda que tenemos que convivir —guiñó el ojo.

Yuuri se puso de pie inmediatamente, ya no quería pensar y analizar demasiado en las cosas tan inesperadas que le decía su atractivo coach. Asó que abandonó esa habitación y fue a la suya para buscar su futón y cumplir con lo que el otro le solicitó.

—¡Qué intenso! —murmuró mientras emprendía el regreso a la habitación del ruso.

—Ya volví —anunció y procedió a extender el futón, justo al lado del de Viktor, quien ya se había acostado.

—Es tarde. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que iniciar nuestras actividades —comentó el mayor.

—Buenas noches, Viktor.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

***

Al otro día, ninguno de ellos imaginaba que un pequeño y bonito rubio había arribado a Hasetsu por su cuenta y guiándose únicamente por el gps de su celular. Hecho una fiera descontrolada estaba dispuesto a encontrarlos como sea.

—дерьмо (mierda) —susurró. ¡De ninguna manera pueden existir dos Yuris en la vida de Viktor. ¡No sabes con quién te metes, idiota!


	3. El momento de la verdad

Yuuri abrió los ojos y por un instante se sintió confundido ya que esa no era su habitación. Unos segundos después recordó que había llevado su futón al cuarto de Viktor para dormir allí. Intentó moverse pero algo se lo impidió, giró un poco la cabeza y se espantó al percatarse que tenía a Viktor durmiendo a su lado, en su mismo futón y este estaba pegado a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHH!!! —ahogó su grito cubriéndose la boca con rapidez con ambas manos.

Automáticamente comenzó a transpirar, temblar y respirar agitadamente quedando también enrojecido ante la vergüenza que experimentaba.

—¡Dios! ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? ¿Por qué Viktor está en mi futón? —susurró nervioso y casi al borde de las lágrimas, su ansiedad lo estaba superando.

El japonés permaneció estático pero sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente, al igual que la respiración de su entrenador chocar contra la piel de su cuello.

—¡¡¡Ay no, siento que me voy a orinar de los nervios!!! Exactamente como cuando iba a hacer mi presentación en ese catastrófico Grand Prix —dijo para sí mismo. —¿Debería despertarlo?

Entonces intentó moverse pero Viktor lo sintió y aún así dormido, se aferró todavía más al cuerpo de Yuuri pegándose completamente a él, quien nuevamente casi gritó de la impresión que aquello le provocaba.

—¿¡Por qué a mi!? —susurró. —No me atrevo a despertarlo, sería demasiado vergonzoso y no es que me moleste pero...-- —exhaló y quedó pensativo.

Su mente empezó a recrear lo acontecido el día anterior cuando Viktor se le acercó al punto de que sus narices casi se juntaron y el ruso le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que duermo en compañía de alguien y también que alguien me abraza de esta manera —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. —Pero Viktor siempre actúa así, es muy despreocupado y alegre, supongo que para los rusos es normal tanto acercamiento.

—Mmm...Yuuri... —habló Viktor con una terrible voz somnolienta.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh...Vi...Viktor!!! —exclamó el otro titubeando.

—¿Ya amaneció? —preguntó el ruso sin abrir los ojos.

—S-sí, son como las 8.

—Quiero seguir durmiendo un poco más —afirmó el pentacampeón. —Pero tú no, cerdito, debes ir a entrenar ya mismo. Así que levántate ya mismo y haz 50 km.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Quéééé!!!??? ¿¿¿¡¡¡50 km!!!??? P-p-pero...en mi estado físico actual no voy a poder correr semejante distancia.

—No puedes correr pero sí puedes rodar.

—No es necesaria tanta crueldad, sé que estoy pasado de peso pero no es para exagerar —contestó el de anteojos algo molesto por el modo que su entrenador se mofaba.

—Pues si no adelgazas, no te dejaré patinar.

—¡¡¡Pero Viktor!!! —protestó.

—A partir de hoy no más katsudon para ti. Dieta balanceada y rutina de ejercicios completa. Ahora levántate y ve a correr, rodar o lo que mejor puedas hacer —aseveró el ruso.

—Lo haría encantado si me sueltas para que me pueda levantar.

—¿Eh? —Viktor por fin abrió los ojos y observó todo lo que ocurría.

Antes que avergonzarse por estar abrazando a Yuuri, lo miró fijamente y le sonrió. El japonés se levantó raudamente pero antes de que pudiera salir del futón, Viktor lo tomó de un brazo y lo detuvo.

—Espera... —pidió Nikiforov y su pupilo lo miró sorprendido sin decir nada, nuevamente su sonrojo se había hecho presente ya que esos bellos ojos celestes parecían tener el poder de hipnotizarlo.

—Cuídate —dijo Viktor para luego acercarse y besarlo en la mejilla derecha.

Tras eso, lo soltó y se echó nuevamente a dormir. Yuuri sentía una sensación parecía a la ebriedad, una extraña mezcla entre mareo y euforia. Salió casi despavorido de esa habitación, llegó al baño y nomás de cerrar la puerta, se tiró al piso emulando movimientos de convulsión.

—¡¡¡Aahhhh...noooo!!! ¡Basta, basta, ya no puedo más con esto! —gritaba a viva voz. —¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué a mí?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Yuuri? —cuestionó con cierta preocupación Mari Katsuki, su hermana, tocando a la puerta luego de escuchar esos extraños alaridos.

—¡¡¡N-nada!!! Estoy bien —se levantó de golpe del suelo y sacudió su ropa.

—Tus gritos se escuchan por todo el pasillo, recuerda que todavía hay gente durmiendo en la residencia —lo reprendió la mujer.

—¡¡¡¡Lo siento, lo siento!!! —contestó avergonzado. —Ya me calmo.

***

Yuuri finalmente salió a correr, tal y como le había indicado su entrenador. Decidió iniciar a ritmo moderado para ir calentando.

—¿Qué le a pasa, Viktor? ¡¡¡50 km son demasiados!!! —se quejó de nueva cuenta.

Iba a ponerse los auriculares cuando escuchó a un perro ladrar, cosa que lo hizo detenerse y cuando volteó a ver, sonrió al ver se trataba de Makkachin, el poodle de Viktor.

—Hola, amigo. ¿Me vas a acompañar? —preguntó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del can.

El perro ladró como dándole un sí por respuesta.

—Eres muy bonito e inteligente, me recuerdas tanto a Vic-chan —dijo con un tono nostálgico. —Bueno, ya que Viktor no viene, vamos juntos entonces —retomó su camino seguido por Makkachin.

***

Tras una hora corriendo, Yuuri sentía que no podía más, estaba agotado. Se detuvo en medio de un puente para beber un poco de agua y tratar de recobrar el aliento. Por supuesto, el perro también paró allí junto con él.

—¡¡¡Ufff!!! ¡Esto es muy duro y eso que apenas voy por la mitad!!! —se lamentó.

De pronto, empezó de nuevo a recordar lo de la mañana cuando despertó y Viktor lo tenía abrazado y luego cuando lo besó al despedirse. Se ruborizó y tocó con su índice derecho el lugar donde sintió los labios del ruso entrar en contacto con su piel.

_"Cuídate"_

—Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos —agachó la mirada mientras una sonrisa tonta se formaba en sus labios. —Fue agradable, demasiado agradable en realidad. No me disgustó para nada que hiciera eso —exhaló con fuerza. —Apenas empiezo a conocer a Viktor y siento que llevo años a su lado.

Bebió un poco de agua y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, una extraña sensación de ilusión y felicidad invadía su corazón repentinamente.

—Estoy viviendo mi propio sueño. Viktor está interesado en mí y puedo sentir que me tiene cierto afecto. ¿Será solo admiración lo que siento por él? Quisiera ser alguien importante para él, así como él lo es para mí.

Guardó su botella con agua en la mochila que traía y se dispuso a seguir su rutina cuando escuchó a alguien gritando desaforadamente.

—¡¡¡VIKTOOOOORRRR!!!

Volteó a mirar y quedó todo pálido al reconocerlo plenamente a medida que venía hacia él.

—¡¡¡Oh no, es ese vándalo ruso!!! —¿Qué hace aquí en Hasetsu? —se preguntó.

—¿¡Viktor...dónde est...--!? —calló de golpe al ver a Yuuri. ¡¡¡AHHHHH, ERES TÚ, GORDO!!!

Yuuri asustado dio media vuelta con todas las intenciones de huir de él pero en cuestión de pocos segundos, el joven Plisetsky, con equipaje y todo, lo alcanzó tirándolo por la ropa y obligándolo finalmente a detenerse.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, cerdo? ¡¡¡Ahora mismo me llevarás con Viktor!!! —exigió enojado tomándolo del cuello de su ropa.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Ya suéltame! —pudo zafar de su agresor.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —gritó el rubio acercándose más.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el japonés visiblemente confundido.

El menor suspiró fastidiado, tenía muchas ganas de golpear al otro en medio de la cara pero se contuvo mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños con fuerza.

—¡Estúpido gordo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste venir hasta aquí? ¡¡¡Eres un maldito atrevido!!! ¡¡¡Viktor me prometió un programa a mi primero, mi debut como Senior se acerca y tú lo hiciste viajar desde Rusia en el peor momento!!! —reclamó el más joven a los gritos.

—Yo no hice nada —se defendió. —Viktor se apareció en mi casa y dijo que quiere ser mi nuevo entrenador, yo jamás me lo esperé. Me tomó por sorpresa semejante proposición —contestó Yuuri.

—¿Y tú aceptaste esa tontería?

—Sí, Viktor me convenció. Confía en mí y deseo demostrarle que puedo triunfar y ser su...--

El rubio lo interrumpió inmediatamente al predecir exactamente lo que el otro iría a afirmar.

¿¡Su sucesor!? —preguntó el joven ruso con una sonrisa ladina.

El japonés asintió solo modestamente.

—¡En verdad no se puedes ser más idiota, Katsuki Yuuri! —se burló. —Estamos hablando del gran Viktor Nikiforov, cinco veces campeón mundial de patinaje. ¡¡¡Comparado con él, eres nada!!! ¿Cómo crees que podrías ser su sucesor si al final de un Grand Prix vas a un baño a llorar como niñita por tu fracaso?

—Lo que sucede es que me subestimas demasiado —respondió Yuuri con seriedad.

—¿Eso crees? Recuerda que quedaste en último lugar, eres un perdedor y por lo tanto, no eres digno de ser entrenado por Viktor porque solo le harás quedar en ridículo. ¡¡¡Si eso llegara a pasar, juro que te cortaré el cuello con la cuchilla de mis patines!!! —volvió a gritar, empujándolo un poco.

Yuuri ya no pudo soportar tanta impertinencia por parte del otro, ya había tragado bastante humillación hasta ahí.

—Ya te dije, Viktor vino por mi. Me eligió a mí y no lo pienso defraudar. No tienes derecho de hablarme de esa manera si al fin de cuentas esta fue idea suya.

El ruso se puso a temblar de la rabia pues lo que el otro le decía era verdad. Viktor claramente eligió a Yuuri y lo había dejado de lado, olvidando aparentemente la promesa que le hizo. Los ojos llenos de cólera del chico lo desconcertaban y no era capaz de entender las razones de su desmedido odio.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me odias tanto? Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada pero desde el último Grand Prix me traes mucha rabia y ahora todavía más —sentenció el de anteojos, hastiado ante la tensa situación.

—¡¡¡No quiero que te pases de listo con él!!! —gritoneó Plisestsky.

—¿Acaso me dices todo esto porque Viktor te gusta?

—¿Gustarme? —respondió el rubio con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Sí, actúas si tuvieras celos —acusó el nipón. —Y mucho más que simples celos profesionales.

El joven ruso levantó la mirada hacia su contrario y sonrió presuntuosamente, con claros aires de ganador.

—Bien, ya que lo preguntas, te lo diré. Este el momento de la verdad, Katsuki Yuuri.

—¿Uh? —exclamó el japonés.

—La verdad es que Viktor no solo es mi compañero de equipo, él es mucho más que solo eso.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Katsuki con notable temor, pretendiendo que no entendía nada.

—¡Qué él y yo somo amantes! —respondió Yuri de manera contundente.

Yuuri quedó paralizado ante esa confesión, pudo sentir algo quebrarse dentro de su ser y luego una aguda e inesperada sensación de dolor que estrujaba su pecho.


	4. Tercero en discordia

Dos días pasaron de la llegada de Yuri Plisetsky a Hasetsu, trayendo consigo su usual mala actitud y obligando a Yuuri a conducirlo hasta el paradero de Viktor. Como no pudo deshacerse del ruso desde que lo encontró por casualidad, no tuvo más remedio que llevárselo hasta Yu-topia e instalarlo allí como otro invitado suyo. Pero minutos después de hacerlo, empezó a arrepentirse de su decisión ya que el rubio se mostraba suspicaz ante todo lo que le rodeaba y no hacía más que quejarse.

Por supuesto, los reclamos a Viktor tampoco se hicieron esperar. Ni bien el rubio lo vio, comenzó a cuestionarle por haberse marchado y también por olvidar su promesa de entrenarlo para su debut como Senior.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto, Viktor! Me lo prometiste y ahora te haces el desmemoriado. Es una vergüenza para mí que me cambies por este gordo. ¡¡¡Tienes que regresar a Rusia conmigo pero yaaaaa!!! ¿Qué te pasa? Acaso no tienes palabra? —reclamaba Yuri a los gritos golpeando la mesa que tenía en frente.

—Más bien tengo hambre —respondió el mayor restándole importancia a las quejas de su joven compatriota.

—¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Deja de burlarte de mí porque...-- —el rubio fue interrumpido.

—¡¡¡Oye, cerdito!!! —se dirigió a Yuuri. —¿Me traes katsudon, por favor? Y también uno para este gatito furioso, ya que a la par de sus gritos puedo escuchar el tremendo ruido de su estómago hambriento.

—De acuerdo. Pero por favor, ya no me digas cerdito. Mi autoestima se deteriora más y más cada vez que pronuncias ese apodo —contestó el de anteojos con un tono ciertamente depresivo.

—Ya te ganaste ese apodo y solo te lo quitaré solo cuando vuelvas a estar en buena condición física. Porque con lo que eres ahora, solo estás en condición de quebrar toda una pista con tanto sobrepeso jajajajaja —se burló.

—¿En serio piensas entrenar a esta cosa obesa? —añadió Yuri, echándole más sal a la herida ajena.

El japonés salió de ahí inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Aguantar las burlas de Viktor era algo difícil pero además, tener que soportar también las de Yuri, se estaba convirtiendo una verdadera tortura.

—¡Par de rusos soberbios! Claro como son tan bellos, esbeltos y atractivos se sienten con todo el derecho de denigrarme. ¡No es mi culpa que tienda a engordar! Es algo ¿genético? —se quejó en voz alta para sí mismo.

—Es solo tu culpa por andar tragando como cerdo y no respetar el régimen como atleta —le respondió Minako apareciendo detrás de él de manera repentina.

—¡¡¡Waaaa!!! —gritó espantado. ¡Minako-sensei, pero qué susto!

La mujer se acercó a él y lo ayudó a servir el katsudon en un par de tazones que tenía en frente.

—¡No se te ocurra retroceder un solo paso, Yuuri! —dijo ella con notable seriedad.

El patinador japonés quedó viéndola con un semblante que dejaba entrever un montón de dudas.

—¿Eh? No comprendo.

—Por el glorioso futuro de tu carrera como patinador no permitas que ese chico se lleve a Viktor de regreso a Rusia. ¡¡¡No lo permitas, Yuuri!!!

—¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijo?

—Imposible no hacerlo si grita como un desquiciado —observó la mujer. —Mira que para ser tan pequeño tiene un enorme carácter endemoniado. ¡¡¡Pero más vale que no dejes ir a Viktor, él tiene que quedarse contigo!!! Te eligió a ti y debes aprovechar eso, ¿entendiste?

—Pero si Viktor se arrepiente y desea irse, no podré hacer nada para evitarlo —respondió el otro con tristeza.

Minako suspiró hastiada, la actitud negativa y conformista de Yuuri la hacía enfadar muchísimo, por lo que lo volteó y empezó a zarandearlo tomándolo de los hombros.

—¡¡¡No seas tonto, Yuuri!!! Tienes que conquistar a Viktor, seducirlo, cautivarlo, hacerlo tuyo a como dé lugar y quitar a ese niño grosero de su camino —exigió ella a regañadientes.

—Sigo sin comprender nada —insistió el joven visiblemente shocekado.

—Dale a Viktor lo que él quiere de ti y haz que se quede contigo. Ahora vuelve allá, dale el katsudon que pidió y no se te ocurra moverte un paso de esa sala. Es tu entrenador y debes permanecer a el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Ten en cuenta que el tercero en discordia aquí es Yuri Plisetsky y no tú!

—¿Tercero en discordia?

—Yuuri, lárgate de una vez, por favor —pidió mientras le enseñaba uno de sus puños cerrados a modo de amenaza, el otro no tuvo más remedio que asentir y obedecer a su profesora.

El joven Katsuki fue de regreso a la sala donde estaban Viktor y Yuri esperando para comer. Se sentía bastante abrumado por todo, especialmente por la presión de recuperar cuanto antes su peso ideal y las extrañas palabras de su profesora de ballet, las cuales que no sabía como interpretar.

Por otro lado, le desconcertaba la aparente seductora actitud de Viktor para con él, así como esa avalancha de sentimientos desconocidos que empezaba a desarrollar hacia su entrenador y lo que era peor, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de ese chico a quien llamaba el "vándalo ruso".

_"La verdad es que Viktor no solo es mi compañero de equipo. Él es mucho más que solo eso. ¡Él y yo somos amantes!"_

Yuuri no entendía porque aquello lo hacía sentir tan mal, al punto de provocarle un nudo en la garganta e irrefrenables ganas de llorar. Permaneció fuera de la sala un momento en lo que intentaba calmarse y fingir que nada le sucedía.

Entonces escuchó que Viktor y Yuri conversaban tranquila y distendidamente pero no entendía una sola palabra de lo que decían pues hablaban en ruso aunque moría de ganas por comprenderlos; por el tono de sus voces, podía notar un alto nivel de confort e intimidad entre ambos.

Viktor hablaba con suavidad y delicadeza, cosa que parecía sosegar al más joven, quien le respondía con voz pacífica e incluso se lo podía escuchar emitir unas tímidas risas ante las palabras del mayor.

—Ellos se llevan muy bien —dijo Katsuki para sí mismo. —Se conocen desde hace tiempo y parece que los une algo muy fuerte. Eso es algo no pasa conmigo. —empezaba a dolerle el pecho. Yuri Plisetsky es mejor que yo y si es verdad que ellos son amantes como me lo aseguró, siento que me estoy metiendo en medio de ellos.

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tenía a su hermana al lado y lo estaba observando con extrañeza al verlo parado como un tonto al lado de esa puerta y sosteniendo un par de tazones de katsudon.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Yuuri? ¡No me digas que te vas a comer esos dos tazones! ¿No se supone que estás a dieta? —cuestionó la muchacha.

—¡¡¡N-nada!!! —replicó todo pálido y asustado. —Yo solo traía esto para ellos y...--

—¿Ellos? ¿No me digas que tienes más invitados? —preguntó Mari para luego ingresar a la sala.

Ambos rusos voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo pero quien definitivamente llamó su atención fue el joven rubio. La mujer pegó un grito digno de una fangirl histérica al ver a su músico favorito en persona.

—¡¡¡No puede ser!!! —exclamó toda ruborizada. "Es idéntico a mi ídolo Takao, el rubio" —pensó Mari Katsuki sin poder esconder su profunda emoción.

—¡Ah! Mira, él es Yuri...Yuri Plisetsky —comentó el de anteojo a su hermana mayor.

—¿Se llaman igual? ¡Ah, pero qué confuso! De ahora en más, te llamarás Yurio —aseveró ella, señalándolo.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉÉÉÉ!!!??? —el rubio se exaltó de nueva cuenta.

—Bueno, iré a mis tareas —dijo ella y se marchó de allí

Obviamente, a Yuri no le había hecho gracia que lo nombraran de esa manera, sin embargo a Viktor le pareció bastante genial.

—Así que...Yurio —se mofó el mayor.

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo no me llamo así!!! —refutó el otro.

Viktor no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante la molestia de su joven compañero. Al ver esa interacción entre ambos, Yuuri volvió a sentir esa opresión en el pecho.

—A-aquí tienen —dijo y les puso a cada uno un tazón en frente con los correspondientes palillos.

—¡Muchas gracias, cerdito! —exclamó Viktor.

—¡Oh! Esto se ve bien. ¿Pero cómo se supone voy a comer con estas cosas? ¡¡¡Dame un tenedor!!! —exigió el rubio.

Yuuri suspiró fastidiado y terminó regresando a la cocina por ese utensilio. Yuri Plisetsky era un huésped realmente complicado para su gusto.

***

Después de tan deliciosa cena, Yurio -a quien ahora llamaban así a pesar de sus quejas- terminó rendido y fue a dormir. En tanto Viktor permaneció en su habitación y al terminar de revisar sus cuentas de redes sociales en su celular, se sintió algo aburrido y se levantó de la cama.

Como todavía no tenía sueño, salió de ese lugar y fue en búsqueda de Yuuri. Lo había perdido de vista después de la cena y cuando preguntó por él, le dijeron que había salido pero supuso que ya había regresado para entonces, así que se dirigió a la habitación de alumno.

—¿Yuuri? —lo llamó, golpeando a su puerta con suavidad.

El joven estaba a punto de dormirse pero al escuchar la voz de su entrenador, se levantó sobresaltado y buscó sus anteojos con prisa.

—¿Estás aquí, Yuuri? ¿Puedo pasar? —insistió el mayor.

¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! —gritó desesperado, sintiendo como se veía invadido por la ansiedad nuevamente. —Un momento, por favor.

Al caer en la cuenta de que las paredes de su habitación estaban repletas de pósters de Viktor, pegó un brinco de la cama y tan rápido como pudo, los quitó todos. Cuando acabó de lanzarlos bajo su cama, el ruso abrió la puerta ya impaciente. Estuvo a nada de descubrirlo.

—¿Estás bien, Yuuri? Escuché ruidos extraños y me permití pasar.

—¿¡Eh!? Sí, estaba acomodando un poco —sonrió intentando disimular su alteración. —Tenía un poco de desorden por aquí.

—Pues yo lo veo todo muy ordenado —contestó Viktor y cerró la puerta.

Yuuri se sentó en su cama y enseguida Viktor hizo lo mismo, quedando inmediatamente al lado del menor a pesar de que había suficiente espacio. Pero no, el ruso prefirió sentarse justo al lado del chico, quien empezaba a ponerse como siempre muy nervioso al tenerlo tan cerca de él.

—¿A dónde habías ido? —preguntó Nikiforov. Te estuve buscando después de la cena.

—Fui a Ice Castle, necesitaba relajarme y patinar un poco —confesó.

—Te dije que no podías patinar hasta que terminaras de adelgazar, ¿cierto? —el ruso lo reprendió.

—Sí...pero...en verdad, necesitaba hacerlo. Es lo único que realmente apacigua mis nervios —contestó visiblemente desanimado. —Lamento haberte desobedecido, Viktor

—Mmm...luego hablaremos de tu sanción, cerdito —contestó el otro viéndolo con una sonrisa-

Al notar eso, Yuuri podía sentir que sus mejillas ardían, era evidente que se estaba sonrojando sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que te puso tan nervioso? —cuestionó el ruso. ¿Acaso la presencia de Yurio en este lugar?

Katsuki no tenía el valor de responderle que efectivamente ese era el motivo que lo traía así de nervioso y consternado, tampoco podía seguir viéndolo a la cara por lo que giró la cabeza y fijó la vista al frente, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

—Yuuri, me gustaría que confíes en mí. Anda, cuéntame qué te sucede.

—Tú le hiciste una promesa a Yurio —dijo el japonés en voz apenas audible. —Y él ha venido por ti, para que cumplas con eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Admito que se me olvidó lo que le dije y estoy intentando encontrar la manera de arreglarlo todo pero te dí mi palabra, te entrenaré y te haré campeón porque ese es mi gran deseo —respondió el mayor.

Viktor parecía muy seguro al afirmar aquello, sin embargo, Yuuri no había dejado un solo momento de pensar aquello que lo mortificaba y le producía dolor en el pecho. Estando ahí tan cerca de su entrenador, se dio cuenta que no deseaba que se marchara, quería que permanecer a su lado porque su compañía le hacía bien y anhelaba que esos hermosos ojos claros se posaran únicamente en él por siempre.

Por primera vez, Yuuri se percató de que eso tan confuso y doloroso no eran más que celos, unos horribles celos. No quería perder a Viktor y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer que se quede pero había algo que le urgía saber; eso que lo estaba devastando por dentro.

Reunió el coraje necesario para volver nuevamente la vista hacia su coach.

—¿Podrías responderme algo con sinceridad, Viktor?

—Claro, ¿tú dirás?

—¿Es verdad que...Yurio y tú...son...amantes? —dudó bastante pero consiguió formular su pregunta finalmente-

Viktor quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a su pupilo, enseñándole de nuevo esa cínica sonrisa seductora que lo dejaba atontado y nervioso. El japonés ni siquiera notó el instante en que su entrenador se acercó por completo a él para apoderarse de sus labios con total alevosía.

Yuuri se asustó un poco ante lo que ocurría pero cuando intentó moverse, Viktor lo detuvo y no conforme con eso, lo tomó por la nuca y lo siguió besando hasta que que ya no pudo resistirlo más, cerró los ojos y acabó correspondiéndolo con desesperación.

Al sentir la suave presión de la lengua de Viktor sobre sus labios, los entreabrió dándole paso gentilmente y así terminó por entregarse a ese mar de sensaciones excitantes e inexploradas para él. Era la primera vez que lo besaban de una manera tan apasionada, se sentía extasiado y quería más de eso.

Todos sus celos, inseguridades y molestias se habían esfumado por completo a medida que su boca era explorada por la habilidosa e inquieta lengua de su entrenador.

—¡M-mmm...! —exclamó el nipón sin poder contenerse.

En ese intenso momento, Yuuri finalmente comprendió lo que sentía. La admiración hacia ese hermoso hombre había ido mucho más allá y para esas alturas se hallaba completamente enamorado de él. Ahora lo deseaba con desesperación e instintivamente abrazó a Viktor rodeándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia él a medida que se echaba lentamente a su cama.


	5. Relaciones insanas

Viktor quedó gratamente sorprendido ante la acción de Yuuri. Se alegró al darse cuenta que no le era nada indiferente y que no se equivocó en sus percepciones cuando le daba la ligera impresión de que el joven se sentía atraído hacia él, ahora confirmaba que era verdad.

—¡Ah! Me encantas, Yuuri —susurró mientras lamía los labios ajenos, intentando provocarlo todavía más.

Levantó la camiseta del menor dejando su torso expuesto a sus curiosas manos y lo acarició a la par que dirigía sus besos al cuello ajeno. El japonés hacía todo lo posible por contener sus quejidos, apretaba sus labios hasta que le fue imposible seguirlo haciendo en el momento que sintió los dientes del ruso mordiendo sádicamente uno de sus pezones y pellizcando el otro.

—¡¡¡Mmmm...aaaahhh!!! —dejó escapar un sonoro gemido.

Inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. El mayor lo miró con cierta perversión al notarlo tan excitado.

—No hagas eso, quiero escucharte gemir —contestó el otro.

—Es que podrían descubrirnos —murmuró sin apartar sus manos.

—Si insistes en taparte en la boca, tendré que amarrar tus manos y ahí sí que no tendré piedad. Te haré gritar como nunca en tu vida y todos van a enterarse de las cosas que hacemos. Tú eliges, Yuuri —guiñó un ojo.

La expresión sádica de Viktor dejó algo pasmado a Katsuki, quien pudo notar que el ruso hablaba en serio y que no le importaría en absoluto ser descubierto por los demás. Quizás hasta se sentiría orgulloso de su hazaña.

El nipón finalmente cedió, hizo sus manos a un lado y entonces Nikiforov prosiguió con lo suyo. Comenzó a repartir lentos y suaves besos en el pecho del menor y sumó sus manos a la excitante labor de encenderlo.

Viktor continuó descendiendo, sin dejar de besar cada pedazo de piel que hallaba a su paso haciendo estremecer a ese chico, a quien esa noche estaba dispuesto a robar su inocencia.

Llegó hasta el borde del pantalón ajeno y los tomó con ambas manos asegurándose de que iría a sacárselos junto con su ropa interior. Clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Yuuri, lo veía todo sonrojado preso del nerviosismo y la ansiedad, cosa que le resultaba encantadora.

Bajó la prenda de vestir con la lentitud digna de una tortura y se relamió los labios al notar que claramente bajo de esas telas hallaría una deliciosa erección provocada por él mismo. Yuuri empezó a temblar, estaba a punto de quedar expuesto ante ese bello hombre que tanto le gustaba. Todavía tenía algo de pudor, así que cerró los ojos para evitar ver cuando aquello fuera a suceder.

Pero en cuestión de microsegundos, se vio obligado a abrirlos de nuevo cuando escuchó el estruendoso ruido de su puerta que fue abierta de una patada. Al voltear a mirar se encontró a cierto adolescente rubio que los observaba con una expresión de odio infinito.

—¡¡¡Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí, Viktor!!! —gritó Yurio.

—¡Guarda silencio! —lo reprendió el mayor y salió de la cama del japonés.

Yuuri quedó helado, solo quería que lo tragara la tierra en ese instante, ya que lo habían pillado de la manera más embarazosa posible. Se acomodó la ropa como pudo y no supo qué debía hacer exactamente.

El rubio ingresó a la habitación como una bestia furiosa y se acercó al ruso mayor con todas intenciones de propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro pero este lo detuvo, truncando así sus intenciones.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? ¡No hagas eso! —lo sujetó tomándolo por los brazos.

—¡¡¡Idiota!!! Mereces que te escupa en la cara, ¿sabes? —refutó el otro a regañadientes a medida que forcejeaba

—Si con eso vas a tranquilizarte, hazlo entonces —respondió Viktor de forma desafiante.

Yuuri no era capaz de decir y mucho menos hacer nada. Permaneció sentado en su cama viéndolos discutir frente a él. Se pusieron a hablar en ruso y ya no pudo entenderles nada pero le sorprendía que el rubio se mostrara tan enojado y el otro parecía inquebrantable.

—No voy a dejar que te quedes aquí con este —el más joven señaló a Katsuki. ¡Vendrás conmigo ya! —empujó al hombre hacia la puerta.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuuri —Viktor se excusó enseñándole una sonrisa de resignación.

Yuuri vio como Yurio se llevó a Viktor de allí sin que el otro opusiera resistencia alguna. No podía evitar sentirse como un niño al que le arrebataron su juguete favorito, sintió ganas de llorar.

Quedó con la vista fija en el pasillo vacío, esos dos se marcharon y dejaron su puerta abierta. Pero desde ahí, podía escucharlos discutir por más que intentaban moderar el volumen de sus voces.

Yuuri se compuso y apretó sus puños con fuerza, llevaba una mezcla de tristeza y rabia pero ahora ya podía reconocer plenamente que esos eran celos y ahora habían vuelto con mucha más intensidad que antes.

Tenía ganas de azotar la puerta y cerrarla para no seguirlos escuchando pero a la vez necesitaba conocer la verdad respecto a la relación que existía entre los patinadores rusos. Permaneció de pie en su lugar hasta no pudo aguantar más y se dirigió al lugar donde se hallaban los otros dos.

Los rusos habían ido a la recámara de Viktor y cerraron la puerta. Yuuri permaneció detrás de la misma y se puso a escuchar. Para su fortuna, ellos estaban hablando en su idioma natal.

—¡Ya deja el escándalo, Yurio! —exigió el mayor.

—¡Qué no me llames así, maldita sea!

—Es muy tarde. Baja la voz y respeta a los que están durmiendo, por favor. —Viktor intentaba ser un poco razonable.

—¡¡¡Me importa una mierda los que están durmiendo!!! Soy capaz de salir a gritar y contarles a todos lo que estabas a punto de hacer con ese idiota —empujó a su contrario.

—¡¡¡Basta!!! —exclamó Nikiforov y tomó al menor del brazo derecho.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido, en verdad Viktor empezaba a enojarse, cosa que no era común en él.

—Estoy harto de tu actitud, ¿sabes? —afirmó Viktor. ¿A qué viniste hasta aquí? ¿Acaso a controlarme como siempre?

—¡Eres un maldito descarado, Viktor! Vine porque olvidaste la promesa que me hiciste aun sabiendo cuan importante es eso para mí —respondió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenar de espesas lágrimas. —Y también porque no voy a permitir que estés con otro hombre, menos con ese cerdo de Yuuri Katsuki.

El aludido que se encontraba afuera, iba sintiendo cada vez más indignación y cólera al escuchar como ese arrogante quinceañero se refería a él con ofensas. Tenía ganas de meterse a la habitación ajena y tomar parte en la contienda pero optó por no hacerlo. Ya lo que escuchó luego lo dejó perplejo.

—Yuri, comprendo que estés celoso pero esto no funciona de la manera que supones, ya conoces las reglas —inquirió el mayor. —Nunca nos engañamos al respecto, ¿verdad?

—¡¡¡Ah!!! ¿Tanto te interesa ese gordo?

—Sí, me interesa mucho —respondió el otro con convicción. —Me interesa incluso más de lo que creí en un principio.

El corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelco al escuchar las palabras de Viktor y no pudo evitar sentirse contento por eso.

—¿¡Y te lo ibas a follar si no lo hubiera impedido!? —reclamó el menor con voz casi quebrada. —¿Por qué Viktor? ¿Por qué nunca soy suficiente para ti?

—No te pongas así. Lo que siento por ti nunca va a cambiar —Viktor lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos. —Sabes lo mucho que te quiero.

Yurio lo miró con los ojos flameantes y estaba a punto de romperse a llorar.

—Eres un chico maravilloso y me gustas mucho —añadió el mayor. —Pero sabes que me gustas más cuando eres un gatito tierno y complaciente, en lugar de uno arisco y obstinado

—¡No vayas detrás de Yuuri, por favor! Ya le dije que somos amantes.

Viktor suspiró hastiado y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —Nikiforov lo soltó de su agarre y se apartó de él, aún más molesto que hacía un rato.

—¿Qué acaso vas a negarlo? —preguntó el menor acusadoramente.

—¡No tenías derecho alguno, Yuri! Eso no tiene que saberlo nadie más. ¿Sabes todo lo que arriesgas si alguien llega a enterase? Arriesgas nuestras carreras, la mía que ya esta hecha y la tuya que apenas empieza —comentó el mayor. —Y no solo eso, también podrían meterme preso debido a tu edad.

—Sí, lo sé. ¡¡¡Pero entiende que todo fue producto de mi desesperación!! ¿Qué querías después de todo lo que hiciste? ¡¡¡No quiero que sigas con lo mismo, Viktor!!!

Yuuri había escuchado perfectamente cada palabra que ellos pronunciaron y estaba petrificado al confirmar que efectivamente ellos mantenían una relación amorosa. Las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos inconteniblemente. Viktor exhaló con fuerza, le preocupaba lo que pudiera ocurrir y Yurio por su parte, se dio cuenta que había hecho muy mal al exponerlos tan irresponsablemente.

—¡Entiende que no soporto que estés con otros hombres!

—Ya no grites, por favor.

—¡¡¡En el Grand Prix Final tuve que soportar verte seduciendo al imbécil de Chris!!!

—¿Otra vez con eso? —replicó Nikiforov. —Ya te he aclarado como mil veces esa cuestión y te pones en ese plan de chiquillo caprichoso e insportable que tanto me irrita.

—¡¡¡Esa noche estuve esperádote como un tonto en la habitación y nunca llegaste!!! —sollozó. —Me quedé dormido en tu cama mientras tú estabas en otro lado, revolcándote con ese estúpido suizo.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez, Yuri? —insistió el mayor.

—¡¡¡Todo esto es por la maldita diferencia de edad que existe entre nosotros y también porque en Rusia no podemos ser libres!!! —se desmoronó por completo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¡Estoy harto, Vitya! ¡¡¡Harto de que existan tantas malditas barreras que nos impidan vivir como queremos!!!

Viktor fue hasta él y lo abrazó, realmente no podía verlo llorar de esa manera.

—Ya, pequeño gatito —trató de consolarlo. No llores, por favor.

Yuri se aferró a Viktor y lloró más mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho ajeno y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Lo sé, soy de lo peor —susurró el mayor. —Perdóname, ¿sí?

—Lo haré pero con una condición —dijo Yurio en medio de sollozos.

—Claro —respondió Viktor, viéndolo con ternura.

—Déjame dormir contigo esta noche —pidió el menor.

—Solo si dejas de llorar y me enseñas una sonrisa —le guiñó un ojo. —Es muy extraño verte sonreír, siempre estás tan serio y malhumorado pero me encanta cuando sonríes para mí —se le quedó viendo con fijeza.

Yurio se sonrojó, a pesar de su fiero carácter le encantaba cuando el hombre le decía esas cosas y no podía resistirse a la celeste e intensa mirada como tampoco a la bella sonrisa del pentacampeón.

—De acuerdo, dormiremos juntos —inquirió Viktor.

En tanto, Yuuri permanecía afuera secándose las lágrimas. Sentía le habían roto el corazón de la peor manera pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que Viktor y él no eran una pareja sentimental y que por tanto, no tenía absolutamente nada que reclamarle.

Al fin de cuentas, el ruso nunca le prometió nada de esa índole. A pesar de lo que ocurrió esa noche en su habitación, donde el otro le confesó sus sentimientos y también estuvo dispuesto a mantener relaciones sexuales con él.

De un momento a otro, fue como si a Yuuri le hubiera nacido inusitada actitud cargada de tenacidad. A pesar de todo lo que se enteró, también sabía que Viktor tenía interés en él y que lo deseaba. Por primera vez, sintió tanta confianza en sí mismo. 

—¡Voy a luchar por él! —se dijo a sí mismo con notable determinación y acto seguido, tocó a la puerta de Viktor, quien abrió enseguida y se sorprendió al encontrarlo allí.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó el hombre con inocultable alegría aunque también un tanto extrañado.

Yurio desde su sitio, quedó observando atentamente con absoluta desconfianza.

—Vamos a dormir juntos esta noche, Viktor —dijo Yuuri.

—¡Olvídalo, cerdo! —interfirió Yurio. —Yo dormiré con él.

—No hay problema —replicó Viktor. —Hay espacio suficiente para los tres en este futón...o mejor dicho, para los cuatro —señaló a su perro quien estaba a sentado al lado.

—¡Maldición! —espetó por lo bajo el más joven.

A Yurio no le hizo gracia la decisión del mayor pero optó por no emitir ya opinión alguna al respecto a pesar de que Yuuri arruinó sus planes por completo.

Esa noche terminaron durmiendo todos juntos, cada uno al lado de ese guapísimo y cautivador hombre que a ambos los traía totalmente apasionados y por el cual se disputarían de una manera ciertamente insana.


	6. ¿Qué quieres que sea yo para ti?

Al día siguiente, Yurio despertó y se encontró con una sorpresa bastante desagradable, estaba abrazado a Yuuri quien seguía durmiendo profundamente a su lado, muy cerca de él. Se sonrojó por completo y sin la menor consideración, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y gritó tan alto que todo el hotel pudo escucharlo.

—¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡PERO QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA!!!??? ¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE MI!!! ¡¡¡QUÉ ASCO, MALDITO CERDO!!! —respiraba bastante alterado.

Con eso, Yuuri se pegó el susto de su vida, despertando totalmente confundido. Saltó del futón, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡P-pero qué sucede!!!??? —preguntó tocándose el pecho, sentía que su corazón iba a salíserle del pecho. —¡Dios, qué susto! ¿¡Acaso estás loco para despertar a alguien de esa manera!?

—¡Me estabas abrazando! —contestó el joven ruso con una expresión de absoluta repugnancia.

—Es obvio que lo hice porque estaba dormido. —refutó Katsuki mientras tomaba sus anteojos para ponérselos.

—¡¡¡Y también te babeaste todo en mi cabello, eres un asco!!! —dijo el adolescente muy molesto. —En verdad eres un cerdo en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó Yuuri, sentía vergüenza aunque todo eso le había ocurrido de manera inconsciente.

El rubio lo miró con disgusto y se retiró rápidamente de esa habitación. Yuuri encogió los hombros, miró a los lados hasta cayó en la cuenta de que Viktor y Makkachin ya no estaban allí.

El japonés se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para salir a entrenar. Mientras lo hacía, le empezaron a asaltar pensamientos sobre las cosas que había escuchado la noche anterior cuando Viktor y Yurio discutían..

_"Sí, Yuuri me interesa mucho. Incluso más de lo que creí en un principio."_

—¿Le intereso? —se preguntó y una sonrisa florecía en sus labios. —Si Yurio no nos hubiese interrumpido anoche...-- —calló de golpe al recordar la candente situación en la que se vio envuelto con su coach.

_"¿Por qué Viktor? ¿Por qué nunca soy suficiente para ti?"_

—No puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Yurio se siente traicionado y me odia por eso pero ¿por qué si yo no he hecho nada, o sí?

_"Yurio, no te pongas así. Lo que siento por ti nunca va a cambiar. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero."_

—Viktor quiere a Yurio y está muy seguro sus sentimientos hacia él. ¿Entonces qué es lo que siente exactamente por mí? ¿O es que solo quiere jugar conmigo?

_"¡Ya le dije que tú y yo somos amantes! ¿Acaso vas a negarlo? Viktor...entiende ¡¡¡ya no soporto que estés con otros hombres!!!"_

—¿Eso quiere decir que Yurio no es el único y que Viktor es algo así como un casanova? Me dijo que le gusto y ya sabe que él a mí también. Pero no deseo ser uno más en su vida. ¡No, claro que no! Yo quiero ser el único, quiero que solo tenga ojos para mí. —exhaló pesadamente, se sentía demasiado confundido nuevamente. —Anoche dije que lucharía por Viktor pero ya no sé qué debería hacer.

***

Cuando Yuuri bajó las escaleras, lo hizo con intenciones de marcharse directamente a su entrenamiento hasta vio que Yurio estaba en una de las salas desayunando en compañía de Mari y Minako. El pequeño ruso parecía tener un hambre voraz y no le importaba que ambas mujeres lo estuvieran viendo mientras comía como si fuera que el desayuno fuera a huir de la mesa.

—¿Hay más? —preguntó a Mari extendiéndole su tazón.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió la mujer encantada de servirle. —Puedes comer todo lo que quieras.

—¿¡Uh!? —exclamó el rubio viendo a Yuuri parado en la puerta.

—¡Buenos días, Yuuri! —le saludó su profesora.

—Buenos días, Minako-sensei...Mari Onee-san —respondió e hizo un leve gesto de reverencia.

—¿Vas a desayunar? —le preguntó su hermana.

—No, ya voy de salida —se excusó.

—Como quieras. Yo traeré más desayuno para Yurio. ¡Ya vengo! —sonrió la mujer al chico que le recordaba tanto a su ídolo y se retiró del lugar.

—¿Han visto a Viktor por aquí? —preguntó el patinador nipón.

—Dijo que iría a recorrer la ciudad por su cuenta y salió hace como 2 horas en compañía de su perro —contestó Minako.

—Ah, ya veo.

Minako se volvió a Yuuri y lo observó por un instante, notó con prontitud que lucía algo desanimado y triste esa mañana. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía cuando algo no andaba bien con él. Sin embargo, no quiso ser imprudente y prefirió no preguntarle nada ya que Yurio estaba allí presente también. Sin embargo, intentó levantarte un poco el ánimo de otra manera.

¡Pero qué bien te ves hoy, Yuuri! Parece que el entrenamiento está dando resultados bastante rápido. ¡Te felicito! ¡No te rindas, tú puedes! —lo elogió.

—Gracias, Minako-sensei. Ya solo me faltan bajar unos 3 kg. para llegar a mi peso ideal —contestó Katsuki con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Sí ?Pues yo te veo exactamente igual de gordo que siempre —intervino el ruso con tono de burla.

—Tan amable como siempre, Yurio —replicó el japonés con una expresión de fastidio.

—¡No es cierto! —refutó la mujer algo molesta por el comentario del rubio. —¡Has adelgazado y te ves cada vez mejor!

—¡Ja! —sonrió de lado, siguiendo con sus intenciones de pisotear al otro. —Eso lo dice solo porque es su profesora pero Viktor no lo deja patinar aún porque sigue obeso.

Minako estaba harta de la manera en que Yurio trataba de tirar al piso la moral de Yuuri, tenía ganas de ahorcarlo pero se contuvo y respondió toda desafiante.

—La complexión corporal de Yuuri es así. Al menos él sí tiene un físico de hombre, como ser estatura ideal y luce fuerte. No como otros por ahí que tienen aspecto de niña jajajajajaja —se carcajeó.

—Un patinador artístico tiene que ser delgado y liviano, eso es fundamental para moverse con gracia y soltura. Un cerdo definitivamente no conseguirá lograr eso —contestó Plisetsky ya enojado. —Además, yo todavía estoy creciendo y tengo la juventud a mi favor —alardeó. —¡Cosa que él no y usted menos!

—¡¡¡Ahhh pero qué chiquillo insolente!!! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme vieja!? Te voy a...--

—¡¡¡Minako-sensei, noooo!!!

Yuuri la detuvo para que no se abalanzara sobre el chico y le propinara una paliza pero a Yurio pareció no importarlemucho y esta bien quien reía era él al ver a la alterada mujer.

—¡¡¡No sé como te dejaron estar en la liga masculina con esa apariencia de mujer!!! Con razón te dicen el hada rusa. ¡¡¡Espero que te quedes enano para siempre para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores!!!

—Va, mejor me largo. Ustedes me aburren —dijo Yurio y se marchó de ahí con notable prisa.

Yuuri soltó a Minako en cuanto el rubio se fue. La mujer todavía estaba con los nervios crispados por la impertinencia del joven ruso.

—¡¡¡Ese niño maleducado me las va a pagar!!! ¡No sé cómo Viktor puede soportarlo!

—Yurioooo...disculpa la demora, aquí tienes tu nueva ración —exclamó Mari entrando al sitio toda contenta hasta que no lo vio y se puso seria. —¡Uh! ¿Dónde está Yurio? —preguntó a los demás.

—Ya se fue —le respondió su hermano.

—¡¡¡Y espero que no regrese porque lo voy a moler a golpes si se cruza en mi camino!!! —aseveró Minako y también se retiró toda irritada.

Yuuri suspiró con alivio, afortunadamente las cosas no pasaron a mayores aunque le generaba mucho estrés que Yurio continuara haciendo de las suyas por ahí.

—Ese vándalo ruso tiene una boca muy grande. Si sigue así, un día va a encontrarse a alguien que lo ponga en su lugar y lo va a lamentar en serio.

***

Después de la incidentada mañana en el desayuno, Yuuri se dirigió a su correspondiente entrenamiento y Yurio fue al "Ice Castle" a practicar. El rubio pensó que luego del dichoso recorrido que fue a hacer por la ciudad, Viktor iría allí también pero tras medio día de estar patinando a solas, él susodicho nunca llegó al lugar.

El que sí se presentó por ahí fue Yuuri pero ni siquiera cruzaron palabra alguna. El japonés ni se acercó a la pista, solo lo vio charlando con sus amigos Yuko y Takeshi Nishigori por un momento y luego se marchó en compañía de su amigo.

A lo lejos, Yuko notó que Yurio dejó de practicar y parecía bastante inquieto mientras observaba su teléfono celular con insistencia. Se le acercó para poder conversar un poco con él.

—¿Todo bien, Yurio-kun? —preguntó la mujer.

—Estoy intentando dar con Viktor. —comentó el otro. —Desapareció desde la mañana y su última conexión fue hacia mediodía. Ahora lo llamo y resulta que tiene el celular apagado —chasqueó la lengua.

—Justamente Yuuri nos acaba de decir que Viktor había ido a recorrer la ciudad. De seguro se entretuvo por ahí y se le pasó la hora —explicó Yuko, intentando calmar al muchacho.

—Como sea. Yo esperaba que viniera a guiarme en la práctica pero no —rodó los ojos y guardó su teléfono. —Viktor prefiere andar de turista. Creo que no tiene sentido que lo siga esperando, así que me voy. ¡Adiós, Yuko!

—Cuídate, Yurio-kun —respondió ella y permaneció viéndolo con extrañeza.

Yurio se marchó hacia los vestidores, recogió sus cosas y abandonó "Ice Castle" bastante molesto. Yuko suguió mirándolo mientras se iba.

—Este chico realmente tiene un gran apego hacia Viktor.

***

Cuando Yurio iba de regreso al hotel, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó y se sorprendió al leer el nombre de Viktor en su pantalla. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y lo atendió rápidamente.

—¡Hasta que te dignas en aparecer, Viktor! —lo regañó.

—Me distraje recorriendo Hasetsu y olvidé que tenía que ir a la práctica —respondió con total despreocupación como era usual en él.

—¡Cuando no!

—¿Estás en "Ice Castle", gatito? —preguntó el mayor.

—Acabo de salir de ahí. Me aburrí de practicar solo y era obvio que ya no vendrías. Estoy yendo de regreso a las aguas termales.

—Ya veo. Dime, ¿está Yuuri ahí contigo?

—No, vi que el cerdo salió con Nishigori. Supongo que lo está ayudando con su entrenamiento. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso lo extrañas? —cuestionó el rubio acusadoramente.

—¡Eres tan gracioso, Yurio! —se burló. Yo vine al hotel a cambiarme y recargar la batería del celular un momento. Pero si estás solo, no vengas aún aquí. Ve la playa, te veré allá en cuestión de 15 minutos.

—De acuerdo. ¡Pero más vale que no me dejes plantado, anciano! 

***

Tal y como quedaron, Viktor y Yurio se reunieron a solas en la playa, estaban sentados a unos metros del mar en compañía de Makkachin mientras veían el bonito atardecer.

Viktor podía notar que el rubio se encontraba molesto con él pero se limitó a sonreirle como siempre cada vez que hacían contacto visual, provocando que el menor se sonrojara de forma automática.

—¿Me citaste aquí para estar sentados como tontos y decir nada? —cuestionó el menor.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu dáa, Yuri? —respondió Viktor haciendo caso omiso a la queja ajena.

—¡Vaya, hasta que no me dices Yurio! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer cosas para molestarme?

—Sé que no te gusta pero de todos modos ya te estás acostumbrando a que te llamen así.

—Y también, como siempre, jamás respondes a mis preguntas.

—Eres muy enojón, gatito —dijo Viktor y se acercó a abrazarlo.

Por un momento, creyó que el rubio lo empujaría al saberlo enfadado pero para su sorpresa, el otro no hizo eso y le correspondió abrazándolo también.

—El día estuvo muy aburrido sin ti —confesó el menor. —A decir verdad, te extrañaba mucho y quería que fueras a practicar conmigo.

—¿Es por eso que estabas tan molesto?

—En realidad, estoy molesto por todo. No me gusta esta ciudad, todo lo que deseo es que volvamos a Rusia y que las cosas entre nosotros sigan siendo como antes —contestó el adolescente.

—Pero dime Yuri, ¿no sientes que aquí tenemos un poco más de libertad que en Rusia?

El chico levantó la vista hacia Viktor y lo observó fijamente.

—Tal vez pero igual no quiero seguir aquí porque sé que estoy a un paso de perderte —sus hermosos ojos verdes se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. —Más ahora que tienes tanto interés en Yuuri Katsuki.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres que sea yo para ti? —preguntó Nikiforov.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Yurio lo miró confundido, no entendía el contexto de aquellas palabras.

—Lamento mucho siendo tan joven hayas tenido tantas pérdidas en tu vida, sé que todo eso ha sido muy duro para ti pero creo que posiblemente proyectaste los sentimientos que tenías por tus seres queridos en mí. Quizás me veas como una figura paterna y es eso lo que deseas que sea para ti —respondió el mayor.

Nada más de escuchar eso, Yurio lo soltó de golpe y se puso de pie quedando todavía más enojado que al principio.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda estás diciendo, Viktor!? —gritó tan alto asustando incluso al perro que estaba ahí somnoliento.

—Yo solo decía. Nunca hemos hablado de esto y no sé cómo me ves realmente. No sé si como a un padre, como a un hermano...o quizás como a un amigo.

—¡¡¡Idiota!!! ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso!? —el chico apretó sus puños. —¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¿Crees que con un familiar o un amigo haría todas las cosas que hice contigo?

Viktor lo observó y quedó pensativo, luego le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

—¡¡¡Aún cuando debería odiarte, no puedo hacerlo, Viktor!!! —se acercó al contrario y lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos. —Porque te amo demasiado y solo quiero que seas mi novio, mi pareja, mi amante. Llámalo como quieras pero esa es la única forma en la que te veo y si no te puedo tener de esa manera únicamente para mí, pues prefiero que te alejes de mi vida.

El mayor quedó ciertamente conmovido, Yurio era muy joven pero a la vez sabía exactamente lo que quería y no vaciló en su respuesta. Viktor se aproximó más a él, lo tomó por la cintura dejándolo pegado a su cuerpo y terminó besándolo apasionadamente, al tiempo que el sol terminaba de ponerse dando paso a una preciosa noche que los ocultaba con complicidad en la penumbra.

***

Horas más tarde, Viktor, Yurio y Makkachin llegaron juntos a Yu-topia justo para la hora de la cena pero el rubio dijo que antes de comer, tomaría un baño y se retiró prontamente.

Yuuri se encontraba en la sala viendo television en compañía de su familia pero no pudo ocultar su molestia en cuanto vio a Viktor regresar con Yurio; se excusó diciendo que estaba cansado y que iría ya a dormir.

—Vic-chan, ¿vas a cenar? —preguntó Hiroko Katsuki con su acostumbrada amabilidad.

—Sí, por favor. Me estoy muriendo de hambre respondió el ruso.

—Te serviré en un momento.

—Muchas gracias, regreso enseguida. Iré a lavarme las manos —comentó Viktor y salió de allí.

En realidad lo que Viktor quería era ir detrás de Yuuri y saber qué le ocurría, notó a la perfección que estaba enojado, por lo que fue con prisa y lo detuvo antes de que el chico se metiera a su habitación.

—¡Espera, Yuuri! —pidió el albino y lo tomó del brazo. ¿No me acompañarás a cenar?

—No, no tengo hambre —contestó cortante para luego soltarse del agarre ajeno.

—Ya veo pero aún así me gustaría que tomemos el baño juntos —insistió Viktor.

—Ya lo hice. Mientras tú estabas muy ocupado con Yurio por ahí —refutó el nipón casi a regañadientes, dejando entrever ciertos celos.

—Solo salimos a pasear por aquí cerca unos minutos —dijo el mayor.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así que "unos minutos" para ti equivalen a 3 o 4 horas? El sistema de medición ruso es increíble —ironizó el de anteojos.

—No es lo que estás pensando, Yuuri. Anda no seas así, vamos a dormir juntos hoy de nuevo —le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Olvídalo, Viktor! ¿Por qué mejor no se lo pides a tu amante y me dejas en paz? —dijo todo eso sin poder evitar ya que unas lágrimas se le fugaran.

—Yuuri, escúchame —pidió Viktor vanamente.

El otro no quiso saber nada, se metió a su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Nikiforov permaneció frente a esa recámara unos minutos y no podía sino sentirse un completo imbécil. Finalmente decidió regresar al comedor para no levantar sospechas, en tanto, Yuuri no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar de la impotencia con el rostro hundido en su almohada.

Esa noche, Viktor durmió con Yurio ya que no tuvo manera de obviarlo. El más joven de los rusos parecía estar muy cansado porque quedó dormido apenas unos minutos después de acostarse. Sin embargo, el hombre estaba intranquilo sabiendo a Yuuri tan molesto con él. Le costó muchísimo conciliar el sueño, exactamente como le estaba sucediendo al otro.

El albino tuvo ganas de levantarse e ir hasta la habitación de Yuuri pero no lo hizo, prefirió esperar a la mañana siguiente para conversar con él cuando las cosas estuvieran un poco más tranquilas.

***

Había amanecido y Yuuri despertó, apagó su alarma y quedó mirando el techo fijamente por un instante.

—No puedo evitar este sentimiento de culpa —dijo para sí. —No debí decirle esas cosas. Voy a disculparme con él, no quisiera que se enoje conmigo por eso y se vaya de aquí por mi impertinencia. ¡Quiero que Viktor sea mi entrenador!

Como si lo hubiera invocado con esas palabras, el ruso abrió su puerta sin siquiera llamar y quedó viéndolo con una impresionante seriedad. Yuuri se levantó de la cama y lo miró con cierto temor. 

—¡Buenos días, Yuuri! —lo terminó saludando como siempre muy efusivamente y con una gentil sonrisa. —Anda, alístate y vamos al mar que el día está muy lindo.

—Sí —asintió el japonés sin oponer resistencia.

***

Viktor llevó a Yuuri exactamente al mismo lugar donde estuvo la tarde anterior con Yurio, en esa misma playa. Permanecieron sentados con Makkachin en medio de ambos mientras contemplaban el agua, escuchaban a las gaviotas volando y sentían la suave brisa marina acariciando sus cabellos.

El ambiente era muy acogedor y quizás romántico, Viktor se puso a hablar de las gaviotas, de su natal San Petersburgo, de lo bello que encontraba ese lugar y la compañía del joven de cabellos negros.

Yuuri sentía mucha pena por lo acontecido la noche pasada y no era capaz de mirarlo de frente pero no podía continuar callando.

—Viktor, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por mi estúpido comportamiento de anoche, fue algo muy inmaduro de mi parte —empezó diciendo.

—No tienes que disculparte, al fin de cuentas, yo me lo busqué.

—En serio. Yo no tengo nada que reclamarte y tu vida personal no es de mi incumbencia. Me extralimité y en verdad lo siento —inisitió Katsuki. —¡Lo siento!

—Yuuri... —lo llamó. —Sé que no te soy indiferente y tampoco lo eres para mí.

El japonés volteó a mirarlo con total sorpresa, vio al hombre sonriente y con una expresión muy dulce grabada en su rostro..

—Yuuri, ¿qué quieres que sea yo para ti? ¿Una figura paterna? —preguntó.

—¡No! —respondió el chico con seguridad.

—¿Un hermano? ¿Un amigo quizás?

—Mmm... —ele otro solo murmuró sin decir más.

—¿Entonces tu novio? ¡Puedo intentarlo! —aseveró el mayor sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Yuuri se alteró visiblemente con eso que más que una pregunta tenía todo el aspecto de ser una propuesta. Se sintió un tanto avergonzado, por lo que se puso de pie con suma rapidez.

—¡No! Yo solo quiero que sigas siendo el mismo, es decir, el Viktor que siempre he admirado —admitió el japonés.

—Ya veo —dijo el ruso quedando enternecido.

—Ayer te estuve evitando porque temía que vieras mis defectos pero terminé actuando como un tonto al final delante de ti —se sintió completamente desmoralizado. —Pero prometo que todo lo que hagas por mí, yo te lo compensaré patinando.

—De acuerdo —replicó el albino poniéndose también de pie. —Pero no te lo dejaré tan fácil, esa es mi manera de demostrar amor —le extendió la mano.

Yuuri sonrió y estrechó la mano del ruso, ese simple contacto lo hizo estremecer y no pudo evitar recordar cuando Viktor lo besó por primera vez en su habitación y la manera tan rápida que él mismo le demostró estar dispuesto a ser suyo. Terminó todo sonrojado.

Viktor no pudo resistirse ante tan tierna y bella expresión. Sentía que Yuuri le había robado el corazón.

—¿Sabes algo, Yuuri? Empecé a sentirme atraído hacia ti desde aquella vez que rechazaste tomarte una foto conmigo —confesó Nikiforov. Desde entonces no he dejado de pensar un solo instante en ti.

—Disculpa, ese fue otro de mis momentos de inmadurez —suspiró. —Fui muy descortés contigo pero la verdad es que me sentía muy tonto pensando que iba a poder conocerte o que me ibas a mirar —se ruborizó aún más.

—Pues pensaste mal —dijo Viktor y lo tomó de la barbilla. —Porque ahora no puedo parar de mirarte y no quiero dejar de hacerlo jamás.

Yuuri quedó sorprendido y enternecido ante esas palabras, notó como Viktor se acercó a él y cerró los ojos justo antes de sentir los labios ajenos posarse contra los suyos en un cariñoso y delicado beso, al cual se entregó sin oponer resistencia y se limitó a disfrutar libre de toda culpa mientras en su mente decía.

—Te amo tanto, Viktor Nikiforov. Por favor, quédate conmigo.


	7. Decepciones e indecisiones

Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba feliz e increíblemente motivado tras la charla que mantuvo con su entrenador días atrás en la playa aquella bonita mañana. Sentía que cada vez se enamoraba más y más de ese hombre que respondía al nombre de Viktor Nikiforov y no podía ocultar su permanente sonrisa. Era la primera ocasión en la que experimentaba un sentimiento así. Creía que estaba viviendo un idilio romántico atrasado en su vida, pues en su adolescencia no se le dio una sola oportunidad de salir con alguien.

Le llegaron a gustar algunas personas pero su falta de confianza y su extrema timidez fueron impedimentos para avanzar en cuestiones amorosas y así pasaron los años, fue a la universidad, se hizo adulto y la situación era exactamente la misma. Llegó a los 23 años sin salir con nadie en plan romántico, sin haber dado siquiera un beso y sin haberse acostado con nadie; todo eso cambió radicalmente cuando Viktor se cruzó en su camino aunque no había llegado tan lejos con él, al menos no por el momento.

Solo sabía que los besos y caricias de ese hermoso ruso lo enloquecían por completo y que era cuestión de tiempo para que le entregara su cuerpo también. Estaba enamorado de él y no hacía más que pensar en satisfacerlo de todas las maneras posibles.

—Si tan solo Yurio no nos hubiera interrumpido esa vez —se lamentaba en sus pensamientos.

Suspiró pesadamente, cosa que llamó la atención de su amigo Takeshi Nishigori, quien lo acompañaba en ese momento mientras iban juntos de regreso a la residencia Katuski.

—¿Qué te pasa, Yuuri? Pareces muy ansioso —comentó su amigo.

—No puedo esperar a darle a Viktor esta gran noticia —exclamó sonriente, finalmente había conseguido lo que tanto estaba esperando.

—Sin dudas va a ponerse muy contento. Finalmente lo has logrado ¡Te felicito!

—Gracias, Nishigori. Aunque no lo hubiera logrado sin tu magnífica ayuda, en verdad eres un gran amigo.

—Bueno, ya, no te me pongas sentimental ahora —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. —Entremos que de seguro Yuko y las niñas ya están aquí también. Les dije que darás una noticia y quisieron estar presentes.

—¿Entonces están todos? ¡Ay, qué vergüenza! —respondió Katsuki cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¡Vamos, Yuuri! Llegaste a una gran meta y todos tus amigos nos sentimos orgullosos de ti —lo alentó.

Ambos ingresaron al lugar y vieron allí a los señores Katsuki en compañía de Minako, Yuko y las trillizas. Estaban en la sala conversando muy animadamente y compartiendo el té.

—¡Hola, papá! exclamaron alegremente las niñas al unísono. —¡Bienvenido, Yuuri! 

—¡Por fin llegaron! —dijo Yuko visiblemente contenta.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es esa noticia que nos vas a dar Yuuri? —preguntó Minako, quien no podía con su curiosidad.

—Hola a todos... —dijo Yuuri y buscó vanamente a su coach con la mirada.

Yuuri y Nishigori se sentaron a la mesa junto con los demás.

—¿Dónde está Viktor? —preguntó el patinador japonés.

—Está en "Ice Castle" con Yurio-kun —respondió Yuko. —Me pidió que les dejemos la pista hasta la noche ya que desean terminar la coreografía hoy mismo.

—Sí, están trabajando muy duro —intervino Axel, una de las niñas hija del matrimonio Nishigori.

—¡¡¡Yurio-kun es tan genial!!! —comentó Lutz muy efusivamente.

—Mira, mira... —dijo Loop, enseñánndole a Yuuri un video que tomó con su celular.

Yuuri quedó observando el video que la niña había captado en secreto durante ese entrenamiento privado.

—Papá, mamá ¿puedo subirlo a internet? —preguntó ella a sus padres.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! —expresaron Yuko y Takeshi al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, yo solo preguntaba —respondió la pequeña de muy mala gana.

—Esto es impresionante —susurró Yuuri mientras terminaba de ver el video. —Yurio es realmente muy bueno.

El joven nipón devolvió el teléfono a su dueña. La alegría que traía al principio se empezaba a esfumar y se le notaba en el rostro, no podía disimular su disgusto al saber que los rusos habían estado juntos todos el día y a esas horas, aún seguían.

—Bueno, yo quería que Viktor estuviera presente para darles la noticia pero al parecer no regresará todavía.

—En ese caso, tendremos que esperar un poco —comentó Minako con resignación. —Aunque si les soy sincera, muero de la curiosidad.

—Ya no importa —dijo Yuuri completamente desganado. —Ustedes vinieron hasta aquí, estuvieron esperándome y sería irrespetuoso de mi parte dejarlos con la intriga, así que se los voy a decir aunque mi entrenador no esté presente.

—¿Y bien? —expresó Yuko por demás ansiosa.

—Verán, he recuperado mi peso ideal, finalmente la dieta y el entrenamiento dieron resultado tras tanto esfuerzo. Ya no soy un cerdito —sonrió con timidez. —Viktor finalmente me dejará patinar

—¡Eso es genial, Yuuri! —exclamó Minako.

—¡¡¡Felicitaciones, Yuuri!!! —dijeron todos y le aplaudieron efusivamente.

—Gracias a todos —dijo el joven y se puso de pie. —Si me disculpan, iré a tomar un baño y a descansar. Este día fue realmente muy pesado para mí.

Yuuri se marchó de ahí y a pesar de la gran noticia que dio, la cual significaba mucho para él, se notaba a leguas que no estaba del todo feliz. Los demás quedaron viéndolo cuando se iba ya que no fue capaz de disimular ni un poco su enorme disgusto.

—¿Qué le pasa a Yuuri? —preguntó Axel, una de las niñas.

—Cuando era gordo parecía más feliz —replicó su hermana Lutz.

—Es que esperaba darle la noticia a Viktor —comentó Takeshi. —Estuvo todo el día con eso en mente y le hacía mucha ilusión poder recibir las felicitaciones de su entrenador.

—Es comprensible —adujo su esposa frunciendo los labios.

—Bueno, ya que Yuuri se fue, vamos a festejar nosotros su gran logro, ¿no? —propuso Minako. —¡Toshio-san, tráiganos algo para beber y que comience la celebración!

La idea de la mujer fue aprobada por todos los presentes.

***

Luego de salir de bañarse, Yuuri revisaba insistentemente su celular; esperaba recibir algún mensaje de Viktor o ver alguna actualización en las redes sociales del ruso pero nada de eso acontecía.

—Viktor Nikiforov. Última conexión 15:32 hs. —leyó en voz alta. ¡Vaya! No se conecta hace como 5 horas y tratándose de él, ya es mucho. —rodó los ojos.

Dejó su celular a un lado en lo que se terminaba de vestirse hasta que el sonido de una videollamada entrante lo hizo lanzar la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello a un lado. Se acercó a mirar su teléfono rápidamente.

_"PHICHIT llamando..."_

Suspiró decepcionado al ver el nombre de su amigo, hubiera preferido que fuera Viktor en su lugar. No respondió, simplemente dejó que siguiera sonando.

—Lo siento, Phichit. En verdad no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie —dijo viendo el teléfono. —Yo te llamaré mañana.

***

Al cabo de una hora, Yuuri se sentía por demás intranquilo, la incertidumbre lo invadía por completo. Salió sin éxito de su habitación en dos ocasiones solo para ir a la de Viktor a verificar si éste por fin había vuelto a Yu-topia pero nada. Tampoco podía permanecer quieto en un lugar, no tenía acomodo y paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, luego se recostaba en su cama solo para volver a levantarse en cuestión de pocos minutos.

Se la pasaba suspirando preso de la ansiedad y los nervios que le producía la tensa situación. Había revisado las conexiones y las redes sociales de Vikor y de Yurio al menos una docena de veces sin que ninguno de ellos posteara nada nuevo. Ambos tenían ya varias horas sin ponerse online. Cuando Katsuki no pudo resistirlo más, decidió llamar a su coach pues se sentía demasiado molesto con él por esa falta de comunicación todo el día.

—¡No puedo más con esto! Se supone eres mi entrenador y tienes que estar pendiente de mí, ¿no? —dijo mientras buscaba el número del albino en el directorio. —Además de todas las otras cosas que dijiste, ¿este es el modo en el que te interesas por mí, Viktor Nikiforov?

Marcó y sentía como le transpiraban las manos y se le apagaba la voz mientras sonaban esos tonos de llamada. La espera se le hacía eterna y eso solo provocaba el aumento de unos recelos extraños que lo inquietaban muchísimo.

Al quinto o sexto tono no hubo respuesta, una voz femenina en ruso le indicaba que su llamada estaba siendo derivada al buzón de voz. Colgó de inmediato y sintió unas ganas horribles de arrojar su teléfono al piso pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

***

En tanto en "Ice Castle" el entrenamiento de Yurio iba más que en serio, tanto que casi no habían tomado descansos todo ese tiempo. Viktor se veía agotado pero no pensaba retirarse del lugar hasta ver que su joven pupilo realizara un programa perfecto.

Después de horas y horas, finalmente Yurio consiguió realizar una rutina perfecta. Cuando terminó de ejecutar su programa, Viktor lo aplaudió con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. El joven Plisetsky también se encontraba cansado pero luego de muchísimos intentos, la coreografía que Viktor hizo para él le salió impecable. Se sentía muy feliz, orgulloso de sí mismo y más que nunca con una extrema confianza en sus capacidades.

Se dirigió a la entrada de la pista, en donde Viktor lo aguardaba con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Bravo, Yuri! Eso fue fabuloso, costó bastante pero lo hiciste increíblemente —dijo el hombre.

—Gracias, Vitya —el rubio sonrió un poco. —No lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

Yurio prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos del mayor, se aferró a él y quedó recostado en el pecho ajeno. Viktor lo abrazó y acarició su cabeza con suavidad.

—Tu debut como Senior será sorprendente —aseguró Nikiforov. —No tengo dudas de eso.

—Lo será siempre y cuando tú estés a mi lado.

El adolescente levantó la cabeza y observó a Viktor sin separarse de él. El hombre le sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente, cosa que al otro le produjo un rubor inmediato. Yurio parecía muy tranquilo aunque de pronto recordó algo que hizo que su dulce y sosegada expresión se tornara sombría y temeraria en cuestión de segundos Entonces se separó del mayor abruptamente, empujándolo.

—¡Déjame! —exigió el chico.

—¿Pero qué te sucede, Yuri?

—¡Ya supe que fuiste con el cerdo a la playa! Al día siguiente que tú y yo estuvimos ahí. ¡¡¡Lo llevaste exactamente al mismo lugar que me llevaste a mí!!! —reclamó el rubio elevando el tono.

—Bueno...es que me gusta mucho ese lugar —contestó el otro con una sonrisa tonta, haciéndose el desentendido como ya era un costumbre.

—¡¡¡Y también te gusta él!!! —Yurio apretaba sus dientes y puños, conteniéndose para no arremeter contra la humanidad del adulto con golpes y patadas.

—Sinceramente no entiendo por qué te molestas tanto, gatito —dijo Viktor cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Sabes qué, anciano? ¡¡¡Detesto tu maldita indecisión!!! —gritó el menor completamente ofuscado.

—Sigo sin comprender, Yuri —el albino encogió los hombros. —Mejor ven aquí.

Viktor tomó a Yurio de la mano y lo condujo al centro de la pista con prisa.

—¡Hey, espera! ¿¡Pero qué haces, idiota!?

Viktor y Yurio quedaron de pie frente a frente. El mayor tomó al menor por la cintura con la mano derecha y lo acercó a su cuerpo y con la mano izquierda tomó la derecha de Yurio.

—¿Qué esperas? —requirió el albino enseñándole una sonrisa confianzuda.

Yurio colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro derecho de Viktor, quedando en una típica pose de una pareja que se dispondría a bailar un vals.

—¿Recuerdas los pasos? —preguntó el mayor.

—Por supuesto —asintió el otro. —Lo hicimos tantas veces solo para molestar a Yakov.

—Entonces sígueme, Yuri.

Empezaron a moverse juntos, deslizándose por la pista, al principio sin soltarse y cuando lo hicieron, realizaron una serie de saltos sincronizados para luego darse la mano y volverse a juntar. Viktor tomó a Yurio por la cintura mientras patinaban lado a lado en perfecta armonía.

—¿Te animas aún a los _twist lifts_? —preguntó el pentacampeón.

—Claro. Vamos por un triple twist —Yurio aceptó el riesgoso desafío sin dudar un solo momento.

—Es muy arriesgado, ¿no lo crees? —advirtió el albino.

—Si estoy con el genio Viktor Nikiforov, no debo temerle a nada —el otro sonrió confiado.

El hombre se sintió halagado con esas palabras.

—Bien. ¿Estás listo entonces?

—Por supuesto. Como en los viejos tiempos —respondió Yurio mostrándose conforme y preparado.

Continuaron patinando hasta que el rubio se colocó frente a Viktor dándole la espalda y éste lo tomó en movimiento por la cintura. Yuri se sostuvo de los brazos de Viktor y tomando impulso, su compañero lo elevó lanzándolo para arriba donde ágilmente el menor consiguió realizar la figura que habían dicho previamente, el triple twist, que consiste en tres giros en el aire antes de caer.

Viktor lo atrapó nuevamente por la cintura y Yuri se sostuvo de los hombros del mayor, llevándole consigo para el frente y terminando cayendo ambos estrepitosamente sobre el hielo. El hombre aterrizó sobre el joven, cuyo cuerpo le sirvió para amortiguar su caída. Se alarmó creyendo que lo había lastimado muy mal.

—¿¡Pero es que estás loco, Yuri!? —el reclamo no tardó en llegar. —¿Cómo se te ocurre aterrizar así? ¡Tenáas que seguir el trayecto —lo regañó Viktor. ¿Te lastimé? —intentó ponerse de pie pero el chico se lo impidió.

Yurio se levantó un poco, tomó a Viktor del rostro y lo besó apasionada y provocativamente hasta que no pudo resistir el frío del hielo y tuvo que dejarlo para levantarse de allí.

—No seas irresponsable, Yuri —prosiguió el mayor, todavía angustiado. —Pudiste haberte lesionado muy mal por hacer semejante tontería.

—No me habría importado mucho —replicó el otro restándole importancia.

Tras eso, los rusos salieron de la pista finalmente y se dirigieron a los vestidores para a sacarse los patines y cambiarse de ropa.

—¡Vaya que hoy se nos hizo tarde! —dijo Viktor quedando en ropa interior mientras buscaba su pantalón.

—Sí, pero sinceramente no quiero regresar aún —contestó el adolescente. —¡Tengo una mejor idea!

—Mmm...creo que no quiero saber de qué se trata tu idea.

—¡Claro que quieres! —entonces tomó a Viktor de la mano llevándolo con él a otro lado.

—¡¡¡Oye, Yuri, espera que no he terminado de vestirme!!!! —se quejó el albino.

—No hay problema, será algo rápido.

La insistencia del menor dio sus frutos. Yurio llevó a su compatriota al baño del recinto y una vez allí, lo empujó contra una pared y sin el menor reparo, se puso de rodillas en el piso para luego bajarle el bóxer y tomar el miembro de Viktor con una de sus manos. El hombre se estremeció apenas al sentir el contacto entre su intimidad con la boca del adolescente, quien lo tomaba con unas incontenibles ganas, quitándolo, metiéndolo y succionándolo con fuerza.

En cuestión de pocos segundos, Viktor se había excitado por completo. Dirigió la vista hacia el chico y le resultaba impresionante su destreza para satisfacerlo de esa manera. Se veía tan frágil e inocente que tenerlo en esa situación tan obscena era un placer visual para sus ojos.

Yurio se aferró a las pienas de Viktor acariciándolas mientras proseguía su afanosa tarea, era muy bueno en eso. Incorporó su lengua, pasándola por todos los lugares que podía. Quizás ese falo era demasiado grande para su pequeña boca pero se las arreglaba perfectamente para metérselo por completo.

En tanto, Viktor gemía de manera incontenible. Tomó a Yurio por los cabellos sujetándolo con fuerza mientras movía sus caderas y se hundía en la cavidad bucal del rubio con fuerza y éste por su parte empezaba a echar unas lágrimas debido al esfuerzo que aquello implicaba pero no por eso dejaba de parecerle algo delicioso que disfrutaba incluso más de lo que podía hacerlo el mayor.

—E-espera... —susurró el hombre y lo detuvo.

Yurio obedeció, se limpió la boca con una mano y se puso de pie de lo más sonriente.

—¿Así qué el gatito quiere su leche? —dijo Viktor y se acercó a besarlo un momento. —Siendo así, yo se la daré pero de otra manera.

Viktor tomó al chico y lo hizo sentar sobre el lavamanos de mármol que tenían cerca. Como Yurio también se hallaba en ropa interior, el mayor se la quitó rápidamente pudiendo notar que se hallaba totalmente erecto. Tomó el pene del joven con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo lentalmente, provocando con eso que el menor se sonrojara y emitiera gemiditos de placer.

—Te ves tan tierno cuando haces esos gestos y me dan ganas de darte duro y sin compasión —advirtió el mayor.

—Ya sabes cómo me gusta —susurró el otro. —Dámelo ya...¡¡¡aaahhh!!!

—No comas ansias, gatito. Lo vas a tener todo enseguida, ahora abre las piernas y gime para mí —lo besó de nuevo.

Yurio así lo hizo, separó sus piernas y luego con sus brazos rodeó a Viktor por el cuello mientras sentía como éste tomaba en sus manos su propio miembro junto con el suyo y los masturbaba al mismo tiempo, el roce entre ambos era exquisito. El mayor dejó de besarlo e introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca del rubio para que éste los mojara con su saliva, luego los dirigió hasta el orificio del menor para lubricarlo acariciándolo una y otra aunque no iba a ser suficiente, de todos modos, para el chico se sentía muy bien. Estaba por demás ansioso por recibirlo.

—¡Vaya! ¿Tanto así me quieres en ti, bebé? —preguntó el mayor mientras le mordía despacio el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

—¡¡¡Ngh...ahhh...s-sí!!! —respondió el otro a duras penas.

—Bien, aquí voy.

Viktor tomó su pene y lo colocó justo en la entrada del chico, haciendo pequeños movimientos para que su propia humedad le sirviera para deslizarse mejor, apretó un poco y sonrió con perversión al observar los gestos tan eróticos de su amante.

—Siéntelo, gatito. Es todo tuyo —le susurró al oído para luego hundirse en él por completo de una sola estocada bien certera.-

Yurio lanzó un grito agudo producto del dolor que le causó semejante embestida, se aferró a Viktor con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Dolía pero así también sabía que en breve las cosas iban a cambiar para él, por lo que se abstuvo de quejarse. El albino podía sentir cómo el chico se contraía al tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo, se sentía caliente y apretado. Una vez más se hallaba en esos adentros, de la forma que solo él conocía, de la misma manera que lo hizo tantas veces y le encantaba.

Miró al rubio y lo notó intentando lidiar con el dolor que le producía ser penetrado y tenerlo por completo en su interior. Nikiforov no se sentía digno de poseer a ese chico tan hermoso, lo besó apasionadamente siendo inmediatamente correspondido. Esa era una manera que tenía Yuri de desahogarse.

Entonces, el hombre no lo resistió más, comenzó con sus movimientos en vaivén tomando a su amante por las caderas mientras lo embestía con lentitud inicial sin dejar de besarlo un solo momento. Poco a poco, el ritmo de esas penetraciones fueron aumentando hasta que ambos empezaban a disfrutarlo sin contener sus gemidos y gruñidos. Estaban entregados a sus deseos carnales y solo existían el uno para el otro en ese momento.

Tal era así que ninguno de ellos sospechaba remotamente que Yuuri había llegado a aquel recinto. Después de pensarlo bastante, decidió apersonarse en "Ice Castle" ya que ninguno de los rusos contestaba sus llamadas; al final también llamó a Yurio sin obtener respuesta, así que un tanto preocupado fue hasta el lugar. Enseguida se daría cuenta que fue la peor idea que tuvo en toda su vida.

¡Qué extraño! —se acercó hacia la pista. —Aquí están sus celulares pero ellos no. Mmm...debe ser que se están cambiando, ¿no?

Katsuki se dirigió hacia los vestidores y pudo ver que allí estaban las mochilas de los rusos como así también las prendas de vestir esparcidas por los lados, al igual los patines que ellos utilizaban. Sintió entonces un raro escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo de repente.

—Esto me da mala espina —murmuró y frunció el ceño, estaba demasiado tenso con todo aquello.

El silencio se vio quebrado por un extraño sonido que evidentemente provenía del cuarto contiguo, el cual se trataba del sanitario. El japonés fue hasta allí con prisa pero al llegar a la puerta, se asomó con sigilo y la empujó lentamente. Unos segundos bastaron para que pudiera reconocer la voz de Yurio que se deshacía en gemidos incoherentes y al rato también escuchó lo mismo de Viktor. Se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos para no gritar a causa de la impresión.

Yuuri quedó todo sonrojado al escuchar esos sonidos tan desvergonzados y aunque sus oídos ya le dijeron lo que sucedía, se negaba a creer hasta que se asomó un poco más y sus ojos terminaron por confirmarle todo. Vio claramente a los rusos teniendo sexo en ese baño, de la manera más indecorosa y desenfrenada posible. Ellos no se percataron de su presencia pues Viktor estaba de espalda a la puerta y cubría a Yurio con su cuerpo.

Por un instante, Katsuki quiso creer que era una muy mala broma pero al ver la ropa de interior de Viktor bajada hasta sus rodillas, la de Yurio tirada a un lado y las piernas de éste ciñéndose a la cintura del mayor, además de la forma en que se movían, lo entendió todo a la perfección.

El japonés no podía entender lo que ellos estaban diciendo, no solo se notaba que estaban muy entregados uno al otro en cuerpo, también compartían su intimidad usando aquel idioma propio de ellos pero supuso eran palabras bonitas por lo sutiles que sonaban, palabras que se decían una pareja de amantes enamorados.

—Ahhh...Yuri... —gimió el albino y besó al chico.

_—No...él no se está refiriendo a mí —pensó el de gafas al escucharlo exclamar ese nombre con tanta pasión_

Entonces Yuuri se retiró de allí mientras sentía su vista nublándose a causa de las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos de manera involuntaria. Le dolía el pecho horriblemente y sentía que iría a desmayarse, no sabía bien qué era todo eso pero definitivamente no era nada agradable.

Abandonó el lugar a pasos normales, sin hacer ruido que lo delatara, se fue exactamente como vino...no, en realidad se fue peor de lo que vino. Habiéndose alejado como dos cuadras del lugar, no pudo resistirlo más y se quebró por completo; rompió en amargo llanto en medio de aquella calle vacía de su ciudad natal. No pasaba ningún vehículo y la lumínica era escasa, no se pudo contener, esta vez sí su corazón fue destrozado de la peor.

—¡¡¡Falso, es un maldito falso!!! —gritó Yuuri golpeando la pared en la que se sostuvo un momento.

El joven Katsuki no supo cómo ni de dónde quitó fuerzas para regresar a su casa tras eso. Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera al entrar porque irían a darse cuenta de su calamitoso estado. No dejaba de sollozar un solo instante. Cerró su puerta con llave y se tumbó en su cama, hundió su rostro en la almohada y lloró una vez más de la manera más amarga y dolorosa.

Una vez más se hallaba sufriendo a causa de aquel hombre a quien admiraba y amaba con todo su ser. Ese ruso tan guapo como embustero que no hacía más que flirtear con él, llenarlo de ilusiones y encantadoras palabras para luego revolcarse en cualquier parte de la manera más asquerosa e impúdica con su insoportable amante. Yuuri no podía sino sentirse el mayor idiota sobre la faz de la Tierra por haber creído en ese albino que solo le dijo hermosas mentiras.

—¡Mentiroso! ¿¡Cómo pude creer en tus palabras!? —se lamentaba una y otra vez.

La cruda imagen de aquello que había visto martirizaba implacablemente y la mezcla de celos, rabia y decepción le lastimaba ya tanto que su respiración comenzó a verse alterada a causa de tanto llanto. Se levantó y permaneció un momento sentado en su cama, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, necesitaba serenarse un poco.

—¿Por qué, Viktor? —murmuró y apenas pudo soportar unos instantes antes de volver a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

El sonido del celular hizo que se sobresaltara un poco. Ya era casi medianoche y era raro para él recibir llamadas a esas horas pero cuando leyó el nombre en su pantalla, se sintió un tanto inquieto.

_"PHICHIT llamando..."_

Su amigo volvía a llamarlo, era evidente que se le ofrecía alguna cosa y aunque se encontraba con un aspecto muy deplorable, decidió atender. Al fin de cuentas necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había sucedido, así que aceptó la videollamada finalmente.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó el tailandés del otro lado con una gran sonrisa. ¡Por fin contestas!

—Phichit... —nomás de verlo comenzó a sollozar.

La sonrisa de su ex compañero de pista se esfumó de manera instantánea al verlo con los ojos hinchados y el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—¿Pero qué te pasó, Yuuri? ¿¡Por qué estás así!?

—Ay, Phichit, quisiera tanto que estés aquí conmigo. ¡No puedo más con esto! —volvió a llorar con amargura, frente a su amigo podía quebrarse con total libertad.

—¿Quién es el idiota que te está haciendo llorar, eh? —cuestionó el moreno completamente molesto.

—Viktor... —bufó el japonés.

¿Pero cómo? Apenas ayer me decías que las cosas entre ustedes parecía ir muy bien y que corresponde a tus sentimientos.

—¡Todo resultó una vil mentira de su parte! —se quejó el mayor. —Es un falso de lo peor, no merece que lo ame de esta manera. ¡¡¡Es un mentiroso!!!

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¡Explícate, por favor! —pidió el otro, exasperado por querer conocer los detalles.

—Lo vi teniendo sexo con Yurio. 

—¿Con quién? —Phichit no sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo su amigo.

—Con el Yuri ruso. De hecho, ellos son amantes hace tiempo pero jamás imaginé que iba a llegar a verlos en semejante situación. ¡¡¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que me lastimó todo eso!!!

¿¡Los viste!? —el tailandés no cabía en sí de la indignación que sentía. ¡Vaya par de rusos descarados! ¿Por qué no los corres de tu casa? ¡Diles que se larguen de ahí y olvídate de ellos!

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! —intervino Katsuki. —Deseo que Viktor me entrene. No puedo ser tan poco profesional y echarlo de aquí por una cuestión personal. Aún así, es imposible evitar que me duela de esta manera.

—¡Pero se está burlando de ti, Yuuri! —replicó Phichit muy enojado. —¡Soy tu amigo y no voy a permitir que nadie juegue contigo de esa manera! Me importa muy poco si se trata de una leyenda viva del patinaje, Viktor Nikiforov es un asco de persona para actuar de ese modo contigo.

—Phichit, no puedo hacer nada al respecto —contestó el de anteojos.

—Mañana mismo estaré en Hasetsu y te juro lo voy a poner en su lugar. ¡Nos vemos, Yuuri! —replicó Phichit y colgó.

Yuuri quedó por demás desconcertado, Phichit siempre fue una persona muy alegre y jovial pero así también cuando se metían con sus amigos y se enojaba podía sacar lo peor de sí mismo.

—¡Dios! Estoy seguro que esto traerá problemas —murmuró Yuuri y se tumbó en su cama nuevamente.


	8. Papeles invertidos

Luego de haber sido testigo de aquella infame escena que terminó por destrozarle el corazón de la peor manera, Yuuri Katsuki se sentía pésimo y no había hecho otra cosa que llorar hasta quedar dormido del cansancio. Tras ver a los rusos Nikiforov y Plisetsky manteniendo relaciones sexuales en el baño de "Ice Castle" pudo confirmar que ellos efectivamente eran amantes y que el mayor de ellos, que ahora era su entrenador, solo estuvo jugando con él y sus sentimientos.

La noche anterior, Yuuri había anunciado ante sus familiares y amigos que finalmente podría volver a patinar ya que recuperó su peso adecuado como Viktor se lo había ordenado antes de darle vía libre para regresar a la pista de hielo. Sin embargo, después de lo que presenció optó por callar y no comunicarle al ruso que logró el objetivo que éste le había impuesto para dejarlo patinar nuevamente.

Sentía mucha rabia, demasiada en realidad y sabía que no iba a poder fingir ante Viktor por mucho tiempo pues necesariamente tendrían que verse, conversar y las cosas se tornarían por demás tensas. El encuentro se dio más rápido de lo que pensó, ya que esa mañana tras levantarse, cambiarse y dejar su habitación, se topó con los rusos quienes estaban desayunando y charlando muy distendidamente en el salón.

Nada más de verlos, su mente recreó todo de nuevo y sintió una horribles ganas de gritarles sus buenas verdades pero se contuvo y solo quedó en la puerta mirándolos con indiferencia. Los otros al percatarse de su presencia, voltearon a verlo y Viktor se puso de pie, mostrándose de lo más alegre para luego dirigirse hacia él y saludarlo muy efusivamente.

—¡Buenos días, Yuuri! —abrió los brazos, esperando el correspondiente abrazo ajeno.

—Buenos días —se limitó a responder con seriedad sin actuar del modo que el albino esperaba.

—Te extrañamos ayer, ¿sabes? —comentó el mayor.

—Habla solo por ti, anciano —añadió Yurio de muy mala gana.

—Cuando volvimos ya te habías ido a dormir, quería que cenemos juntos —el albino se acercó a él e intentó obtener el abrazo que no recibió.

Sin embargo, Yuuri lo detuvo abruptamente y se alejó de su entrenador con cierto desdén.

—No creo que hayas tenido tiempo de extrañarme como ahora yo no tengo tiempo para saludos —refutó el japonés. —Debo ir a mi entrenamiento porque se me hace tarde.

Viktor quedó observándolo con total extrañeza, claramente desconcertado con la actitud distante de su pupilo.

—Pero si todavía es temprano... —comentó el hombre.

—Voy temprano porque regresaré un par de horas antes. Debo salir por la tarde ya que tengo un compromiso muy importante —el japonés sonrió de lado, enseñando una actitud un tanto desafiante.

—¡Vaya! A juzgar por esa sonrisa parece que el cerdito tiene una cita —replicó Yurio con un tono cargado de ironía e incredulidad.

—Tú siempre subestimándome en todo, ¿no, Yurio?

—¿Entonces sí tienes una cita? —cuestionó Nikiforov levantando una ceja.

—Va, como sea. Diviértanse ustedes juntos, yo ya tengo que irme —respondió Yuuri y volteó como para retirarse de ahí.

Yuuri sonrió aún más, había logrado descolocar a Viktor y pensaba largarse dejándolo con las dudas. Pero el hombre se lo impidió, lo detuvo tomándolo con fuerza de uno de sus brazos ante la atenta e inquisidora mirada de Yurio. Los más jóvenes pudieron notar perfectamente la profunda expresión de molestia en el rostro del pentacampeón.

—¡Hey, déjame ir de una vez que tengo prisa! —exigió Katsuki tratando de zafar de su molesto entrenador.

—¡Contéstame! —exigió el albino. ¿Cómo está eso de que tienes una cita? ¿Con quién vas a salir?

—¿Pero qué te pasa, Viktor? ¿Por qué de repente pareces tan enojado? —cuestionó el nipón con un tonito burlón.

—No te dejaré ir si no me respondes.

Yurio dejó su desayuno y los observó expectante. En tanto, Yuuri suspiró fastidiado pero no podía evitar sentirse sumamente contento al ver a su coach tan furioso y aparentemente celoso.

—¡Qué remedio! Está bien, ya que eres tan curioso te lo diré —respondió Katsuki. —Esta tarde debo ir al aeropuerto a recibir a una persona muy especial que viene a visitarme.

—¿¡Quién!? —reiteró el mayor elevando el tono.

—Un amigo que viene de Tailandia. Está de vacaciones en este momentos y desea pasar unos días conmigo. Ahora que ya respondí a tus preguntas, me voy. ¡Adiós!

Yuuri se soltó finalmente del agarre de Viktor y se retiró con prisa. El mayor de los rusos no podía disimular su enojo, apretó sus puños con fuerza y Yurio sonrió con malicia al verlo de esa manera.

—¡Ja! ¿Escuchaste eso? Un "amigo" tailandés y al parecer no uno cualquiera, sino uno muy especial —comentó el rubio con ganas de meter cizaña.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, Yurio! —vociferó el albino y se dirigió a su habitación para encerrarse allí.

Yurio acabó de desayunar y fue a buscar a su amante a la recámara. Aunque al principio le dio gusto verlo tan enojado a causa de Yuuri Katsuki, minutos después no podía evitar sentirse molesto por ese mismo motivo. 

—Se me hace que ese estúpido cerdo dijo todo eso solo para llamar la atención de Viktor y lo consiguió —se encaminó hacia el cuarto del mayor. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora por culpa de ese obeso, este anciano idiota va a estar todo el día con un humor de mierda —exhaló fastidiado y permaneció un rato frente a la puerta ajena.

Nikiforov se hallaba completamente hastiado, se tumbó en la cama y tomó su teléfono celular para comenzar a revisar los perfiles de redes sociales de Yuuri buscando entre sus listas de amigos a personas de Tailandia con el fin de saber de quién se trataba esa dichosa "cita". Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que el adolescente rubio lo interrumpiera.

—¿Vamos ya a Ice Castle, Vitya? —preguntó Plisetsky desde afuera.

—Adelántate, yo iré luego —respondió el mayor.

—Prefiero que vayamos juntos. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Ahora no, Yurio. Estoy ocupado.

—Te molestaste por las estupideces del cerdo, ¿no? No te preocupes que yo te haré sentir mejor —dijo con ese tono insinuante que usualmente solía encender al mayor.

Pero Viktor no volvió a responder, esperaba que el rubio se diera cuenta que quería estar solo pero no, el chico era muy tenaz y no pensaba retirarse así como así. Sin permiso, Yurio ingresó de todos modos a la habitación del albino.

—¡¡¡Viktor!!! —exclamó y se abalanzó sobre él en la cama.

El mayor volvió a suspirar denotando todo su hartazgo, dejó su teléfono a un lado y apartó al chico que tenía intenciones de besarlo y mimarlo. Fue repelido sin contemplaciones ni consideración.

—¡Qué esta sea la última vez que entras aquí sin que te lo diga, ¿has entendido?

—Oye...pero qué...--

No pudo terminar de hablar pues el hombre se puso de pie y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, haciéndolo salir de su cama presurosamente. Luego lo condujo con él hacia la puerta y lo empujó fuera de la habitación.

—¡¡¡Lárgate a "Ice Castle" de una vez y no fastidies!!! Tienes mucho que practicar aún, ¿no? —gritó el mayor y le cerró la puerta en la cara a su joven amante.

Plisetsky quedó consternado por el proceder del mayor, se sintió ofendido y furioso. Tenía ganas de meterse de nuevo a la recámara ajena y propinarle una certera patada en los huevos al hombre.

—¿Ah sí? ¡¡¡Pues vete a la mierda, maldito hijo de puta!!! —vociferó Yurio sin importarle que toda la residencia escuchara sus improperios, terminó por marcharse de allí hecho una bestia furiosa.

***

Por otro lado, Yuuri no fue a entrenar como había hecho creer a los rusos. En realidad, solo salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para evitar estar en el mismo recinto que los otros. Llegó a las cercanías del castillo ninja y se sentó en una banca a contemplar el bonito paisaje. El día estaba especialmente bello, contrastaba totalmente con la triste expresión que llevaba en el rostro. No podía dejar de pensar en Viktor un solo instante, era como algo obsesivo pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que debía hacer algo para sacarlo cuanto antes de su corazón.

—¡Ese cínico! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme como si nada y querer abrazarme luego de lo que estaba haciendo anoche con Yurio? —se cuestionó a sí mismo. Pero por otro lado, su actitud de hace rato me extraña. ¿Acaso se puso celoso? Y si es así, ¿con qué derecho me cela el muy idiota? Admito que me dio gusto verlo de esa manera por mí, es divertido cuando los papeles se invierten.

Yuuri se puso de pie sin borrar de su rostro esa linda sonrisa tan digna de un gran triunfador.

—No voy a renunciar a nuestra relación profesional porque realmente deseo que Viktor me entrene. Pero fuera de eso, ahora voy a ser yo quien lo hará sufrir y Phichit va a ayudarme con eso.


	9. Inesperada bienvenida

Los tres patinadores se encontraban enfrascados en una tensa situación que conjugaba horribles molestias y celos entre todos ellos. Yuuri estaba molesto con Viktor y Yurio. Con el primero por su impresionante cinismo. Con el segundo porque insistía en menospreciarlo cada vez que podía y con ambos por la relación que mantenían y lo que había presenciado.

Yurio estaba molesto con Yuuri y Viktor. Con el primero porque sentía que le estaba robando las atenciones y el afecto de su amante. Con el segundo por haberlo abandonado a su suerte en Rusia e ido tras el japonés para convertirse en su entrenador olvidando la promesa que le hizo a él con anterioridad y con ambos porque notaba la atracción que había entre su amante y el nuevo pupilo de éste.

Viktor estaba molesto con Yuuri y Yurio. Con el primero por su actitud distante desde el día anterior y por ese dichoso "amigo especial" a quien dijo iría a recibir al aeropuerto. Con el segundo porque sentía que lo asfixiaba con sus reclamos y con ambos porque se daba cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control sobre "su cerdito" y "su gatito", como les decía.

Al principio, Yuuri estaba dispuesto a luchar por el amor de Viktor creyendo vanamente que éste correspondía a sus sentimientos ya que lo había ilusionado y seducido descaradamente pero tras confirmar de la peor manera que su entrenador efectivamente mantenía una intensa y fogosa relación -aparentemente secreta- con aquel temperamental y egocéntrico adolescente, Yuuri se sintió profundamente herido y traicionado.

Con el corazón roto y la moral por el piso, el joven Katsuki decidió renunciar a su idea de ganarse el amor del campeón ruso y mantener con él una relación meramente profesional, solo que las cosas serían más complicadas de lo que pensaba. Al fin de cuentas, ya se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Yuri Plisetsky había ido a sus prácticas en "Ice Castle" después de haber sido echado por Viktor. A causa de eso, ese día estaba con un humor de los mil demonios, mucho peor que de costumbre y definitivamente, no podía concentrarse en su rutina, no clavaba ningún salto y se precipitaba al hielo torpemente como si fuera un principiante.

—¡A la mierda con esto! —exclamó en ruso mientras se ponía de pie tras otra caída.

El rubio salió de la pista, no había modo de que se concentrara pues se hallaba demasiado irritado y de esa manera le sería imposible practicar. Resolvió que lo mejor era suspender la actividad de ese día y retirarse del lugar al darse cuenta que Viktor no asomaría las narices por allí.

Tomó sus cosas y emprendió camino de vuelta a la residencia Katsuki. A pesar de lo mal que fue tratado en horas de la mañana por Viktor y de lo enojado que estaba por ese motivo, no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia o permitir que su tocayo ganara terreno.

—Tengo que encontrar la manera de llevarme a Viktor de regreso a Rusia —se dijo a sí mismo. —¡¡¡Maldita la hora en la que el muy cretino se fijó en ese patético cerdo!!! —suspiró pesadamente. —¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad de andar coqueteando con todos los tipos que le gustan? ¿Por qué no se conforma conmigo? Ah sí, porque ante sus ojos aún soy un niño, un niño caprichoso y obsesivo. ¡A veces pienso que debería mandarlo al diablo de una vez!

***

Como lo había anunciado en la mañana, Yuuri regresó de su supuesto entrenamiento con dos horas de anticipación y encontró que Viktor estaba también allí aguardándolo, se sorprendió al verlo y lo notaba serio y un tanto impaciente.

—Yuuri, tenemos que hablar —dijo el ruso y lo siguió por el corredor hacia su habitación.

—Lo siento pero tendrá que ser a mi regreso -respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. —Me cambio de ropa y voy de salida al aeropuerto.

—Iré contigo —aseveró el ruso.

—¿Cómo crees? —se detuvo frente a su puerta y volteó a verlo. —Será mejor que vayas con Yurio y lo guíes en sus prácticas.

—¡Dije que iré contigo! —el hombre lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta atrayéndolo hacia él.

Yuuri quedó ciertamente impactado con la reacción un tanto violenta de su coach, lo miró con el ceño fruncido aunque la profunda e inquisidora mirada ajena le producía un poco de temor.

—Yuuri, desde ayer estás muy extraño y siento que me evitas —lo soltó pero se acercó un poco más a él.

—S-son ideas tuyas —contestó el nipón desviándole la mirada.

—Soy tu entrenador, puedes contarme lo que sea —le sonrió. —Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes, ¿cierto? ¿Me dirás que es lo que te molesta y por qué estás tan distante?

El chico no respondió y tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, no podía soportar todo ese descaro.

—Viktor, en serio se me hace tarde. Mejor ve con Yurio y...--

—¿¡Quieres dejar de mencionar a Yurio de una vez!? —se alteró y levantó la voz. —¿Por qué insistes en empujarme hacia él?

—¡¡¡Porque ya me quedó claro que es a él a quien amas!!! —respondió no pudiendo evitar que los ojos se le nublaran.

Viktor no comprendió esas palabras, quedó pensativo con los labios entreabiertos y no notó cuando Yuuri se escabulló y se metió a su habitación cerrando la puerta con rapidez y llaveándola por dentro.

El japonés tenía ganas de echarse a llorar y patear todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor a causa de la enorme rabia que sentía. Aunque no fue completamente específico en sus apreciaciones, se atrevió a abrir la boca respecto a ese tema tan vidrioso que lo tenía a mal traer.

Se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar emitir sonidos y sollozos que lo pusieran en evidencia pues era posible que el ruso siguiera en el pasillo justo frente a su puerta.

—¡No! No debo llorar más por él —murmuró. —No lo haré, ya no más.

***

Al cabo de 15 minutos, Yuuri estaba listo y presto a ir al aeropuerto para recibir a su amigo, el tailandés Phichit Chulanont. Estaba justo sobre la hora así que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Dejo la residencia y salió para tomar un taxi pero ni bien puso un pie en la calle, sintió que alguien lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo con fuerza.

—Viktor, suéltame que tengo que irme ya —exigió.

—Lo sé pero no te dejaré ir solo. Vamos por un taxi y dejemos de perder el tiempo aquí —replicó el ruso.

—¡Qué remedio! —exclamó Yuuri y suspiró.

Empezaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro. El mayor estaba algo tenso después de lo que Yuuri le dijo y necesitaba preguntarle sobre el tema, no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo sin respuestas concretas.

—Yuuri, quiero que me digas porque...--

—¡¡¡HEY, USTEDES!!! ¿¡A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN JUNTOS!?

Un conocido e histérico grito desaforado interrumpió a Viktor. Tanto él como Yuuri se detuvieron y giraron a ver, era Yurio quien estaba como a una cuadra abajo y se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos.

El adolescente llegó con ellos, estaba agitado tras la carrera que hizo para alcanzarlos. Viktor no pudo ocultar su fastidio.

—¿A dónde van? —cuestionó el rubio de nueva cuenta.

—Yo voy al aeropuerto —respondió Katsuki.

—Y yo voy con él —añadió el albino.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo voy con ustedes!

—No es necesario que vayas —insistió el mayor de ellos.

—¡¡¡Iré con ustedes, dije!!!

—¿Por qué saliste antes de la práctica? Deberías estar en "Ice Castle" —se quejó Nikiforov.

—¡¡¡Te estuve esperando como un idiota durante horas y nunca apareciste por ahí!!! No puedo practicar sin tus orientaciones así que regresé.

Yuuri exhaló con fuerza, realmente verlos y escucharlos discutir le generaba demasiado estrés y toda la molestia que sentía volvía de inmediato. Prosiguió su camino e intentó ignorarlos.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera, Yuuri! —exclamó Viktor y fue tras el otro.

—¡¡¡No me dejen atrás!!! —gritó el rubio para luego seguirlos también.

Finalmente pudieron tomar un taxi y partir rumbo al aeropuerto. El ambiente estaba realmente pesado entre ellos, nadie habló durante el trayecto.

***

Los tres llegaron al aeropuerto pero Yuuri los dejó ligeramente atrás y se adelantó para ir a aguardar la llegada de su amigo. Se colocó en un sitio donde el tailandés lo pudiera divisar rápidamente ni bien dejase el área restringida.

Los rusos permanecieron a cierta distancia de Yuuri y quedaron observándolo. Yurio se fijó en uno de los monitores informativos que estaban ahí cerca donde se informaban sobre los vuelos.

—El vuelo procedente de Bangkok no pudo ser más puntual —comentó Plisetsky. —Nunca vi al cerdo tan impaciente como ahora, parece que realmente tiene ganas de ver a su dichoso amigo.

—Haz el favor de callarte, Yurio —demandó Viktor y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu curiosidad pudo más que tu dignidad, ¿cierto, anciano? Por eso lo seguiste hasta aquí para saber de quien es la persona a quien tanto ansia ese tonto. 'Viktor Nikiforov terminó siendo un vil arrastrado jajajajaja! —se burló.

Viktor calló y tragándose toda su ira, fue hacia otro lado. No podía seguir allí aguantando todas aquellas impertinencias de Yurio. A pesar de que era cierto lo que decía el joven ruso.

Aunque no le hacía gracia que Nikiforov estuviera de esa manera debido a los celos que sentía a causa del amigo de Yuuri, el joven Plisetsky estaba disfrutando presenciarlo.

—Esto es exactamente lo que Viktor necesitaba para desencantarse —dijo por lo bajo. —Soy capaz de ir a abrazar al amigo del cerdito para agradecerle.

Un par de minutos después, las personas empezaban a salir del área de desembarque y Yuuri no podía disimular más sus ganas de ver y abrazar a su querido amigo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron personalmente.

Cuando por fin divisó a Phichit, corrió a su encuentro sin importarle empujar a unas personas que le obstruían el paso. Su sonrisa de alegría era única.

—¡¡¡Phichit!!! —lo llamó emocionado, casi echando lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡¡¡Yuuri!!! —respondió el otro también con una gran sonrisa.

Viktor se acercó unos pasos, quería escuchar lo que los amigos se decían mutuamente. Sentía un nudo en el estómago al ver a Yuuri yendo con prisa hacia el otro chico y abriendo los brazos para expresarle afecto. Yuuri y Phichit se abrazaron fuerte y permanecieron así por unos cuantos segundos sin decir nada. Viktor presionaba sus puños con fuerzas rogando porque se soltaran de una vez y Yurio sonreía con malicia ante eso mientras se acercaba al mayor.

—¡Ow, qué tiernos! —se burló el rubio.

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! —gruñó Viktor.

Cuando finalmente los amigos se separaron un poco, el tailandés notó de reojo un rostro muy familiar entre la gente pero no fijó la vista en él, solo miraba y sonreía al nipón de una manera dulce.

—¡Te eché tanto de menos, Yuuri!

—¡¡¡Y yo a ti, Phichit-kun!!!

—Veo que no viniste solo —comentó el moreno al ver los rusos en las cercanías.

—Insistieron en acompañarme —contestó Yuuri girando los ojos.

—Bien, pues aquí mismo les declaro la guerra —dijo Phichit.

Yuuri no entendió a qué se refería el tailandés pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, sus labios y los de su amigo se habían juntado por completo. Phichit se atrevió a besarlo sin importarle que todos lo vieran, finalmente hizo eso que estuvo reprimiendo durante muchos años. En tanto, los rusos no podían salir de su asombro.


	10. Verdaderos sentimientos

Yuuri estaba en shock y sentía toda su cara muy caliente, era evidente que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas con el inesperado beso en los labios que le dio su amigo Phichit.

Fue algo breve, sutil y tierno, un beso bastante inocente y cariñoso pero bastó para que el de anteojos percibiera un extraño cambio en la actitud de su querido amigo para con él y al mismo tiempo para desatar la furia de Viktor que había presenciado todo aquello a escasos metros de distancia.

No era algo común ver a Viktor Nikiforov enojado y mucho menos en público, donde siempre enseñaba una sonrisa amable a todos. Pero en esta ocasión, sus celos pudieron más y en medio del jolgorio de esa gente que también había ido al aeropuerto recibir a sus seres queridos, el ruso estaba ardiendo en ira.

—¡Viktor, contrólate! —dijo el rubio al verlo con los puños apretados y casi temblando a causa de la ira.

—¡Tengo ganas de ahorcar a ese atrevido! —gruñó el mayor mientras intentó de ir hacia los otros jóvenes pero fue detenido por el adolescente, quien lo tomó de un brazo.

—¡No te atrevas a dar un espectáculo así entre la gente, Viktor! Te van a reconocer y luego...--

El chico no pudo terminar su frase, fue interrumpido y empujado por el hombre.

—¡Déjame en paz, Yurio! Lo que menos me importa ahora es que me reconozcan —respondió elevando el tono y fue junto a los otros.

—¡¡¡Idiota!!! —bufó el ruso menor.

En tanto, Yuuri y Phichit se encontraban todavía abrazados, quedaron así tras ese beso. Ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra al respecto aunque el tailandés estaba muy feliz y el japonés sumamente avergonzado, definitivamente nunca se lo esperó.

Viktor llegó con ellos y los separó abruptamente, tomando a Yuuri de su campera y jalándolo con fuerza hacia un lado. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, sin entender bien lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Algunas personas se dieron cuenta de la manera un tanto agresiva en la que Viktor los apartó y voltearon a mirarlos. Por la mirada y la expresiónn de pocos amigos que el ruso mostraba, no era difícil deducir que estaba terriblemente fastidiado. Katsuki se asustó pero se compuso de inmediato, estaba demasiado nervioso que no sabía ni qué decir.

—¡Vámonos ya y dejemos de perder el tiempo aquí, Yuuri! —exigió su entrenador.

—Sí, sí, ya nos vamos. Ah, por cierto, Viktor, él es mi amigo Phichit Chulanont, estrella del patinaje de Tailandia —lo presentó con toda la amabilidad.

¡Hola! —saludó el moreno enseñándole una sonrisa alegre, tan propia de él.

Viktor no dijo nada, solo lo miró con desprecio mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Phichit...él es...-- —prosiguió Yuuri hasta que el ruso lo interrumpió.

—¿En verdad es necesario que me presentes, Yuuri? —suspiró el mayor y se cruzó de brazos en una clara actitud altanera.

—Bueno, es que...-- —Viktor lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Todos saben que el ruso Viktor Nikiforov es la estrella más famosa del patinaje artístico, 5 veces campeón del mundo, considerado una leyenda viva de esta disciplina. No me hagas recitar todo mi curriculum porque nos demoraríamos horas en este lugar. ¡Ya vámonos de una vez! —reiteró y lo tomó de un brazo tratando de llevárselo consigo.

El hombre lo hizo caminar unos pasos dejando a Phichit atrás pero Yuuri zafó de él casi de inmediato.

—Viktor, adelántate. Yo ayudaré a Phichit con su equipaje —anunció el japonés y regresó con su amigo.

A unos pasos se hallaba el joven Plisetsky, observando todo con detenimiento y seriedad. No poía tolerar que Viktor estuviera mostrándose de esa manera debido a sus celos. En tanto, Nikiforov no tuvo más opción que acatar lo que su pupilo dispuso.

—¡Vámonos! —ordenó el mayor al rubio.

Caminaron juntos hacia la salida seguidos por los otros dos a cierta distancia. Plisetsky no pudo con su genio y lanzó uno de sus acostumbrados ácidos comentarios para fastidiar más a su iracundo amante.

—Todo eso fue realmente patético e innecesario. ¿No te da vergüenza rebajarte de esa manera?

—¿¡Quieres callarte!? —exclamó el otro.

—La verdad es que quedaste como un completo estúpido, Viktor —el rubio sonrió de lado.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Yurio!

Viktor aceleró sus pasos hacia la salida, no soportaba a nadie. En ese trayecto, hubo gente que lo reconocía y lo saludaba pero no él no hacía caso ni reaccionaba como solía hacerlo con sus fans. Estaba serio y denotaba una gran molestia que no pasaba desapercibida. Todo lo que quería era largarse de una vez.

Antes de que todos salieran, Viktor se adelantó y se encargó de conseguir un taxi furgoneta para poder ir todos juntos, no pesaba dejar que Yuuri y Phichit regresaran a solas en un taxi pequeño. Los quería tener bajo su estricta vigilancia.

Durante el camino de vuelta, el ambiente estaba un tanto pesado nuevamente aunque a Phichit no pareció importarle, no perdió el entusiasmo ni se dejó intimidar por la petulancia de Viktor. Fue quien más habló durante el viaje pero solo con Yuuri obviamente, a quien comentaba a grandes rasgos lo que estuvo haciendo en el patinaje los últimos tiempos y también como estuvo su vuelo hasta Japón.

Katsuki le respondía y charlaba naturalmente aunque se sentóa algo incómodo al sentir la amenazante mirada de Viktor sobre él. Sin embargo, trató de no prestarle tanta atención.

—¿Te sientes muy cansado después del viaje, Phichit?

—La verdad no. Fueron como 7 horas de vuelo desde Bangkok pero créeme que no las sentí —respondió todo sonriente. ¡A decir verdad, solo contaba las horas que faltaban para poder verte otra vez!

Yuuri se sonrojó y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa tímida ante las efusivas y cariñosas palabras de su amigo. En tanto los rusos se miraron entre sí al escuchar aquello, Viktor tenía todas las ganas de abalazarse sobre Phichit y partirle la cara.

—¡Es genial tenerte aquí! —replicó Yuuri.

—Por cierto, Celestino te envió saludos —comentó el moreno. —Te estima mucho y siempre se acuerda de ti.

—Muchas gracias, yo igual. ¿Es muy exigente contigo?

—¡Ni lo digas! También tomé estas vacaciones para escapar de sus torturas jajajaja —bromeó. —Aunque más bien fue porque te quería ver y estar contigo en tu cumpleaños. Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos en Detroit. Desde que te fuiste las cosas ya no fueron divertidas.

—Entiendo. Algunas veces también echo de menos esos tiempos. ¡Éramos tan jóvenes y felices! Bueno, tú aún eres muy joven, yo estoy a punto de cumplir años y es posiblemente mi última temporada —suspiró. —Lo peor es que no he logrado nada significativo en mi carrera.

—¡No te desanimes, Yuuri! Para mí siempre serás el mejor —el moreno lo abrazó de lado para infundirle ánimos.

Al ver eso, Viktor definitivamente ya no pudo seguir callando.

—Yuuri, serás el mejor porque ahora te entreno yo, ¿te lo dije, no? Te haré ganar el Grand Prix Final. Así que deja de lado esa actitud perdedora y auto-compasiva. ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que me irrita! —lo reprendió.

—L-lo siento...es que aún no me tengo tanta confianza —contestó el de anteojos.

—Escucha a tu entrenador, Yuuri. Debes tenerte fe, eres muy bueno. Por favor, date cuenta de eso —replicó Chulanont.

—¡Ay, pero qué conmovedor! —bufó el rubio en su idioma natal, lo hizo de manera burlona y mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

Todos lo miraron como notando recién su presencia, pues no había pronunciado una sola palabra todo el camino. A excepción de Viktor, los demás no entendieron lo que dijo pero por el fingido tono de su voz, era evidente que fue alguna ironía.

***

Finalmente, llegaron a Yu-topia. El patinador nipón presentó a Phichit con su familia y todos lo recibieron de una manera cálida y alegre, como acostumbraban. Ellos sabían que fue el compañero de Yuuri en Detroit y que eran grandes amigos.

Viktor no podía evitar sentirse brutalmente relegado, pues en esta ocasión, el joven tailandés era el centro de atención de la familia Katsuki y no él como estaba acostumbrado.

—¡Viktor, vámonos! No tenemos nada que hacer aquí con ellos —propuso el ruso más joven por lo bajo.

—¡No! Yo aquí me quedo.

—¡Ja! ¿Ahora resulta que vas a oficiar de guardia de seguridad del cerdo? —cuestionó el otro ante la rotunda negativa de su amante.

—¡No me molestes, Yuri!

—Haz lo que quieras, yo me largo. ¡Tanto alboroto me aturde! —replicó el adolescente y se retiró de allí.

Tras la algarabía que generó la recepción de Phichit, Viktor tuvo otro revés que lo hizo molestarse todavía más.

—Yuuri, tu amigo deberá quedarse en tu habitación —anunció su hermana. —Es que en este momento estamos llenos a tope en la residencia.

—Comprendo —contestó. ¿No te molesta dormir en mi habitación, Phichit?

—¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Si dormimos juntos por cinco años! —respondió lleno de emoción. —¡Será genial! Te lo dije, como en los viejos tiempos.

Nada más de escuchar, el albino sintió que le daría un aneurisma a causa de la rabia desbordante que le producía ver y escuchar aquellas cosas. Estaba completamente harto.

—¡Ya me va a escuchar ese cretino! —dijo para sí mismo.

Yuuri acomodó a Phichit con su respectivo equipaje en su habitación. El tailandés se sentó en la cama de su amigo y el anfitrión quedó de pie frente a él. Viktor se encontraba en el pasillo, justo detrás de la puerta, intentando saber que pasaba ahí adentro.

—Tu familia es muy amable, Yuuri. Me siento muy contento de estar aquí.

—Me alegra tanto que hayas podido venir. Realmente necesitaba hablar personalmente con alguien de confianza, ya sabes —refirió el de gafas con una expresión triste en el rostro.

—Entiendo perfectamente y no hace falta que me expliques nada. Ya pude comprobarlo por mí mismo y no me ha gustado ni un poco.

—Me disculpo si te ha molestado de alguna manera o te sentiste incómodo con su actitud pero...--

—No te preocupes, Yuuri —lo interrumpió —No te disculpes por los demás. Estoy aquí por ti y pondré en su lugar a cualquier idiota que se quiera burlar de ti, siempre he dicho que eres un chico muy noble. ¡No permitiré que nadie juegue contigo! —le tendió su mano mientras le mostraba una gentil sonrisa.

—Phichit... —susurró el nipón y tomó la mano de su amigo. —¡Gracias!

Luego de eso, Yuuri lo invitó a tomar un baño en las aguas termales, a lo que su amigo respondió de lo más encantado.

—Puedes adelantarte si gustas. A estas horas el onsen está desocupado. Es al fondo por la izquierda, yo iré por algunas cosas que necesitarás para tu estadía aquí —indicó Yuuri.

—Está bien —contestó Chulanont.

Viktor se escabulló del lugar con prisa al saber que Yuuri saldría de la habitación, fue con prisa a la suya y se encerró un rato. Al notar que el japonés se había retirado a la planta, entreabrió su puerta para poder ver cuando Phichit se dirigía a las aguas termales e interceptarlo por el camino.

Para su fortuna, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo por apenas unos minutos después el tailandés dejó el dormitorio de su amigo y se encaminó alegre y distraidamente hacia donde Yuuri le indicó.

Al pasar frente a la recámara de Viktor, éste abrió su puerta y salió con toda la impetuosidad para tomarlo de la ropa y acorralarlo contra la pared del pasillo con violencia.

—Al fin solos, ¿no? —pronunció Viktor. —¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar de mí todo el tiempo?

—¡Cálmate, viejo! —sonrió burlonamente. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

—¿No te basta con provocarme? ¡Ahora me llamas viejo, muchacho irrespetuoso! ¡¡¡No tienes idea con quien te estás metiendo, niño!!!

—Lo de viejo es una expresión, no te tomes por aludido. ¡Y créeme que ya me dí cuenta con quien estoy lidiando! —respondió Phichit. —Ahora suéltame y déjame en paz. A Yuuri no le gustaría ver estas actitudes tan poco profesionales de su "grandioso" entrenador —añadió con cierto sarcasmo.

—¡Mira, idiota! No sé a qué viniste aquí pero más vale que mañana te largues de regreso o lo vas a lamentar —lo amenazó.

—Pues lamento no poder darte el gusto, Viktor Nikiforov. Yo solo he venido por Yuuri, por él y por nadie más. ¡Solo por él! —afirmó tajante.

—¿¡Qué demonios pretendes con él, eh!? —Viktor lo tomó del cuello de la ropa y se acercó más a él, buscando infundirle temor.

—Ya que tanto quieres saberlo, he venido para hacer algo que tengo pendiente hace bastante tiempo —sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo. —¡He venido a confesarle a Yuuri mis verdaderos sentimientos!

—¿Cómo dices? ¡Estás de broma! —el ruso se mostró visiblemente alterado.

—¡Para nada! Llevo años enamorado de Yuuri en silencio pero ya no pienso callar más. Ahora, por favor, déjame en paz.

Phichit consiguió soltarse y siguió su rumbo. Viktor quedó estupefacto al confirmar sus sospechas, ese chico pretendía a Yuuri y así como estaban las cosas, quien llevaba todas las de perder era él. Necesitaba tomar medidas urgentes y ya sabía exactamente lo que iría a hacer.


	11. Un rival de cuidado

A Phichit Chulanont le quedó muy claro que se había metido en terreno peligroso y el hecho de haberse ganado un enemigo del calibre de Viktor Nikiforov podría ser bastante perjudicial para su carrera que iba paulatinamente en ascenso.

Era obvio que conocía y admiraba al campeón ruso como patinador profesional pero como persona le resultaba totalmente repugnante. La pedantería descontrolada de Nikiforov y su afán por manipular a las personas a su antojo le daban asco al tailandés.

Phichit se dio cuenta que el albino tenía un interés casi obsesivo hacia su amigo Yuuri Katsuki y que su presencia allí lo inquietaba demasiado. Pero ya lo había desafiado abiertamente al decirle que estaba enamorado del japonés y que había ido hasta ese lugar para confesarse.

Yuuri y Phichit se encontraban a solas en las aguas termales, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro charlando relajadamente.

—¡Esto es muy reconfortante! —exclamó el tailandés.

—Sí, ya lo estaba necesitando después de tanta tensión estos días —respondió Yuuri. —Últimamente no tengo paz metal.

—Gracias a tu entrenador, ¿cierto? —lo miró con atención.

—Sí, he tenido ganas de decirle que terminemos con esto y que regrese a Rusia —suspiró. Pero a decir verdad, tampoco quiero que se vaya, quiero que me entrene y...-- —calló de repente.

Viktor dejó el celular de Phichit en el mismo sitio donde lo encontró inicialmente y se aseguró de que nada en la habitación estuviera fuera de lugar para que no quedaran indicios de que alguien estuvo allí.

—¡Vámonos! —órdeno al rubio.

—Espera —respondió el chico coquetamente y se le acercó aún más. ¿Por qué mejor no follamos en la cama del cerdo?

—¡No digas tonterías, Yurio! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya mismo! —se apresuró el mayor y lo apartó.

—Piénsalo, ¿sí?. Sería muy excitante que esos dos llegaran aquí de repente y nos vieran. ¿No lo crees?

—Larguémonos de aquí, por favor —lo tomó del brazo y salieron de la recámara de Yuuri.

Iban por el pasillo cuando de repente se cruzaron con el padre de Yuuri, quien quedó viéndolos con extrañeza. Los rusos quedaron helados al creer que el señor Katsuki los pilló saliendo del dormitorio de su hijo.

—¿Aún despiertos? —preguntó el hombre. Los jóvenes hoy en día no tienen mucho sueño al parecer.

—Eh...bueno. Es que...estamos...buscando a Yuuri —respondió Viktor titubeando a causa de sus propios nervios.

—Vi que sigue en el onsen con su amigo el tailandés —comentó Toshio-san. Bueno, si me disculpan, yo iré a dormir. Por favor, no se desvelen mucho. Buenas noches —el hombre hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—Buenas noches —respondieron los rusos al unísono, imitando el gesto ajeno.

—¡Fiu! Eso estuvo cerca —susurró Yuri.

—Menos mal no se dio cuenta de nada —replicó el mayor.

—Dormiré contigo, Viktor —anunció Plisetsky.

Sin embargo, Viktor no lo escuchó pues se marchó con prisa aunque sigilosamente hacia las aguas termales. Le intrigaba saber la razón por la que Yuuri y Phichit estaban demorando tanto en el lugar.

—¡¡¡A ti te estoy hablando, anciano tonto!!! —reclamó el menor y lo siguió.

—¡Guarda silencio, Yurio!

***

En tanto, en las aguas termales el ambiente se había tornado extraño. Cuando Yuuri se encargó de informar a Phichit sobre las cosas que pasaron, terminó llorando a causa de la enorme rabia que sentía por el modo en que Viktor actuaba.

Phichit lo dejó llorar todo lo que el otro quiso, se limitó a escucharlo con atención y darle abrazos de consuelo cada tanto. Finalmente parecía que Yuuri consiguió desahogarse y sacar todos aquellos pesares que le hacían añicos el corazón.

Se sentía agradecido con su amigo, había venido de lejos porque estaba preocupado por él y tenerlo allí impedía que se diera a una peor depresión. Yuuri sollozó y terminó por secar sus lágrimas, se sentía un poco tonto por llorar así pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

—Lo siento, Phichit —dijo con voz temblorosa. —Soy un tonto.

—Está bien, Yuuri —le sonrió tiernamente. —Sabes que estaré siempre para ti, no tienes que avergonzarte por nada.. Soy muy afortunado de que compartas conmigo no solo tus alegrías sino también tus pesares, como ahora.

—Gra...gracias —respondió el japonés un tanto sonrojado.

—Yuuri, creo que es hora de que des vuelta la página y olvides a Viktor Nikiforov de una vez —dijo Phichit. —Si no lo haces, el único que seguirá siendo lastimado, serás tú.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón ¿Pero cómo se supone haré eso?

—Pues solo es cuestión de que encuentres a alguien más. Alguien que realmente te quiera y te valore como lo mereces —volvió a sonreirle con una expresión de ternura.

—Es que no hay nadie que me quiera. De hecho, nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá. No soy siquiera capaz de gustarle a nadie —Katsuki bajó la mirada.

Phichit ya no soportaba que Yuuri estuviera de esa manera tan deprimente, ya no quería verlo sumido en esa tristeza. Necesitaba actuar cuanto antes, así que decidió correr el riesgo.

—Estás equivocado —refutó el otro. —Claro que eres capaz de gustar a los demás, quizás tú no lo veas así pero en verdad eres un chico muy lindo y adorable —lo tomó del rostro.

—Phichit... —murmuró mientras el sonrojo en su rostro se incrementaba más y más.

—Te quiero, Yuuri —confesó para terminar de romper la distancia entre sus rostros y besar los labios ajenos con delicadeza.

Yuuri sentía que el corazón saldría del pecho al sentir el contacto de la boca del tailandés contra la suya; era algo que nunca se lo esperó pero la sensación era demasiado agradable y tierna, cerró los ojos y vació su mente por unos instantes.

Se entregó por completo a aquel beso que gentilmente le regalaba Phichit, entreabrió sus labios permitiendo que el moreno invadiera su boca a su antojo y la poseyera como quisiera, este lo hizo de la forma más apasionada y desesperada. El joven tailandés se había contenido por mucho tiempo y necesitaba liberarse. Ahora que por fin lo hacía, solo quería disfrutarlo.

—Ya sabía que esos dos eran más que amigos —observó el adolescente ruso desde su sitio mientras los espiaban.

—¡¡¡Voy a matar a ese infeliz!!! —replicó Viktor completamente ofuscando ante lo que veía.

—¡No se te ocurra hacer un escándalo a estas horas! —el otro lo detuvo al notar que estaba dispuesto a apersonarse frente a los demás.

Tanto Viktor como Yurio estuvieron observando todo aquello detrás de la puerta de cristal que daba acceso a las aguas termales. Al ver que Phichit besó a Yuuri, el albino sintió que le sangre le hervía y estaba dispuesto a meterse al lugar y moler a golpes a ese atrevido que osaba poner sus manos sobre el chico que consideraba suyo.

—¡¡¡Suéltame!!! ¡¡¡Te digo que lo voy a asesinar!!! —el pentacampeón levantó la voz.

—¡¡¡Que no!!! —insistió el más joven a la par que lo retenía para evitar que hiciera alguna locura. —Vamos a la habitación, Viktor. ¡Ellos ya van a salir del onsen!

—Mierda... —murmuró el ruso mayor. —De acuerdo, tú ganas. Larguémonos pero ya mañana me encargaré de ese maldito osado. ¡Ya verás cómo!


	12. Más que amigos

Al dejar las aguas termales, Phichit tomó a Yuuri de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del dueño de casa sin decir una sola palabra durante el trayecto. Ya no había nadie en los alrededores, indicio de que todos fueron ya a dormir.

El japonés se sentía demasiado nervioso después de aquel beso que su amigo le dio y no podía siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Por un lado tenía un sentimiento de culpa muy grande; no quería que su amistad con Phichit se viera afectada de ningún modo por eso, aunque por otra parte, no podía negar que le había gustado mucho aquella tierna demostración de afecto.

Katsuki sentía una especie de nudo en el estómago a causa de la ansiedad, ya que le tocaría estar a solas en su recámara con el otro chico y no sabía cómo debería actuar a partir de entonces con él.

Llegaron al dormitorio y cerraron la puerta, tenían que secarse y ponerse sus ropas de dormir. Yuuri estaba ciertamente avergonzado pensando que su amigo pudiera verlo nuevamente desnudo. Fuera del agua las cosas eran diferentes, sentía pudor. 

Yuuri escogió lo que se pondría para dormir y Phichit hizo lo mismo sacando de su maleta algunas de sus ropas. El moreno volteó a ver a Yuuri, lo notó todo sonrojado tratando torpemente de secar su cuerpo no pudiendo desprenderse de su toalla.

—¿Quieres que seque tu espalda, Yuuri? —preguntó el tailandés con una sonrisa dulce e inocente.

—¡¡¡Ehhh!!! —exclamó al escuchar aquello. No, no...yo puedo solo. Gracias.

—¡Vamos! Si no te das prisa, puedes pescar un resfriado o algo así —Phichit se acercó a él de la manera más despreocupada.

—Tú tampoco te has vestido aún —cuestionó el nipón.

—No, pero ya estoy seco. Permíteme, por favor —sin más, arrebató a Yuuri su toalla dejándolo desnudo y quedando de pie tras él.

—Phichit... —murmuró intentando vanamente detenerlo. 

Yuuri exhaló con fuerza, conocía a Phichit muy bien y sabía lo obstinado que era y también que no escucharía sus negativas. Aunque el tailandés era menor que él en edad y en estatura siempre demostró ser más decidido y seguro en todo. Y ahí iba de nuevo haciendo su condenada voluntad de la manera más despreocupada y adorable.

El tailandés empezó a secar la espalda de Yuuri con suavidad y delicadeza. Hizo lo mismo con sus brazos y luego se atrevió a posar sus manos en las caderas ajenas pero eso ya fue más de lo que el otro podía soportar y se removió un poco.

—Así ya está bien. Gracias, Phichit —sentía que se pondría a transpirar a causa de los nervios.

—¿No me digas que me tienes miedo, Yuuri? —el moreno esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—No es eso... —respondió Katsuki con un tono muy bajito. ...en verdad, ya está bien.

—Como quieras —dijo el otro y le besó el hombro izquierdo antes de ir a vestirse también.

Yuuri se sonrojó aún más. Lo miró de reojo cuando el otro salió de allí y fue a ponerse ropa. Creyó que Phichit lo estaría observando descaradamente mientras se vestía pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el tailandés ni siquiera volteó a verlo en ese instante. Es más, hasta le dio la espalda para que tuviera más privacidad. Suspiró aliviado, se pudo vestir rápidamente y agradeció al cielo de que su amigo no fuera un maldito osado como Viktor, quien ya lo hubiera estado violando con la mirada si estuviera allí presente.

Tras esos tensos minutos, Yuuri ayudó a Phichit a colocar el futón al lado de su cama para que éste durmiera allí. Cuando terminaron con lo que estaban, fueron a acostarse finalmente.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuuri? —preguntó Phichit girando la cabeza para mirarlo. —Te quedaste muy serio desde que volvimos aquí.

—¿¡Eh!? —lo miró y quedó todo rojo de nueva cuenta al verse observado. ¡N-nada! En serio, no es nada.

—¡Te conozco tanto! Tú no sabes mentir —sonrió. —Estás nervioso por lo de hace rato, ¿cierto? Te sientes un tanto incómodo porque no puedes actuar normalmente después de lo que hice, ¿no?

—Bueno...Phichit...es que...me tan tomaste por sorpresa que yo...-- —calló de golpe, no sabía cómo explicárselo.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri. Las cosas no tienen porque cambiar entre nosotros. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que...sí, me gustaría que cambiaran de cierto modo pero que sigamos conservando lo que siempre nos ha unido.

Yuuri se sintió algo confuso ante esas palabras.

—No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres con que te gustaría que cambiaran las cosas? —preguntó preocupado.

—Quiero que dejemos de ser amigo pero sin dejar de lado ese cariño tan genuino que siempre nos tuvimos. Quiero que seamos algo más que solo amigos. Yuuri hace tiempo me dí cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron —le extendió la mano.

Yuuri se levantó un poco y tomó la mano de Phichit, quien también se compuso para luego quedar sentado en el futón. El moreno observó la mano del y la besó.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuuri —lo miró fijamente. Me encantaría saber si acaso tendría alguna oportunidad contigo.

—Phichit...yo... —el nipón estaba completamente ruborizado.

—Lo sé. Sé que a pesar de todo, todavía piensas en Viktor Nikiforov pero yo estoy dispuesto a hacer de todo para que te olvides de él. Solo quiero que me des esa chance —acarició el rostro ajeno.

—No sé qué decirte en realidad —suspiró. —Aún me siento tan mal por todo y...--

—Está bien, Yuuri —lo interrumpió. No hace falta que me respondas ahora. Me lo dirás después de tu cumpleaños, en la noche cuando todos se hayan ido y estemos tú y yo...a solas —volvió a besarle la mano. —Solo quiero que lo pienses bien, yo aceptaré lo que decidas.

Katsuki asintió, sus mejillas seguían coloradas. Su mejor amigo se le había declarado inesperadamente y le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad de la manera más tierna y considerada. Se sentía conmovido, era tan distinto a todo lo que le ocurrió con el ruso, quien desde el principio se mostró invasivo y avasallador con él pero con Phichit era diferente y eso dejaba ver sus reales buenas intenciones.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri —dijo el tailandés y volvió a recostarse para dormir.

—Buenas noches —respondió el otro con una tímida sonrisa.

A Yuuri le costó bastante conciliar el sueño. Se sentía extraño pero ya no más incómodo, abrazó su almohada y sonrió; en verdad esta era la primera vez que alguien con intenciones románticas se portaba con él de una forma tan dulce y desinteresada.

Estaba descubriendo por sí mismo que lo de Viktor había sido probablemente un descarado arrebato de pasión que surgió debido a la gran admiración que siempre le tuvo pero definitivamente no era todo lo que deseaba.

Yuuri era un chico sensible y bondadoso, uno que todavía conservaba mucha inocencia en su ser. Deseaba hallar alguien que pudiera hacerlo sentir él mismo, que le tuviera paciencia y lo ayudara cordialmente a explorar el amor de una manera dulce y encantadora. Ese era su ideal de pareja y se dio cuenta que Viktor Nikiforov nunca podría brindarle eso.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —se preguntó. —Quiero mucho a Phichit aunque nunca creí que él me viera como algo más que su amigo pero a su lado me siento bien —suspiró. —Espero que mañana mis ideas se esclarezcan.


	13. Cumpleaños con altibajos

Las últimas semanas, Yuuri Katsuki estuvo sometido a una enorme cantidad de estrés. Habían ocurrido demasiados sucesos impactantes para él en cuestión de muy poco tiempo. Todo empezó cuando Viktor Nikiforov, quien fuera el máximo ídolo de toda su vida, apareció un día en su casa diciéndole que sería su nuevo entrenador y no conforme con eso, el atractivo ruso pentacampeón de patinaje se dedicó a seducirlo, a sabiendas de la atracción que Yuuri sentía por él. Una poderosa atracción que fácilmente podría pasar por un profundo enamoramiento.

Katsuki pensaba que estaba viviendo el sueño de su vida, ya que el hombre que más admiraba y amaba no solo sería su coach sino también su novio. Se llegó a sentir de nuevo un adolescente al experimentar aquellas sensaciones tan bonitas que le acarreaba ese intenso amor que es plenamente correspondido.

Desafortunadamente su idilio romántico con Nikiforov fue tan lindo como fugaz. Yuri Plisetsky -a quien apodaron "Yurio"- irrumpió en Hasetsu buscando afanosa y furiosamente al ruso mayor para llevárselo de regreso a Rusia con él y con eso, las cosas para el japonés empezaron a ir a declive precipitadamente.

Aquel quinceañero que conjugaba una hermosa presencia con un horrible carácter llegó no solo para impedir que su romance con el ruso prosperara y hacerle la vida miserable; también se apersonó para revelarle la verdad más dolorosa de todas: Yurio era amante de Viktor. El albino definitivamente no era la persona íntegra y confiable que fingió ser desde el principio.

Devastado al descubrir esa infamia, sintiéndose vilmente estafado y burlado en sus sentimientos, el joven Katsuki empezaba a caer en una muy fuerte depresión que quiera o no, terminaría afectándolo en su rendimiento como patinador.

Sin embargo, Yuuri jamás se atrevió a encarar a Viktor y reclamarle su espantoso engaño, quizás porque en el fondo todavía guardaba una esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran y pudieran llegar a construir una relación más que se entrenador y pupilo.

Tras haber recuperado su peso ideal, Yuuri volvió a la pista de hielo aunque debido a su estado anímico, no conseguía motivarse y comenzar a sacar lo mejor de sí mismo y explotar su talento. Escuchaba los consejos del campeón ruso al pie de la letra y los aplicaba a sus técnicas pero evitaba tener más contacto del necesario con él. Además ahí siempre estaba el rubio Plisetsky para impedir cualquier acercamiento entre ellos.

Descubrir a los rusos teniendo sexo en los baños de "Ice Castle" fue el peor golpe que Yuuri pudo recibir. Quedó más devastado de lo que ya estaba pero en medio de su desdicha se animó a contarle a su amigo Phichit Chulanont todo lo que había ocurrido.

El tailandés indignado y enojado al ver a su mejor amigo con el corazón hecho añicos, tomó un vuelo a Japón al otro día y se reunió personalmente con Yuuri para brindarle el apoyo y la contención emocional que precisaba.

Phichit llevaba años enamorado en silencio de su amigo nipón, específicamente desde el tiempo que fueron compañeros de pista y habitación en Detroit pero jamás se animó siquiera a insinuar nada para no dañar esa amistad.

Sin embargo, ya no pudo contenerse al ver a Yuuri sufriendo horrores por el amor de quien definitivamente no se lo merecía y terminó declarándose a él ese mismo día y también pidiéndole la oportunidad de iniciar un noviazgo. El moreno estaba dispuesto a hacer que Katsuki olvide a ese ruso mentiroso que lo hacía sufrir innecesariamente.

Phichit estuvo acompañando a Yuuri a su entrenamiento en "Ice Castle" a pesar de que esto disgustaba de sobremanera a Viktor quien no toleraba la presencia del tailandés en el lugar y menos que se pasara tomándole fotos a Yuuri mientras entrenaban.

El japonés se sentía nervioso debido a la tensión del ambiente. Viktor se volvió el doble de exigente con él y lo hacía trabajar mucho más que a Yurio diciendo que necesitaba acelerar sus avances y que ambos estuvieran al mismo nivel para unificar el entrenamiento.

Yuuri terminaba agotadísimo tras esas duras prácticas, podía sentir toda la ira de Viktor aplastándolo en silencio y sabía perfectamente que era su manera de vengarse por llevar a Phichit a sus entrenamientos las y pasar todo el tiempo con él pero optaba por obedecer y no reclamar nada.

Por otro lado, Phichit le dio una fecha límite a su colega nipón para conocer la respuesta a su petición de una relación formal con él y ese momento crucial sería después de la fiesta que la familia Katsuki estaba organizando a Yuuri para celebrar su cumpleaños número 24. Yuuri sabía que no podía escapar a aquello y tras pensarlo mucho esos días. Había tomado ya una decisión.

—¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, YUURI!!! —exclamaron todos los allí reunidos.

Yuuri acababa de llegar a su casa en compañía de Phichit y también de los rusos tras el entrenamiento de ese día. El ambiente festivo se apoderó de la residencia Katsuki y todos aplaudieron al de cumpleaños, incluso quienes estaban con él.

—Muchas gracias a todos —dijo Yuuri tímidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡¡¡Owww, no puedo creer que mi querido Yuuri ya sea todo un hombre!!! Atrás quedó ese niño que iba a tomar clases de ballet conmigo y ahora es un hombre guapo y talentoso que nos llena de orgullo —comentó Minako y se acercó a darle un efusivo abrazo.

—Minako-sensei —murmuró el agasajado un tanto avergonzado.

Luego de ella, todos los demás entre familiares, amigos y huéspedes de la residencia que se sumaron al festejo, pasaron a felicitar a Yuuri y algunos le daban obsequios. Phichit como de costumbre se puso a tomar fotos con el celular de todo lo que iba ocurriendo.

Viktor en cambio observaba a la distancia esa escena con una sonrisa en el rostro, su clásica sonrisa gentil y despreocupada aunque en el fondo se sentía bastante molesto al ser ignorado por Katsuki.

Yuri estaba ahí cerca viendo lo que pasaba sin prestarle mucha importancia. Tomó un plato de comida y se sentó a degustar a solas mientras revisaba su telefono móvil. Viktor se le acercó sigilosamente.

—¿Qué esperas para felicitar al cerdo también? —preguntó el rubio alzando la mirada hacia el otro.

—Ya lo haré luego —sonrió de lado. Por cierto, Yuri, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Vamos a la habitación entonces —respondió el adolescente viéndolo con cierta perversión.

—Ahora no me refiero a ese tipo de favor, gatito.

—¿Entonces qué? —cuestionó Plisetsky encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Recuerdas lo que había hecho con el celular del tailandés ese? Cuando el festejo esté por finalizar quiero te acerques a él y que le indagues al respecto, a ver si tuvo efecto lo que hice —contestó el mayor.

—¡Viktor, por favor! Eso fue tan infantil, cualquiera se iba a dar cuenta que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto —refutó el rubio.

—Como sea, averigua algo si puedes —acarició la cabeza del menor.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —asintió el rubio mientras terminaba de comer.

***

Un par de horas había transcurrido y el festejo se había puesto muy bueno, había comida y bebida en abundancia. Yuuri la estaba pasando bastante bien con sus invitados. Los primeros en pasarse de copas fueron Toshio-san y Minako-sensei como era de esperarse, estaban riendo escandalosamente y bailando.

Yuuri prefirió no beber alcohol para no terminar causando estragos o haciendo el ridículo, sabía que se emborrachaba muy rápido y probablemente acabaría haciendo cosas de las que iría luego a arrepentirse.

De a poco, los invitados empezaron a retirarse y Yurio vio la oportunidad exacta para llevar a cabo aquello que Viktor le había pedido...se acercó disimuladamente a Phichit cuando éste se había sentado para revisar las fotos que tomó y subirlas a sus redes sociales.

—¡Oye, tú! —habló el adolescente dijo intimidante. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

—Claro, adelante —respondió el moreno con toda la amabilidad.

—Gracias —contestó el quinceañero. —Lindo teléfono, ¿qué modelo es? —preguntó intentando meter conversación trivial.

Al ver que el joven Plisetsky mantenía distraído un momento al tailandés, Viktor provechó la oportunidad para ir junto a Yuuri, quien hablaba con su hermana en ese momento.

—Disculpa, ¿puedo robarte al cumpleañero un momento? —preguntó Viktor con una sonrisa conquistadora.

—Desde luego —respondió Mari algo ruborizada al notar la coqueta sonrisa del ruso y se marchó para otro lado.

—Yo...tengo que...-- —Yuuri trató de inventar algo para zafar de su coach.

—Acompáñame un momento, necesito hablar contigo —pidió Nikiforov y lo condujo fuera de la casa sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Una vez que estaban fuera de la vista de todo el mundo, Viktor tomó a Yuuri de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo con rumbo desconocido.

—¡¡¡Espera, Viktor, no tan de prisa!!! —gritó mientras intentaba que sus anteojos no cayeran.

—¡Vamos, Yuuri! —seguía corriendo sin soltarle la mano.

Tras casi 10 minutos de estar corriendo aparentemente a lo tonto, por fin Viktor se detuvo y cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta, lo había llevado a la playa donde lo había besado la última vez.

Ambos respiraban agitado por la carrera e intentaban recuperar el tiempo. Katsuki notó que la iluminación era escasa y a decir, no se sentía cómodo estando allí a solas con su entrenador.

—¿Me puedes decir que significa todo esto, Viktor?

—Significa que te he secuestrado de tu fiesta de cumpleaños —respondió el otro con cinismo y sonrió de lado.

—¡Déjate de bromas! Hay que regresar o van a preocuparse cuando se den cuenta que no estamos en la casa —cuestionó el japonés.

—¡Yuuri, por favor! Somos adultos y van a asumir que estamos juntos.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Viktor?

—Ya te dije, quiero hablar a solas contigo —suspiró. —Quiero hablarte desde hace días pero ese tailandés metiche se ha convertido en tu sombra y no puedo gracias a su presencia.

Yuuri no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? —preguntó el menor.

—Quiero saber la razón por la que cambiaste tanto conmigo. ¿Por qué me ignoras y no me dejas acercarme a ti como al principio? Te he dicho que me gustas y sé que también te gusto pero te has alejado abruptamente —reclamó. —Eso no me agrada para nada, Yuuri.

—Viktor Nikiforov, solo puedo decir que eres el rey de los cínicos —dijo con voz aparentemente calmada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no has extrañado tenerme cerca? La podemos pasar tan bien juntos... —se acercó invasivamente a él, imponiéndole su presencia.

Dicho esto, el ruso se le acercó aún más para tomarle del mentón y acariciarle el labio inferior con su dedo pulgar.

—Déjame darte tu regalo de cumpleaños aquí mismo —susurró Viktor sonriendo y acercándose peligrosamente aún más y con toda la intención de besarlo.

Yuuri se sintió paralizado y sus mejillas ardían del sonrojo. La presencia tan cercana de Viktor hacía que le temblara las rodillas y le impidiera reaccionar pronto. Cuando sintió los labios del ruso a punto de rozar los suyos, se sobrepuso y lo empujó con fuerza para apartarlo de él.

—¡¡¡Noooooo!!! —gritó Katsuki totalmente lleno de ira.

—¿Me estás rechazando, Yuuri? —cuestionó el ruso viéndolo con desconcierto.

—¡¡¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso!!! No te atrevas a ponerme las manos encima, maldito descarado! —advirtió. —Y si me preguntas los motivos que me llevaron a alejarme de ti pues ya deberías saberlo de sobra.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contestó el albino con visible molestia.

El japonés no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a fugarse de sus ojos y sentía que un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir hablando pero se compuso y prosiguió.

—¡¡¡Por supuesto que lo sabes!!! ¿Creíste que el cerdito es un idiota que nunca se daría cuenta? ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar de nada? ¡¡¡Pues no, Viktor!!! No es así, no soy tan estúpido como piensas. ¡¡¡Ya sé perfectamente que Yurio y tú son amantes desde hace tiempo!!! —gritó exponiendo toda su rabia.

—¿Pero de dónde sacas eso? —dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

—No te hagas el desentendido ni lo sigas negando. ¡¡¡Yo mismo los vi cuando tenían sexo en el baño de "Ice Castle", fue repugnante y asqueroso comprobar la clase de basura que eres!!! —sollozó. ¡Detrás de esa sonrisa y ese porte se esconde el peor de los cínicos, el peor de los mentirosos! ¿Por qué querías conquistarme si estás con él? Solo querías jugar conmigo, no te importó destrozar mi corazón aún cuando sabías que estaba enamorado de ti.

Viktor quedó perplejo, Katsuki se puso a llorar amargamente y no sabía que hacer para calmarlo.

—Yo...no sé qué hacer o decir cuando la gente llora frente a mí. Lo siento, Yuuri.

—¡Ya es tarde para eso!

—Dame otra oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo cambiar y ser la persona que tú quieres —se acercó de nuevo y lo tomó por los hombros.

Yuuri lo miraba con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y al mismo tiempo de darle un puñetazo en medio del rostro.

—Yuuri, por favor, perdóname. ¡¡¡Yo quiero estar contigo!!! —respondió. —Pero también quiero estar con Yurio.

—¡Eres de lo peor! —dijo viéndolo fijamente.

—No sé como explicar esto. Es extraño y difícil de entender —el ruso lanzó un suspiro. —Yo puedo amar a ambos.

—¡¡¡Suéltame!!! ¿Crees que valgo tan poco como para compartir el amor de alguien? ¡¡¡Pues nooo...no, Viktor!!! Merezco algo más que tus miserables migajas, quiero a alguien que únicamente tenga ojos para mi y tú definitivamente no eres esa persona.

—¿Entonces no aceptas? —preguntó el albino notablemente decepcionado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Además después de que destrozaste mi corazón me dí cuenta que lo mío hacia ti era más una cuestión de admiración que otra cosa —contestó Yuuri secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que te amaba. Te amaba de la manera que un fan ama a su ídolo pero me sumergiste en una estúpida fantasía y yo caí...pero no es el tipo de amor que deseo. Yo creo haber encontrado a mi persona indicada y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ser feliz a su lado —contestó muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo dices? —Viktor cuestionó perplejo.

—Amo a Phichit y voy a decirle que sí. ¡Así que ya déjame en paz, Viktor!

Yuuri volteó y se retiró corriendo del lugar dejando a Viktor boquiabierto y sin fuerza de voluntad para seguirle de regreso. Finalmente sentía que se quitó un peso de encima y la paz volvía a él, pudo desprenderse de ese sentimiento y estaba dispuesto a recomenzar y darse la oportunidad de amar. Se sentía agitado mientras emprendía la carrera de vuelta a su casa, todo lo que tenía en mente era la vívida imagen de Phichit y sonrió, a pesar de haber llorado hacía minutos, ahora volvía a sonreír.


	14. ¡Da svidaniya, Vitya!

Cuando Yuuri llegó a su casa pudo notar que el festejo aparentemente había terminado porque desde la entrada de la residencia ya no resonaba toda aquella algarabía. Suspiró y se dispuso a ingresar cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Phichit allí, quien lo estaba esperando pacientemente en el lugar.

El japonés sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al encontrárselo allí. Pensó que al regresar todavía habría fiesta y así pasaría desapercibido pero ni siquiera tenía noción de cuanto tiempo pasó entre que se fue con Viktor, la platica que mantuvo con él hasta que volvió.

Observó al tailandés sintiendo algo de culpa y se sonrojó un poco mientras se dirigía hacia él a pasos lentos. Phichit era una persona que casi siempre estaba alegre y se mostraba risueña, así que cuando esa linda y cálida sonrisa desaparecía se notaba demasiado. Más aún cuando su mirada y la expresión de su rostro se tornaban extremadamente serias.

Yuuri sabía que probablemente Phichit se percató de su ausencia junto con la de Viktor y que de seguro estaba molesto con él por esa razón y no era para menos, había quedado que le daría una respuesta después de su festejo y terminó desapareciendo con el otro.

Le costó hilar coherentemente las palabras, sentía cierta vergüenza por su proceder aunque sabía que tampoco había sido culpa suya. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ese ruso hipócrita que tenía como entrenador se lo llevaría tan de repente.

—Phichit... —dijo por lo bajo mientras llegaba con el moreno.

—Yuuri, por fin regresaste —el otro lo miró con fijeza. —¿Por qué desapareciste de la fiesta? Tus padres te estuvieron buscando ya que los invitados deseaban despedirse de ti.

—Bueno es que...-- —calló de golpe.

—Te fuiste con él. Muchos se dieron cuenta y empezaron a decir que fue algo así como una fuga romántica.

—¡¡¡E-eso no es cierto!!! —Katsuki se alteró al escuchar aquello. —Viktor me llevó a la playa de manera inesperada. ¡No me escapé con é!

—Regresaste solo pero estabas muy sonriente al cruzar el acceso —suspiró. —¿Quiere decir que aceptaste sus disculpas y arreglaste tus diferencias con él? —lo miró con temor. —¿Eso significa que te decidiste por él?

Katsuki se sentía tan shockeado con todo lo sucedía que no podía explicar adecuadamente a Phichit cómo pasaron las cosas, tenía las ideas todas atravesadas y si no hablaba pronto, lo terminaría arruinando todo.

—Sé sincero conmigo, Yuuri. ¿Ya eres pareja oficial de Viktor Nikiforov? —sentía que su corazón se estrujaba y temía conocer la respuesta ajena.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! No es nada eso —el nipón negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? ¡Por favor, sé claro! —su voz estaba cargada de desesperación. Solo quiero que me digas la verdad. No te sientas presionado porque te pedí una respuesta, solo deseo que me hables con la verdad para no seguir alimentando mis esperanzas vanamente.

—Phichit, no mal pienses. Te contaré exactamente lo que sucedió —tomó aire antes de dar inicio a su relato. —Viktor me sacó de la fiesta y me llevó a ese lugar que te dije, me preguntó por qué lo estuve ignorando todo este tiempo. Como te conté, nunca le dije que yo ya sabía sobre su relación con Yurio, me callé porque no lo quería enfrentar.

—Sí, ¿y luego qué pasó? —preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

—Trató de acercarse de manera inapropiada para intentar convencerme y quiso...-- —agachó la mirada. —Él quiso besarme.

Al escuchar eso, Phichit se sentía desbordado por la rabia pero mantuvo la compostura sin interrumpir a Yuuri aunque se sentía totalmente impaciente.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó el tailandés.

—No, se lo impedí. Lo empujé y terminé por gritarle toda la verdad en su mentirosa cara —nuevamente empezó a lagrimear. —Le dije que lo sabía todo, pude desahogar todo lo que tenía contenido y él no lo negó. Pero no conforme con eso, me confesó que quería estar conmigo y también con Yurio, dijo que podía amarnos a ambos —rememoró enseñando una enorme decepción.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡¡¡Pero ese tipo es un maldito bastardo!!! —explotó Phichit dejando a Yuuri sorprendido por su inusual forma de expresarse. —Voy a buscarlo y darle su merecido. No me intimida que sea el mejor patinador del mundo porque como persona es una porquería. —suspiró pesadamente. —¿Sabes qué? ¡¡¡Ya estoy harto de que te haga llorar!!!

El tailandés estaba demasiado furioso pero aún así abrazó a Yuuri para consolarlo.

Phichit sabía que probablemente no sería capaz de infundirle temor a Viktor si lo enfrentaba pero ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar que humillara más a Yuuri.

—Phichit, no te molestes ya por eso. Le aclaré muy bien que ya no caería ante él y le pedí que me deje en paz —exhaló pesadamente. —Le dije que merezco alguien que me quiera solo a mí y que no deba andar compartiendo con otra persona.

—¿Y se quedó tan tranquilo? —cuestionó el moreno.

—Me mantuve firme. No vacilé un solo instante pero sabes qué es lo que me dio más gusto? —sonrió tímidamente— Que en el momento que le decía todo eso, empecé a entender que mi amor hacia él era más bien algo basado en la admiración.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, siempre, desde niño admiró a Viktor y aspiraba a ser como él. Amaba verlo patinar, amaba su seguridad y desenvolvimiento, toda esa perfección artística que veía en él. Lo amaba como un fan ama a su ídolo y por eso creí que me había enamorado por todo lo que pasó después pero alcancé a entender que no era eso...y se lo dije.

—¡Vaya! Te felicito, Yuuri. Imagino que el ego de ese tipo estará por el piso después de que lo rechazaras y no se saliera con la suya como acostumbra —sonrió.

—No lo sé. Pero a pesar de todo no puedo odiarlo y tampoco me gustaría que la pase mal por mi culpa. Sigue y seguirá siendo mi ídolo quizás toda la vida, mi admiración hacia Viktor como patinador está intacta y algún día me encantaría superar sus todas marcas. Pero definitivamente no lo amo de otra manera y me siento feliz de que sea así.

—Yuuri...en verdad eres muy noble y me da mucho gusto saber todo eso. Él nunca fue digno de ti, yo siempre lo supe, incluso antes de que dejara su carrera para convertirse en tu entrenador.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron viéndose fijamente por unos instantes.

—Phichit, me dijiste que te diste cuenta que me encontraba sonriente al venir hasta aquí pero ese es un tema aparte.

—¿Mmm? —exclamó el moreno.

—Lo último que le dije a Viktor es que me daría la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que me quiera y me valore —se sonrojó. —Y hoy más que nunca estoy seguro que esa persona eres tú. Nos conocemos desde hace años, a pesar de ser mayor que tú, siempre has cuidado de mí y me has defendido, como amigo demostraste ser incondicional, siempre me apoyaste y ayudaste, estuviste compartiendo conmigo alegrías como mi primera clasificación al GPF y tristezas como cuando murió Vic-chan o como cuando quedé en último lugar en ese mismo GPF —las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos mientras recordaba todo aquello.

—Yuuri... —susurró el otro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Déjame terminar, por favor —pidió mientras sentía sus lágrimas cayendo y deslizándose por sus mejillas. —Phichit estuve pensando mucho en ti, en lo lindo que fuiste siempre conmigo y me dí cuenta que me amas de una manera limpia y sincera. Así que, ¿cómo no darme la oportunidad de enamorarme de una persona como tú?

Phichit se sentía conmovido, le quitó los lentes a Yuuri y se los puso en el cuello de su camiseta para de esa manera poder secar las lágrimas del rostro ajeno aunque también sentía ganas de llorar aunque sabía que era de felicidad.

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que tú aceptas? —preguntó sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Sí, aunque me tomaste por sorpresa y no recuerdo cuál fue exactamente la pregunta que me hiciste —sonrió sonrojado.

—Ok, empecemos todo de nuevo —dijo Phichit fingiendo una falsa seriedad entre risas.

El moreno tomó las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas y lo miró con una expresión cargada de infinito amor y ternura.

—Katsuki Yuuri, prometo cuidar de ti con todo mi esmero y amarte incondicionalmente día a día si aceptas mi petición. Así que dime, ¿quisieras ser mi novio? —preguntó mientras apretaba suavemente las manos ajenas.

—Sí, definitivamente sí quiero ser novio de Phichit Chulanont. Pongo mi corazón en tus manos, te pido que cuides de él y no me dejes jamás —se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—¡Awww, Yuuri, eres tan adorable! ¡¡¡No sabes cuan feliz me haces!!! —exclamó efusivo. —Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, no te defraudaré —se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Yuuri lo correspondió de inmediato rodeándolo con sus brazos y dejándolo pegado a su cuerpo. Estuvieron así un par de minutos, disfrutando de ese abrazo en silencio y de la compañía mutua sin poder ocultar sus sonrisas de felicidad.

—Phichit, creo que debemos entrar ya a la casa —dijo finalmente al separarse de él.

—Está bien —respondió el tailandés.

Decidieron emprender rumbo al interior de la vivienda aunque apenas Yuuri dio unos pasos, Phichit lo detuvo del brazo para voltearlo hacia él y besarlo. No había petición de noviazgo exitosa sin el correspondiente beso y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

Yuuri se acercó a su flamante novio y unió su cuerpo al de él nuevamente en un tierno abrazo mientras se daba el gusto de disfrutar de aquellos labios suaves que le profesaban un amor puro e hermoso.

Comenzó como un beso tierno donde únicamente interactuaban sus labios hasta que las cosas fueron cobrando mayor intensidad cuando sus lenguas se encontraron para dar paso a un beso más íntimo, propio de amantes que se desean mutuamente.

Se tomaron el tiempo necesario para disfrutar de aquello que era parte de un mundo nuevo que empezaría a gestarse entre ellos ahora como pareja. No se percataron de que Viktor había regresado y los encontré en esas condiciones, solo que se ocultó de los jóvenes para evitar sentirse humillado.

El ruso desde su lugar suspiró pesadamente, se sentía herido en su orgullo. Había perdido esta vez, sabía que no era más que culpa suya, Yuuri Katsuki no pasaría a ser finalmente lo que él quiso, su historia amorosa con él no prosperó o mejor dicho, terminó incluso antes de empezar pero comprendió que era hora de dejarlo ir y ser feliz.

***

Yuuri y Phichit finalmente se metieron a la casa donde la familia Katsuki esperaba con algo de preocupación a que los chicos llegaran para poder ir a dormir tranquilos.

Viktor ingresó al recindo como 30 minutos después y dio gracias de que nadie estuviera ya allí. Se sentía bastante mal y lo que menos deseaba era hacer relaciones públicas. Se dirigió a su habitación y al entrar allí se encontró a cierto joven rubio que lo esperaba recostado en su cama pero al verlo ingresar, se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Hasta que te dignaste a regresar —reprochó el chico.

—Yuri, no estoy de humor —dijo el albino.

—Me enviaste a hablar con el tailandés para que me distraiga y poderte escapar con el cerdo —replicó molesto. —No sé como pude ser tan imbécil y no darme cuenta de tu patético plan.

El mayor lo miró haciendo una mueca de disgusto, no estaba para escuchar sus reclamos pero conociéndolo, sabía que Plisetsky no se calmaría hasta no decir todo lo que pensaba. Así que no respondió y se limitó a mirarlo.

—Pues te diré lo que averigüé —prosiguió el adolescente. —Habías tomado el celular de Phichit para enviar mensajes obscenos a su entrenador y de ese modo causarle un mal rato pero no te salió el plan pues me dijo que su compañía telefónica no le activó el servicio de roaming, así que esos mensajes que enviaste jamás llegaron a destino —lo observó burlonamente.

—Me causa alivio saberlo porque fue una tontería lo que hice —respondió Viktor.

—¿No que querías perjudicarlo por haberse acercado al estúpido cerdo? —cuestionó el menor.

—Sí, es verdad. Reconozco que fue una estupidez de mi parte —suspiró.

—¿Uh? No sé a qué viene tu repentino cambio de actitud pero lo que hiciste hoy terminó por colmar mi paciencia. Me regreso a Rusia mañana yo solo —dijo el rubio.

—¿¡Pero por qué!? —preguntó el otro preocupado.

—Porque lo de hace rato terminó por colmarme la paciencia. Te fugaste con el cerdo y estuviste con él hasta ahora haciendo vaya a saber qué mierda, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Ya no me tendré que preocupar por eso porque no pienso seguir tolerándote más! —aseveró.

—Yuri...escucha... —Viktor se acercó a él. —No hice nada, solo hablé con él y...--

—¡¡¡Ya no me importa, Viktor!!! —elevó el tono interrumpiéndolo. —Ya no me digas nada más, haz lo que te venga en gana como siempre, ya entendí que nunca vas a darme mi lugar y al fin de cuentas siempre he sido quien hizo más por esta relación.

Viktor terminó por acercarse a Yuri quedando frente al rubio, lo tomé de la barbilla haciendo que lo mire y cuando eso pasó pudo notar que no estaba bromeando ni haciendo los berrinches de siempre.

—Gatito, admito que no me he portado del todo bien contigo pero...te amo —acercó su rostro al del chico y sonrió.

—¿¡Por qué mejor no te vas al infierno!? —respondió con impertinencia.

—Mmm...me excita cuando maldices de esa forma, haces que te desee más —dijo el adulto enseñándole una sonrisa pervertida.

—¡¡¡Viejo estúpido, déjame que no estoy jugando!!! —se apartó de él. —¡Se terminó, Viktor! —salió de la habitación dejándolo estupefacto.

Viktor pensó que al otro día, los ánimos caldeados del joven Plisetsky se apaciguarían, por lo que lo dejó marcharse a la habitación que ocupaba y no fue tras él. Pero se equivocó porque Yurio no había bromeado para nada.

Al día siguiente antes de que alguna otra persona despertara, empacó sus pertenencias y se marchó de Yu-topia cuando apenas empezaba a clarear, se fue sin despedirse de nadie.

Yuri regresó a Rusia y decidió dejar atrás a Viktor, su falsa promesa y todos los desplantes a los que fue sometido por éste. Yuri sabía que le costaría muchísimo olvidarlo. Al fin de cuentas, Viktor había sido su primer amor y su primer todo en su corta vida. Pero era fuerte, estaba seguro podía seguir adelante sin él y a la larga matar ese amor que no le beneficiaba para nada.

—Da svidaniya, Vitya! (¡Adiós, Vitya!)

Finalmente, Viktor Nikiforov se había quedado solo y todavía no se enteraba de ello.


	15. Nacidos para hacer historia

Varios meses transcurrieron desde aquellos agitados acontecimientos. Yuri Plisetsky regresó a Rusia para ponerse a las órdenes de Yakov, su entrenador de siempre y también cortó todo tipo de contacto con Viktor Nikiforov. El quinceañero cambió de número de teléfono y bloqueó a su ex amante de todas sus redes sociales, también pidió a sus compañeros de equipo que se abstuvieran de hablarle sobre él o siquiera mencionarlo en su presencia.

El ruso pentacampeón por su parte decidió quedarse en Japón para entrenar a Yuuri Katsuki esa temporada, así como lo había planeado inicialmente. Pero eso sí, se comprometió a cambiar y dejar de lado sus malas actitudes. Estaba consciente que con Yuuri ya solo podía tener una relación profesional y amistosa, además el japonés no estaba interesado en él de otra manera y lo dejó en claro cuando formalizó su noviazgo con Phichit Chulanont.

Si bien Phichit tuvo que volver a Tailandia para entrenar allí, se hacía de tiempo para viajar unos días hasta Hasetsu y visitar a su novio y en ocasiones, era Yuuri quien iba a verlo a Bangkok. La relación entre ellos marchaba viento en popa.

Al principio a Phichit le dio mala espina que Yuuri aceptara ser entrenado por Viktor, a quien veía como una potencial amenaza. Sin embargo, fue el mismo ruso quien quiso hablar seriamente con ellos para disculparse por todas las cosas malas que había hecho y pedir que le dieran la chance de resarcir los daños que ocasionó.

—No se preocupen, yo no haré nada que perjudique su relación —sonrió. Solo estaba encaprichado con Yuuri y actué como un completo canalla, por eso también perdí a Yurio que me amaba sinceramente pero me lo tengo bien merecido. Ahora solo quiero concentrarme en ser el mejor entrenador y ayudar a Yuuri en todo lo que pueda. Por favor, intenten confiar en mí

Esas fueron sus textuales palabras y los chicos pudieron percibir sinceridad de su parte, por lo que acordaron conceder al ruso la oportunidad de reivindicarse y él se mostró más que agradecido por aquello.

A lo largo de esos meses se llevaron a cabo las diferentes competiciones alrededor del mundo, de donde saldrían los seis clasifados para el Grand Prix Final. En la Copa de China les tocó competir juntos a Phichit y a Yuuri, donde se llevaron el primer y segundo lugar, respectivamente.

***

Posteriormente, a Yuuri le tocó competir en la Copa de Rusia. En este torneo hubo muchísima tensión no solo para Yuuri sino también para Viktor, allí volvieron a ver a Yurio después de muchos meses.

Viktor hizo todo lo posible por acercarse al rubio y hablarle pero éste no quiso saber absolutamente nada de él. Fue el mismo Plisetky quien pidió a sus coachs Yakov y Lilia que lo mantuvieran alejados de él porque no quería desconcentrarse ni exponerse a nada que perjudique su performance en la competencia.

Así que cuando Nikiforov quiso visitar al rubio en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban, fue interceptado por los entrenadores y estos se opusieron rotundamente e impidieron así ese encuentro.

Yuuri pudo notar que Viktor se encontraba triste y desanimado por la manera en que Yurio ponía obstáculos para evitar encontrarse con él. Aún así, trataba de no demostrarlo para que su pupilo no se vea afectado por eso. Trataba de infundirle positismo y seguridad, así también le mostraba una sonrisa alentadora aunque por dentro estuviera destrozado.

El día antes de la competencia se dio el reencuentro, cuando Yuuri y Viktor se hallaban en el hall del hotel y vieron que Yurio iba de salida, oportunamente solo. El japonés pudo notar como se iluminó el rostro de su entrenador al ver al rubio.

—Es mi oportunidad de hablar con él —dijo Viktor y se puso de pie.

—Sí, ve —Yuuri lo alentó.

Viktor fue con prisa hacia el quinceañero y antes de que este saliera del hotel, lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Yuri, espera!

—¿¡Uh!? —el rubio volteó a verlo. ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡Suéltame que tengo prisa! —y entonces, zafó del agarre ajeno.

—Solo quiero que hablemos un momento.

—Pues no tengo nada que hablar contigo. ¿No lo has entendido aún? —bufó el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué te has empeñado en alejarme de tu vida de esta manera? —cuestionó Viktor. Te fuiste como si nada y desde entonces hiciste de cuenta que lo nuestro nunca existió.

—¿Y todavía me reclamas? —el joven suspiró hastiado. —Lo que hice fue tener dignidad y dejar esa estupidez atrás. ¿O qué creías, Nikiforov? ¿Qué iba a estar toda la vida detrás de ti luchando hasta que me dieras mi jodido lugar? Querías que me quede callado y acepte todo mientras tú andabas de un lado a otro flirteando y cogiéndote a cuanto idiota le echaras el ojo? ¡¡¡Pues no!!! —gritó enfurecido. —Me cansé de tu cinismo y de tus juegos.

Alertados por los gritos del rubio, las personas allí presentes voltearon a mirarlos con recelos.

—Cálmate, por favor —pidió el mayor.

—¡A la mierda contigo, Viktor! Déjame en paz y vete con el cerdo idiota que te espera allá. Al fin de cuentas te quedaste con él como querías y he visto que están viviendo un intenso romance. ¡Pufff, qué asco me dan!

—¿De qué hablas? —pregutó Viktor bastante confundido.

—¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa? —respondió Plisetsky a punto lanzarse a golpearlo. —Todos los medios se hacen eco de sus estúpidas demostraciones públicas de cariño en cada competencia, de sus dichosos anillos de compromiso y todas esas ridiculeces tan propias de ti que te encanta aparecer ante las cámaras.

En medio de la discusión, Yuuri vio que las cosas no estaban resultando y que Viktor solo conseguía que Yurio se enojara todavía más, así que se acercó para poder intervenir.

—Estás equicado, Yurio. Estos no son anillos de compromiso, son más bien una suerte de amuleto que Viktor y yo comapartimos. Fue una idea mía para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí como entrenador.

—¡Ya llegó el que faltaba! —lo miró con desdén. ¿Saben qué? ¡¡¡No me importa!!! No necesito sus explicaciones innecesarias. Lo único que me interesa es hacerte saber que te voy a vencer mañana, cerdo.

—¿En serio crees que hay algo más entre Viktor y yo que una relación de entrenador y pupilo? Pues si es así, eres en verdad muy tonto, mucho más tonto de lo que pensaba —arremetió Katsuki con una sonrisita socarrona.

—¡¡¡Cerdo idiota, te voy a matar!!! —el menor quiso saltarle encima y golpearlo pero Viktor lo detuvo. —¡Déjame, anciano calvo! ¡¡¡Suéltame que voy a tirarle los dientes!!! —gritó moviéndose violentamente.

—Yurio...no me lo tomes a mal pero sí eres un tonto por creer eso. Yo estoy de novio con otra persona, no con Viktor.

—¡¡¡No mientas!!! —gruñó Plisetsky.

—No tengo porque mentir. No hemos expuesto nuestra relación públicamente para evitar escándalos propios de la prensa pero te lo diré, estoy con Phichit —sonrió. Nos hicimos novios cuando estuvo visitándome en Hasetsu, justo el día antes de que te marcharas.

El joven ruso lo miró sorprendido, como impactado por la noticia que le daba. Parecía más sereno, así que Viktor lo soltó.

—¿Cómo? ¡¡¡Si la noche de tu cumpleaños, Viktor y tú escaparon a solas y regresaron después de horas!!! Luego estuvieron juntos esa vez y quieres hacerme creer que el tailandés y tú...--

—Fue una confusión y como siempre, te alteraste y no me dejaste explicar nada —intervino el pentacampeón.

—Me consta que Viktor hace meses está sufriendo porque le cortaste todo tipo de contacto y aún ahora te niegas a escucharlo apropiadamente. Quizás su actitud hacia mí al principio fue inadecuada pero hemos hablado y aclarado todo —medió Yuuri. —Yo amo a Phichit y Viktor te ama solo a ti, ¿entiendes?

El adolescente no podía creer todo lo que el japonés le decía y notaba a la perfección toda la sinceridad en sus ojos y en sus palabras.

—Aquella noche que mencionas, Viktor y yo aclaramos todo y después de eso acepté a Phichit como mi pareja. Desde entonces estamos juntos y somos muy felices —se sonrojó un poco.

—Ah...bueno...yo... —Yurio ya no sabía ni qué decir. —Tengo que irme, mi abuelo me está esperando afuera y ya demoré mucho.

—¿Podemos conversar luego? —pidió Viktor. —Estamos en la habitación 732, puedes ir allí cuando regreses.

—Quizás —respondió el otro con la voz casi apagada y se marchó.

Yuuri y Viktor lo vieron retirarse prácticamente corriendo.

—Gracias por no decirle lo que en verdad hice la noche de tu cumpleaños cuando te llevé a la playa —inquirió Viktor.

—No lo iba a hacer —sonrió el nipón. —Me gustaría mucho que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen y dejes de estar tan triste.

—Te lo agradezco, Yuuri.

—Amas mucho a ese chico, ¿cierto, Viktor? Tu mirada nunca volvió a ser la misma desde que se fue de tu lado —agregó el de anteojos.

—Lo perdí por idiota —dijo el mayor suspirando resignado. —Ya pudiste ver cuánto me odia.

—No lo creo. Solo está resentido pero confío que podrás reconquistarlo —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro izquierdo para infundirle ánimos.

***

La Rostelecom fue bastante reñida y de allí se completaron los cupos para el Grand Prix Final que se llevó a cabo en Barcelona. Yuuri Katsuki logró clasificar y eso significó un gran logro tanto para él como para Viktor, ambos se sintieron muy contentos por esa razón...pero por otro lado el ruso se sintió muy decepcionado porque Yurio no le dio la oportunidad que buscaba de conversar.

Después de la premiación, Viktor dejó pasar unas horas para darle tiempo de cambiarse y descansar un poco, luego decidió ir a buscarlo a la habitación del hotel pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando le informaron que Plisetsky abandonó el hotel inmediatamente después de la competencia. Supuso que regresó por su cuenta a San Petersburgo ya que el resto del equipo ruso todavía se hallaba hospedado en ese hotel.

El Grand Prix Final había llegado y Yuuri se encontraba muy feliz porque volvería a ver a Phichit allí y compartir con él. Sin embargo, no quería dejar solo a Viktor sabiéndolo tan triste por el rechazo de Yurio, definitivamente no lo había podido superar.

A pesar de todo, Viktor estaba ilusionado por ver de nuevo al bonito rubio, pensaba que era posiblemente su última oportunidad con él pero las cosas se salieron de control cuando el patinador de Kazajistán, Otabek Altin apareció y se hizo muy cercano a Plisetsky en poco tiempo.

La noticia de que habían sido visto juntos paseando en moto por Barcelona se propagó por todas partes y a Viktor casi le dio un infarto cuando se enteró. Unos horribles celos lo invadieron y Yuuri pudo darse cuenta que estaba particularmente callado la mayor parte.

—Viktor, saldré con Phichit a recorrer Barcelona, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? —preguntó a su entrenador que estaba tumbado en la cama viendo su celular.

—No, vayan solos. No haré mal trío además esta ciudad tiene muchos lugares hermosos y dignos de visitarse en pareja así que aprovecha muy bien —le guiñó el ojo.

—De acuerdo.

Yuuri abandonó la habitación y se encontró con su novio en el lobby del hotel. Se dieron un tierno abrazo y salieron a sus actividades; no se habían visto hace como mes y medio y tenían mucho de que platicar.

Habían ido por un café y siguieron recorriendo, haciendo compras y tomándose fotos. Phichit era un adicto a las selfies y a las redes sociales pero no quería desaprovechar un solo segundo de la compañía de su novio así optó por guardar el celular y dedicarle toda su atención.

—¿Cómo te sientes para la presentación de mañana? —preguntó Phichit.

—Nervioso como siempre pero con ganas de poner a prueba todo lo que aprendí estos meses, confío que me irá bien —sonrió. —¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

—No muy nervioso, creo será divertido. Es mi primer GPF, el hecho de estar compitiendo aquí ya representa muchísimo para mí. Claro que me encantaría llegar al podio pero mi objetivo ya está cumplido —tomó una de las manos de Yuuri. —Y lo mejor de todo, es poder estar en esta competencia a tu lado.

—Phichit... —el de gafas se sonrojó.

Tras unas cuantas horas de paseo, se había hecho de noche y Yuuri revisaba su celular ya que recibió un mensaje.

—Es Chris —comentó. —Dice que está en un restaurante con Viktor y pregunta si queremos ir. ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, en realidad quería invitarte a cenar a un sitio más privado, donde solo estemos tú y yo. Pero si tienes ganas de ir, yo no tengo problemas —aseveró el moreno.

—No, a decir verdad quiero que aprovechemos todos los momentos que podamos estar juntos. Le diré a Chris que ya tenemos planes para hoy —empezó a escribir en el celular.

Los chicos regresaron al hotel para dejar las cosas que habían comprado y luego salir a cenar juntos. Primero pasaron por la habitación de Yuuri y luego fueron a la de Phichit.

—¡Vaya! En esta habitación hay una mejor vista de la ciudad que desde la mía —expresó el japonés bastante deslumbrado al tiempo que miraba al exterior a través de la ventana.

—Es verdad. Esta ciudad es muy linda —comentó Phichit y se sentó en una de las camas.

—Espero no sea la última vez que vengamos a Barcelona, todavía nos quedó mucho por conocer —agregó Yuuri.

—Podríamos venir en las próximas vacaciones —quitó su celular y empezó a ver las fotos que se tomaron. —¡Mira qué foto más hermosa! —se la enseñó.

Yuuri llegó junto con él y se sentó a su lado en la cama, tomó el celular y sonrió. Realmente salieron muy bien, se veían felices y sonrientes frente a la imponente Basílica de la Sagrada Familia.

—¿La vas a compartir en tus redes? —preguntó Yuuri.

—No, no compartiré estas fotos. Las guardaré solo para mí, serán únicamente para mis ojos —respondió el otro.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? —volvió a preguntar Katsuki con más curiosidad.

—A que deseo atesorar estas fotos porque son más que especiales. Nuestros momentos juntos son los más felices para mi y es algo que solo deseo que quede entre tú y yo —sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte —contestó Yuuri todo sonrojado.

—Me da mucho gusto que estemos aquí juntos, Yuuri. Juntos y cumpliendo nuestros sueños —se acercó más a él.

—Sí, a mi también. Parecía que este día estaba muy lejos y mira, estamos a menos de 24 horas de concretarlo todo.

Quedaron en silencio un rato. Cuando Yuuri levantó la mirada hacia su novio, éste lo tomó de la barbilla y besó sus labios con delicadeza.

—Yuuri... —susurró el moreno y se separó un poco de los labios ajenos. Quiero estar contigo.

El japonés entiendió perfectamente a qué se refería su novio y a decir verdad, era algo que él también lo venía deseando desde que supo se verían. Llevaban varios meses de noviazgo y si había algo que Yuuri valoraba mucho era la paciencia y delicadea que tenía Phichit con él, así que se sentía preparado aunque temía que su inexperiencia le juegue una mala pasada.

—También quiero estar contigo, Phichit —suspiró. Es solo que yo...nunca...--

—No te preocupes —sonrió. —Somos patinadores y sabemos que la experiencia se adquiere con la practica. No temas, solo sígueme.

Yuuri asintió, no se atrevió a preguntarle a Phichit sobre sus experiencias previas aunque era evidente que sabía más que él, así que lo dejó tomar el control del asunto y dejar que le enseñara.

—No vendrá nadie, ¿no? —preguntó el nipón.

—Para nada, Celestino no regresará hasta luego de medianoche. No te preocupes por eso.

Minutos después, ambos yacían desnudos en esa cama mientras los besos y caricias se intensificaban a medida que transcurrían los segundos. Phichit sabía que debía dejar a Yuuri tomarse el tiempo que fuera necesario para que se sienta cómodo y deje atrás la timidez incial.

Pero estaba feliz al tenerlo así mientras degustaba esos dulces y tentadores labios y acariciaba esa bonita piel, sentir su cercanía de la manera más íntima y adorable. Amaba a ese chico, siempre lo había amado y ahora llegó el momento de demostrárselo de otra manera, estaba dispuesto a hacer de su primera vez una experiencia inolvidable.

Para entonces, se hallaban posicionados de costado uno frente al otro hasta que Phichit decidió que cambiaran. Hizo a Yuuri recostarse boca arriba y él se le colocó encima mientras lo volvía a besar pero esta vez de una manera más apasionada y avallasante.

Yuuri acariciaba los brazos y la espalda de su novio a la par que correspondía a sus intensos besos, tratando de llevarle el ritmo; no deseaba quedarse atrás. Podía a su vez sentir el erótico roce de su intimidad con la ajena y eso lo iba poniendo indefectiblemente muy caliente. Tenía ganas de sentir cada vez más.

Phichit deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello de Yuuri, lo besó y lamió contiendo sus ganas de morderlo con fuerza, sonrió y decidió que dejaría eso para la siguiente vez, ahora deseaba ser suave y gentil por tratarse de una ocasión especial donde solo quería que su novio experimentara placer. Se prometió sería cuidadoso en todo.

El japonés se estremecía al sentir la boca ajena bajar por su cuello hasta sus clavículas para luego sentirla succionado uno de sus pezones con una lentitud que lo hacía estremecer y gimotear mientras sentía que el otro era pellizcado.

—¡Mmm...ngh! —exclamaba extasiado.

—No te contengas, Yuuri —pidió el moreno mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Phichit prosiguió trazando un camino besando el abdomen de Yuuri mientras descendía peligrosamente haciéndolo respirar agitado. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo al sentir como esos labios se acercaban a su intimidad mientras recibía esos besos su ingle y luego en su pubis. Se sentía demasiado acalorado.

—Estás tan ansioso, Yuuri. Relájate, verás que bien se siente —dijo Phichit y sonrió travieso.

Era verdad, Yuuri estaba tan ansioso que su erecto miembro empezaba a emanar un líquido transparente que denotaba su enorme grado de excitación que no podía esconder su sonrojo ni acallar sus quejidos.

Al tailandés le resultaba una delicia verlo en esas condiciones y saber que era él quien le provocaba esas sensaciones. Decidió no darle largas al tema, tomó el miembro de Yuuri en una de sus manos y se dispuso a hacerle una felación.

Cuando Yuuri sintió la cálida boca envolver su intimidad, lanzó un sonoro gemido y se ciñó a las sábanas mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Nunca imaginó que se pudiera sentir tan bien.

Phchit empezó a succionar metiéndoselo a la boca por completo y quitándoselo a ritmo moderado, repitiendo incontables veces y sintiendo como su chico reaccionaba ante su proceder. Era hermoso escucharlo gemir mientras se dedicaba a lamer y chupar aquel caliente falo que cada vez se humedecía más.

Yuuri abrió los ojos y se atrevió a mirarlo, lo veía deleitándose y se sonrojó. Las manos de Phichit vagaban por el vientre ajeno mientras seguía sobándolo con todo el placer del mundo...el otro no podía hacer más que gemir.

—¡¡¡Phi...chit...mmm! —no pudo terminar de decirlo, se corrió sin poder contenerse más. ¡¡¡Aaahhh!!!

Sus ojos tenían rastros de lágrimas y su respiración estaba aún muy agitada. Nunca en su vida había experimentado un orgasmo tan intenso.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —se alarmó por lo que había hecho.

Pero al tailandés parecía estar muy feliz, había retirado el miembro de Yuuri de su boca y se estaba limpiando los restos de semen con la mano mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri. Era exactamente lo que quería conseguir —afirmó el otro totalmente despreocupado. Ahora solo relájate, confía en mi, por favor.

Luego de eso, Phichit se acercó a besarlo de nuevo y Yuuri lo correspondió de una manera inusualmente ardiente y apasionada, al parecer iba adquiriendo práctica y sus besos eran más decididos y fuertes.

—Anda, lámelos... —pidió enseñándole tres de sus dedos.

Yuuri los tomó y obedeció, llenó los dedos de su ahora amante con su saliva hasta dejarlos bien humecidos.

—Ahora, abre las piernas y intenta soportarlo un poco. Te acostumbrarás pronto —susurró el moreno y condujo sus dedos hasta la entrada ajena.

El japonés al sentir la intromisión de un dedo, cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la incomodidad. Nunca antes fue hurgado en ese lugar por lo que se sentía algo extraño inicialmente; cuando Phichit se aseguró que ya no le molestaba, decidió meter otro dedo más.

—¡¡¡Ahhh!!! —se quejó Yuuri.

—Shhh...no te tenses. Solo relájate.

—D-de acuerdo.

Phichit empezó a mover sus dedos en el interior de Yuuri, quien aún estaba muy apretado y necesitaba ser dilatado un poco más para llegar al objetivo. Así que un tercer dedo se introdujo a su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar. Dolía bastante al no estar acosumbrado pero hizo el esfuerzo de soportarlo, confiaba en su novio y sabía que no lo lastimaría.

—Ah...Phichit —exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien, Yuuri —susurró el otro. —Va a pasar enseguida.

Cuando Yuuri ya no emitía señales de molestia, Phichit comenzó de nuevo a mover sus dedos, entrando y saliendo lentamente para no provocarle daño alguno. El japonés gemía entrecortado, sobre todo cuando esos dedos se incrustaban en él por completo dentro suyo.

—¿Cómo se siente, Yuuri?

—Se está empezando a sentir bien Sí, en verdad muy bien —dijo y luego mordió su labio infierior.

—Creo que ya está —sonrió el chico y retiró sus dedos del cuerpo de Katsuki.

Phichit tomó su miembro, el cual estaba húmedo y palpitante y lo colocó en el orificio de su novio, se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron. Se sentían contentos y a la par emocionados por estar juntos y por compartir su primera noche de intimidad y entrega.

—Estoy listo, Phichit. ¡Tómame, soy tuyo! —exclamó Yuuri y lo abrazó.

Yuuri sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, estaba muy feliz de entregarse y ser completamente de ese chico a quien en verdad amaba. Phichit asintió y lo besó de nuevo.

Hizo un poco de presión y lo penetró finalmente mientras lanzaba un gemido de placer. Yuuri quiso gritar, eso que sentía no asemejaba en nada a los dedos que tuvo antes en él, esto era más grande, más duro y ciertamente más doloroso.

—Aahhh...Yuuri... —gemía el otro mientras se hundía poco a poco en el cuerpo ajeno.

—¡¡¡Phichit...ngh...mmmm!!! —cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de soportar el ardor que sentía en la zona baja de su espalda.

El moreno se hundió por completo en el interior de Yuuri y sentía como éste le clavaba las uñas en la espalda mientras intentaba relajarse y que su interior se acostumbre a esa invasión que hasta entonces le era desconocida.

Nuevamente Phichit demostraba cuan considerado era, aunque tenía ganas de embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas, decidió esperar a que el otro se sintiera a gusto y cuando notó que estaba listo, recién allí empezó a moverse con lentitud.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, aceleró el ritmo hasta que por fin lo estaba embistiendo aunque no de manera violenta; lo hacía de un modo que a Yuuri le resultara placentero. Entraba y salía de él para volver a entrar tan profundo como podía, tocándole aquel punto que lo hacía derretirse de placer y gemir su nombre más alto.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh...aaaahhh, Phichit!!! —decía mientras era besado una y otra vez.

Phichit tomó el pene de Yuri y lo masturbó al mismo tiempo que lo seguía embistiendo. Llegado a un punto, las penetaciones se hicieron constantes, fuertes e intensas logrando que ambos chicos alcanzaran sus límites hasta que terminaron por venirse casi en simultáneo.

Yuuri sintió esa descarga caliente y viscoza en su interior y casi después como hacía lo mismo, manchando su pecho y el ajeno con ese líquido blanco. Experimentaron unos orgasmos indescriptibles. Así siguieron besándose un poco más hasta que poco a poco iban recuperando el aliento.

Quedaron allí un momento viendose fijamente el uno al otro, Phichit estaba recostado sobre el pecho de su amante mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. Había sido una hermosa experiencia para ambos.

—Te amo, Phichit —dijo Yuuri con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Y yo a ti —respondió el otro mientras se levantaba y lo besaba dulcemente. ¿Por qué no tomamos un baño juntos y luego vamos a cenar? —propuso el moreno.

—De acuerdo —asintió Yuuri.

***

Al día siguiente, tuvo lugar el Grand Prix Final que arrancó con muchísimas expectativas. Fue algo realmente significativo para todos, la competencia más fuerte, reñida y cargada de emociones que todos estuvieron esperando durante meses. Por fin, los patinadores expondrían lo mejor de sus rutinas.

Viktor era quien no se hallaba del todo feliz, el día anterior estuvo vanamente intentando encontrar a Yurio pero éste se había ido con el kazajo Altin a perderse por la inmensidad de Bacerlona. Le aterraba la idea de que ese muchacho, con quien una vez convirtió el podio, le arrebatara a su gatito para siempre.

No iba a esperar más para hablar con él. Estuvo pensando mucho en una cuestión y consideró que debía comunicarla cuanto antes. Así que, el ruso esperó que Yuuri hiciera su rutina...la cual no fue perfecta pero aún tenía chances de ir por el oro.

Yuuri por su parte quedó a ver la presentación de Phichit, la cual fue realmente preciosa y se ganó al público de principio a fin. El tailandés se sintió tan emocionado al finalizar su performance que terminó llorando al verse libre de tanta presión y también por la felicidad que le causaba compartir esa competencia con su gran amor.

Cuando Phichit abandonó la pista de hielo, Yuuri estuvo allí para recibirlo y abrazarlo con cariño, felicitándolo por su impacable desempeño. Ambos terminaron llorando juntos al verse invadidos por tanta felicidad.

En tanto, Nikiforov fue en búsqueda del equipo ruso para darles una primicia, los pudo ver mientras se dirigían a pasos lentos hacia la pista. Vio a Yuri y sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¡Yakov, quiero hablar contigo! —pidió a su antiguo entrenador.

—Tendrá que ser después. Ya casi es el turno de Yuri —refutó el hombre con un tono que denotaba fastidio.

—Solo quería contarte que he decidido regresar y me presetaré al Nacional de Rusia —espetó Viktor con una gran sonrisa.

—¿¡Es en serio!? —preguntó Yakov, un tanto alterado por la noticia.

Al escuchar eso, Yuri no pudo permanecer indiferente y se acercó a Viktor con rapidez tomándolo de un brazo.

—¿Regresarás? ¿Eso quiere decir que el cerdo va a retirarse? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—No lo sé. Eso depende de él —lo miró. ¿No estás contento, Yuri? —dijo Viktor y sin mediar palabras le dio un abrazo ante la vista de todos.

Yuri sintió que todo su mundo empezó a temblar desde el momento que ese hombre lo rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos luego de tanto tiempo. Tenía ganas de llorar, de empujarlo y hasta de golpearlo por las cosas que todavía le hacía sentir.

Aquellos meses lejos de él habían sido insoportables, no había hecho más que refugiarse en el patinaje e intentar sacarlo de su cabeza y su corazón pero era algo que no podía controlar a voluntad. Unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas cuando se dio el gusto de corresponder a esa demostración de cariño.

Finalmente Viktor iba a regrasar a Rusia y al patinaje como tanto quiso que lo hiciera en un principio.

—Ahora quiero que vayas a ver mi programa y como me alzo con la medalla de oro. Esa que pudo haber sido tuya pero no lo será porque eres un tonto, Viktor Nikiforov —lo regañó con un dejo de rabia.

—Gatito, no sabes cuanto te extrañé —susurró. —Volveremos a Rusia juntos, ¿verdad?

—¿Dejarás al cerdo entonces?

—Ya hice todo lo que podía por él —respondió el albino.

—Dile que si se retira ahora, haré que se arrepienta el resto de su maldita vida —contestó el rubio.

—¡¡¡Deja la charla que ya es tu turno, Yuri!!! —vociferó Yakov.

—Suerte, amor —Viktor dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡¡¡Idiota, no hagas eso en público!!! —se puso todo rojo ante el gesto ajeno.

—Ve a la pista, deslúmbrame y cuando el evento termine, vendrás conmigo —aseguró el albino.

Yuri no quería demostrar que todavía seguía siendo vulnerable frente a Viktor. Estaba inmensamente contento de que estuviera allí para verlo y también de que se haya acercado a hablarle y cómo no...de saber que regresaría al hielo.

Rato después, allí estaba el autodenominado "Tigre de hielo de Rusia", luciéndose en la pista al son del "Allegro Appassionato". Derrochando gracia y belleza, dignas de una prima ballerina, deslumbrando a todo el mundo y transmitiendo un mensaje desafiante a sus oponentes.

Definitivamente, Plisetsky no quería que Yuuri Katsuki se retire aún. Quería darse el gusto de competir otra vez con él y de verlo aprovechando al máximo su potencial, ese que sabía que tenía y que no había conseguido explotar del todo. Quería verlo rindiendo al ciento porciento al final, le había tomado cierto afecto a ese simpático japonés que llamaba cerdo.

A esas alturas, agradecía a Katsuki que le haya robado a Viktor toda esa temporada a pesar de lo mal que pasó al principio pero entendió que todas esas experiencias lo llevaron a crecer y a desarrollarse.

Todo eso pensaba el rubio mientras tenía los ojos del recinto entero sobre él aunque bailaba especialmente para tres personas.

—Para mi abuelo, para Viktor y también para Katsuki Yuuri —pensó mientras terminaba su coreografía casi perfectamente.

En ese momento, su mente se quedó en blanco hasta que los aplausos y la ovación lo sacaron de su trance. No pudo evitar romperse en llanto; era demasiado para él y no sabía cómo canalizar todas sus emociones, se sentía superado y terminó quebrándose.

 

Yuri Plisetsky había hecho historia. Se llevó el oro en su debut en la categoría Senior y consiguió romper la marca personal impuesta por Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri Katsuki se llevó la medalla de plata, quedó apenas unos puntos por debajo del ruso y ambos compartieron el podio con Jean-Jacques Leroy, quien terminó llevándose el bronce.

***

El Grand Prix Final de Barcelona había finalizado y con él se cerraban unas etapas y comenzaban otras. Durante el banquete, ya era costumbre los excesos de los competidores que se divirtieron como nunca antes. Phichit y Yuuri anunciaron ante los presentes que mantenían una relación y estaban considerando comprometerse en los siguientes meses. Fue la noticia más comentada de esa noche.

Viktor Nikiforov anunció públicamente su regreso al patinaje, generando una enorme expectativa a nivel mundial. Tras dejar Barcelona volvió unos días a Japón y después regresó a Rusia donde volvería a entrenar bajo las órdenes de Yakov Feltsman.

Yuuri Katsuki decidió no retirarse hasta la siguiente temporada. Sabía que era su última oportunidad de alcanzar el oro y que tendría que hacer un super esfuerzo para lograrlo pues ahora competería contra dos tremendos rivales, los campeones rusos.

Yuri Plisetsky seguía feliz con su logro y estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para volver a alzarse con el oro la próxima vez, esta vez el desafío era mayor porque también iba a enfrentarse a Viktor como siempre soñó.

Yuuri se mudó a San Petersburgo, al fin de cuentas, Viktor lo volvería a entrenar al igual que a Yurio. El torneo de los 4 Continentes era el próximo que esperaba al japonés así que no había tiempo que perder.

Tras su vuelta a Rusia, Viktor consiguió que Yurio le diera la tan ansiada oportunidad de hablar con él y reanudar su relación.

—Yuri, no volveré a fallarte jamás y cumpliré todas las promesas que te haga —aseguró el ruso mayor con una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Más vale que lo hagas o ya sabes lo que te espera, anciano!

—Gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad. Te amo tanto, gatito —dijo Viktor y lo abrazó.

Estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando fueron abruptamente interrumpidos.

—¡¡¡Foto con los novios!!! —gritó Phichit.

Los rusos se separaron y lo miraron soprendidos. El tailandés había llegado de visita a San Petersburgo y Yuuri fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto. Quedaron en encontrarse los cuatro en el centro de la ciudad para compartir un almuerzo.

Juntos pasaron un momento más que agradable y no pudiendo con su genio, Phichit hizo unas fotos increíbles y no dudó un instante en compartirlas públicamente.

 _"De Rusia con amor, salida de parejas en San Petersburgo..."._

Así tituló Phichit una bonita foto que subió a sus redes sociales, causando revuelo casi de inmediato entre sus seguidores.

_"Llamamos amor a todo aquello que se encuentra sobre el hielo, hoy más que nunca sabemos que hemos nacido para hacer historia y esto apenas acaba de empezar..."_

Eso pensó Yuuri Katsuki mientras sonreía contento al ver a todos tan contentos y sonrientes. Después de mucho tiempo, sentía era inmensamente feliz.

FIN


End file.
